El caballero Platino
by Huachi-sama
Summary: AU del clasico Evangelion donde un chico busca el destino que su padre y una organizacion secreta le tienen preparado "Primera parte"
1. Prologo

**Neón Génesis Evangelion**

**El Caballero Platino**

**Disclaimer:**Neon Genesis Evangelion no me pertenece a mi (eso quisiera), es de Gainax animation studios y por eso no busco un fin de lucro con este Fic por lo tanto disfruten de mis bizarras ocurrencias.

**Prologo**

**El comienzo del fin**

Era un día caluroso del año 1980 en el mar muerto, pero aun así varios investigadores recorrían las cuevas con el afán de encontrar algo. Años atrás habían sido encontrados unos rollos que presagiaban la muerte de la humanidad en las manos del poder supremo, el Único.

Ahí estaban Lorenze Keel, un hombre venido de tierras alemanas, caucásico y de cabello rubio; y su gran amigo Evan Von Hossen, sólo que el venía de suiza aunque parecía más alemán; traspasando la última frontera puesta el día anterior, ambos ambicionaban los secretos de la cueva que aun no se habían revelado.

-¡No creo que encontremos nada!- señaló Keel, un hombre de unos 30 y tantos años, llevaba su atuendo de arqueólogo, al igual que su compañero.

-Estas grutas no han sido exploradas por siglos, debemos hallar algo. Si alguien encontró los rollos en esta cueva debe haber algo aún más grande, ¡lo siento en mis venas!- sonrió Von Hossen.

La cueva se extendía más allá de la luz que sus lámparas podían alumbrar, un reflejo blanquecino llegó a ellos y al acercarse más a donde provenía vieron un esqueleto en posición fetal, y sobre él, símbolos escritos con una piedra que a pesar del tiempo parecían en buen estado.

- "¡No avancen! Porque los mensajeros dejarán sus manos impregnadas de sangre sobre sus rostros." Parece una maldición- dijo Evan traduciendo.

-Entonces deberíamos irnos, sabes lo que paso en la tumba de Tutankamón. Será mejor no arriesgarnos a averiguarlo-replico su amigo

-Se nota que solo eres un hombre de ciudad, ¿cómo puedes creer en maldiciones a tu edad? Sigamos, ya no falta mucho- el hombre avanzó.

La cueva comenzó a hacerse más angosta y baja, por lo que tuvieron que ponerse en cuclillas para seguir adelante. Después de un momento una gran luz iluminó la cámara haciendo que Keel y su compañero cayeran a un vacío. Muchas luces los rodearon, se sentían libres como si su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido, un chico de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí se acerco a ellos, sus manos estaban teñidas de un rojo sangre. El chico marcó una cruz en las frentes de Lorenze y en Evan.

-¡Han sido marcados!- dijo el joven. Su voz era tan dulce como oír el amanecer o ver a los pájaros volar-por ustedes se derramará sangre inocente al momento de que yo les entregue el encargo por el cual estoy aquí- sacó un libro forrado con piel de cordero y un grabado en su cubierta-¡aquí está el libro de la muerte! Escrito por mil ángeles.

Unas alas color negro salieron de la espalda del muchacho para cubrirlo, y con una pequeña explosión de plumas, desapareció. Lorenze y Evan despertaron de su letargo y el primero llevaba entre sus manos el libro que les había dado el ángel, el mensajero. Lo abrió y en el observó varios grabados donde se veían gigantes sobre la Tierra y seres de luz pura.

-¡Esta es la clave de la vida eterna!- sonrió ampliamente Lorenze Keel.

- No debemos jugar con la vida, como dijo el ángel muchas vidas se perderán si esto se revela-dijo Evan

-Ahora tu eres el llorón, ¿no lo entiendes?, esto es lo que los humanos han buscado por millones de años. ¡Este que está aquí es el árbol de la vida!- señalo levantando el libro.

-Primero hay que traducirlo, y si vemos que no hay nada más que supersticiones como en los rollos lo daremos a conocer-

-Me parece bien-

Salieron de la cueva. Todo su equipo había sido masacrado, nadie quedaba vivo. La sangre que estaba alrededor de los cuerpos daba una vista macabra del lugar. Lo que no se explicaban eran las marcas de quemaduras y cortes en la piel de sus ayudantes y guías.

Volvieron a Alemania para iniciar la traducción del libro que les había dado el extraño, hablaba de la caída de un gigante de luz que junto a otro había procreado a varias generaciones de seres iguales, pero que al 15° surgió uno pequeño que fue llamado Lilim. Entonces los gigantes y sus hijos fueron al sueño eterno cuando llegó la era del hielo, los únicos que quedaron fuera fueron los Lilim que olvidaron sus raíces y se autodenominaron humanos.

Entonces los dos hombres comenzaron a atar cabos. Tal vez la caída de los gigantes correspondía al extraño fenómeno que había extinto a los dinosaurios, el libro también daba la ubicación de los dos gigantes: uno se encontraba en lo que era mencionado como la Luna Blanca, que se encontraba en la Antártida; y el segundo estaba en Japón, en la Luna Negra; por último, venía una serie de pasos y señas para hacer un ritual donde se unificaría a la humanidad haciéndola un solo ser inmortal.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que éste era el árbol de la vida! necesitamos hacer una expedición a la Antártida y encontrar a ese gigante-

-Conmigo no cuentes Keel, esto es inhumano. Además estamos jugando con fuerzas más allá de nuestro entendimiento, no sabemos lo que ocurrirá cuando lo encontremos-

-Yo te diré que es lo que ocurrirá: seremos…inmortales. No temeremos más a la muerte, seremos seres superiores-

-Al parecer esta aventura te cocinó el cerebro. Dame esos manuscritos- iba a tomar el libro cuando Keel lo tomó de improviso y salió corriendo de la mansión de los Von Hossen.

-¡Alguien más me apoyara, lo verás!- grito a lo lejos Keel.

-Maldito loco, espero que Dios nos ampare por lo que acabamos de hacer.-suspiró profundamente.

Después de 20 años Keel por fin veía reflejado los frutos de su encuentro con los manuscritos, observaba desde una pantalla lo que pasaba en las instalaciones de Gehirn en la Antártida

-Profundidad a 500 metros del objetivo- dijo un tipo con una chamarra gris llamado Kartsuragi Miroku profesor en jefe de la expedición.

-El objetivo fue alcanzado. La Luna Blanca está expuesta, terminamos por hoy muchachos, ¡buen trabajo!- dijo el doctor Hideki Nakasame.

La cámara que los observaba se apagó, y todos salieron hacia el área de descanso. Después de trabajar meses incansables para encontrar la Luna Blanca, por fin la habían dejado expuesta, ahora solo faltaba el último paso: hacer una regresión del gigante que se encontraba ahí, al cual se le dio el nombre de Adán por ser el primero en formar la humanidad.

Hideki llegó al área de descanso donde estaban la hija del doctor Katsuragi y su propio hijo de casi un año de edad.

-¿No te dio problemas, Misato-chan?-dijo, sosteniéndolo.

- No, Nakasame-sensei. Estuvo muy tranquilo. Tal vez sabía que su papá estaba ocupado. Hizaku es muy lindo si no llora- dijo la jovencita de 15 años.

-Sí, mañana cumplirá un año, y su madre 6 meses de muerta; como vuela el tiempo-

- Mañana harán ese experimento que trae loco a mi papá y así podremos regresar a casa-

-Así es pequeña, ¿podrías hacerme favor de traer la pañalera? creó que Hizaku necesita un cambio-

-Si Nakasame-sensei-

Al día siguiente todo estaba preparado. Cada una de las cámaras del complejo grababa todo lo que acontecía, Hideki llevo los papeles y algunas muestras de aquel gigante tomadas el día anterior, a una de las capsulas y también dejo a su hijo dormido ahí. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ese día.

-Grabando bitácora, día 13 de septiembre del año 2000, estamos listos para iniciar la regresión de Adán a embrión, con la ayuda del doctor Katsuragi y un servidor lograremos lo impensable-Hideki tomo aire y lanzó un largo suspiro-. ¡Iniciemos!, protocolo 1965-5265-

Los ayudantes tecleaban a una velocidad impresionante los comandos para ejecutar el protocolo señalado, varias máquinas comenzaron a girar y un rayo de energía se dirigió al centro de la Luna Blanca. Todo el panorama cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una explosión se oyó cubriendo el complejo: al parecer habían despertado accidentalmente a Adán. El gigante emergió de la Luna Blanca y comenzó a destruir cuanto aparato se encontraba así como las personas a su paso, Nakasame fue arrojado por el viento contra un vidrio el cual le hizo varias cortadas en su cara, con trabajos volvió al lugar donde estaban las cápsulas de escape. Todo estaba destruido, excepto donde estaba su hijo, lo cual le generó un gran alivio. Vio caminar al doctor Katsuragi con su hija en brazos, gritó, pero al parecer el ruido del viento amortiguaba todo sonido. No se quedó a ver más, empujó la capsula al agua, abrazó a su hijo y la cerró para escapar, así permaneció por algún tiempo, lo que para él fueron horas cuando se sintió elevado, y se abrió la escotilla.

-¡Aquí hay uno vivo!- dijo un tipo barbón con pinta de marino- No te preocupes, estas a salvo-

-¿Eres de Gehirn?-

-No, de otra organización denominada Asgard-

-Que bien, porque si fueran seguidores de SEELE los asesinaría en este momen…- se interrumpió cayendo desmayado

-Señor Odín, encontramos a uno con vida- dijo un marinero cuando un tipo de cabello cano y una figura imponente como su nombre apareció.

-Al parecer tenemos la clave de SEELE- Odín vio en el horizonte cómo se formaban una luces anaranjadas en forma de alas- El FIN HA COMENZADO-gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Y TU SERÁS EL CULPABLE LORENZE KEEL!.


	2. Caminos Separados

_La destrucción de la Antártida trajo consigo una revolución entera en el mundo dejándolo fuera de balance, cambiando el rumbo natural, la humanidad se confundió y entro en pánico lanzándose en guerra el caos comenzó a reinar en las calles._

_Sin embargo en un lugar alejado en Siberia se erigía el Walhalla la base más importante de Asgard en donde la trinidad debatía el futuro de sus planes._

**Neón Génesis Evangelion**

**Capitulo 1 Caminos Separados**

-¡Necesitamos al Doctor para nuestros propósitos!- dijo un holograma en tercera dimensión de un hombre vikingo barbado con un martillo al cinto, Thor el dios del trueno.

- Aun asi, nos arriesgamos a que regrese a Seele y les cuente de nuestros planes al igual que con Gehirn su antigua compañía- dijo otra figura vestida de negro mas delgada y lampiña, Loki dios del caos y la picardía.

- ¡Silencio!- grito la ultima figura que conformaba la trinidad un viejo con un parche en su ojo, Odín padre de los dioses- dejaremos que el también opine y nos diga sus intenciones, ¡hable doctor Nakasame!-

Una luz apareció y ahí estaba de pie entre la trinidad Hideki sus heridas habían sido curadas y tenia un pequeño cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo.

- Yo no volvería con Seele ni aunque me pagara 100 veces el sueldo que tenia, me usaron para despertar un monstruo sin ni siquiera decirme, mi hijo estaba ahí, podría haber muerto, por eso no volveré en ningún termino si eso es a lo que ustedes le temen- grito furioso

- Entonces ¿aceptaría quedarse con nosotros y hacer que Gehirn y Seele caigan bajo su propia avaricia y con las armas que ellos mismos intentaron crear?- dijo Odín

-Yo acepto, ¿que es lo que quieren que yo haga?- pregunto consternado

-Crear un gigante como el que salió de la Antártida es lo único que podría detener el escenario que Lorenze Keel planea usar para el fin del mundo ahora que ha despertado a Adán querrán iniciar con su plan-hablo Thor

-Tengo algunas muestras pero necesito el equipo y las instalaciones para hacerlo-

-Todo lo que usted necesite...- dijeron al unisonó, al momento que alrededor fue iluminado revelando la extensión total del complejo- solo tómelo-

-Impresionante- dio una pequeña reverencia y desapareció

-El será una pieza clave para deshacer el plan de tu enemigo- dijo Loki

- Solo el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora solo nos resta esperar-

Hideki entro a la oficina que le fue asignada por la trinidad y se puso a revisar los datos y muestras que había salvado del segundo impacto, había escuchado lo que el mundo hacia mientras el ideaba una forma de de recrear al monstruo de la Antártida, hizo varias pruebas que dieron como resultado que el ADN del gigante se degradaba rápidamente y estaba incompleto, asi que tomo de sus propios genes para reparar los sectores que estaban incompletos por lo que obtuvo una cadena funcional e inicio su trabajo en el laboratorio junto con otros 50 investigadores; se sentía como un Víctor Frankestein trayendo de nuevo a la vida a un monstruo.

-Inicio de protocolo-grito

El ADN fue insertado en un ovulo humano y de inmediato comenzó la segmentación aun ritmo muy acelerado pero algo falle a la mitad este simplemente comenzó a degradarse e hizo una pequeña implosión. El doctor no se rindió, asi pasaron 3 años; Japón había anunciado el cambio de capital a una región cerca de Hokai la cual seria llamada Tokio-3 ahí se instalaría lo mas moderno en tecnología y además se crearía el centro de investigación de NERV para "evitar" que el suceso de la Antártida se volviera a repetir.

-Eso hipócritas no tienen vergüenza, otra vez iniciemos el nuevo protocolo, 7 fallos ahora si debemos obtener algo vivo-

El nuevo protocolo fue llevado a cabo en el momento de la segmentación del ovulo se le irradio con energía subatómica que le dio mas fuerza y comenzó la formación del embrión, todos se veían impactados ante el resultado del doctor Hideki.

-¡Parece que lo hemos logrado!- en ese momento entro Hizaku con un dibujo en sus manos, era el y su padre tomados de la mano.

-¡Mira papa este eres tu y yo en un hogar!-dijo en voz alta el doctor lo tomo en sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente

-Cuando todo esto termine tendremos un hogar para nosotros dos, ¡te lo prometo!-

- ¿Y tendré muchos juguetes y un gran jardín?-pregunto con ojos grandes

-Claro- sonrió

Mientras tanto los dioses guerreros observaban la escena, conmovidos.

-Esa es la razón por la que quiero que Seele caiga de su trono-dijo Odín

El embrión siguió creciendo por algunos meses hasta alcanzar el tamaño de su antecesor la capsula en la cual estaba suspendido media unos 15 metros de alto Hideki veia con emoción lo creado por sus manos.

-Esto es impresionante doctor Nakasame- dijo un pequeño holograma de Odín que apareció a su lado en un receptor portátil.

-Si, que nombre le pondremos ahora que ya esta terminado, yo lo cree pero ustedes deberían nombrarlo, a pesar de todo es su dinero-

- Me agrada el nombre de Ymir, el gigante que dio paso a la humanidad para un nuevo futuro asi el nos abrirá el camino para deshacernos de Seele;y ahora el nuevo grupo llamado NERV—dijo Thor apareciendo

-Es hora de que esos hipócritas de Seele sean eliminados del mapa –secundo Loki

- Solo necesitamos esperar la información del espía en NERV para poder avanzar con nuestras investigaciones al parecer se ha generado nueva información con respecto al gigante Adán y uno nuevo encontrado en donde ahora se construye Tokio-3-señalo Nakasame

-Lilith, ese es el nombre de lo que encontraron en Japón, la madre de la luna negra-susurro Odín

En ese momento un niño llego corriendo, con una chica de cabello negro tras el; el doctor solo rio cuando se puso tras sus piernas

- ¿Que sucede Hizaku?-dijo el hombre

-Ella me da miedo- dijo señalando a la chica que llevaba un uniforme que la distinguía como sargento

-Pequeño solo te pedí que comieras tu ensalada- dijo dulcemente y un poco fastidiada

-¡No quiero!-dijo Hizaku firmemente

-Hizaku !debes obedecer a la sargento Makoto!, te lo he dicho mil veces-

-¡Pero no me gusta la verdura!-dijo con una expresión que parecía como si fuera a llorar

-¡Debes comer!, ¡ve!, que papa esta trabajando ahora-

-Esta bien- tomo la mano de la sargento y camino fuera del laboratorio

-Disculpe señor Odín, es muy pequeño para comprender

-No te preocupes Hideki, ese niño alegra esta base; es muy querido por todos, incluso hasta yo siento un afecto por ese muchacho; solo haz lo que debes- la comunicación se corto

-!Asi lo hare señor!-dijo observando a Ymir.

-Continuara-

**_Notas del autor:_**

_Aqui el primer episodio ahora no es Shinji el protagopnista sabran mas de èl en el siguiente capitulo ya saben dejen reviews y les dare un regalo especial (mi mas sincero agradecimiento)_

_Se despide de ustedes el no vivo Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	3. El Gigante Ymir

_NERV se había generado por orden de la ONU, aun asi no tenían un orden directo ya que Seele aun manejaba los hilos de su marioneta predilecta formando la base de Tokio-3 y esperando a que volvieran los monstruos a los cuales se les denomino apóstoles, mensajeros o un nombre mas fácil, ángeles, que eran las generaciones engendradas por Adán y Lilith antes de crear a los humanos_

**_Neón génesis Evangelion_**

**Capitulo 2 El Gigante Ymir**

El gigante fue manipulado dejando un hueco en su espina dorsal para insertar a un humano que lo manipulara, la tecnología que había sido infiltrada desde la base principal de NERV donde ellos también construían a gigantes, al igual que ellos; por medio de la doctora Yui Ikari.

Ahora ya estaba lista la capsula que iría dentro del gigante, el doctor iba a ser el primero en probar los mandos de ese gigante. La energía era llevada desde cables de una planta propia que tenia el complejo, se puso un traje para mejorar la recepción de las señales neuronales al igual que una diadema.

-Este es el momento de la verdad, aquí sabremos si mi invento funciona- Hideki entro a la capsula, en la zona de observación estaba la trinidad en persona observando con el hijo del doctor, Odín tomo al chico de los hombros.

-¿Mi papa estará bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Te aseguro que el estará bien-dijo el hombre con una voz ronca

La cabina entro con el doctor, se lleno de un liquido; generado de un embrión fallido que no se habia desintegrado, por medio de estudios se dieron cuenta que llevaban oxigeno a los pulmones directamente y asi lo llamaran Liquido Oxigenador Directo, LOD; dentro se veía oscuro y sin ningún chiste encendió los circuitos primarios, una luz blanca lleno el lugar y después cambio de colores hasta obtener una imagen desde afuera.

-Paso uno de activación completo, pasen a paso dos de sincronización- dijo una científica llamada Reika Hagen

Los parámetros se mantuvieron estables por unos minutos pero después el nivel de sincronización subió drásticamente y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. En el interior el doctor Nakasame observaba un paisaje verde y su esposa estaba sentada ahí

-Kai, ¿eres tú?-pregunto dando un paso

-Si Hideki únete a mi; se uno conmigo y ya no sufrirás tu ni Hizaku-

-Yo quiero-dijo como hipnotizado

-Detengan el paso dos corten las conexiones neuronales- grito la científica

-No responden, Hideki entro en shock-dijo un sargento que estaba en los controles

De pronto los receptores dejaron de transmitir.

-¿Qué pasa?- grito Odín- ¡denme vista del interior de la capsula!

La pantalla mostro la capsula vacía con solo el traje y la diadema flotando en el LOD, Hizaku grito por su padre al ver que había desaparecido, Odín no lo saco sin embargo su corazón se conmovió y lo abrazo, mientras que el niño lloraba amargamente.

-Desde hoy seré tu padre pequeño Hizaku, fue mi culpa que tuyo desapareciera, tambien serás un hijo de Asgard cada persona aquí será un padre, una madre y hermanos mayores pero especialmente yo estaré contigo-

-¿Lo…Prometes?- dijo sollozando

-Lo Prometo-dijo el hombre

Desde ese día Hizaku comenzó a ser entrenado como un miembro mas de Asgard, los que estaban ahí le enseñaban toda clase de cosas que un niño de su edad debería aprender, muchos dejaban lo que estuvieran haciendo para ayudar al niño a crecer, fue enlistado en una escuela militar rusa a la edad de 6 años; con esfuerzos y sacrificios llegó a un grado que ninguno de sus compañeros creía que se podia llegar en ese momento de sus vidas.

El momento de su graduación llego con algunos miembros de Asgard como sus tutores observando, al momento que mencionaran su nombre, ahora tenia solo quince años, y habían pasado catorce desde el evento mas trágico de la humanidad, el segundo impacto como lo llamo NERV.

-Teniente primero Hizaku Nakasame, graduado con este rango gracias al gran desempeño mostrado en su entrenamiento y condecorado con un trébol de platino por haber ganado los juegos militares con la mayor calificación de la historia-el chico se acerco al estrado donde saludo al director y a sus maestros, al terminar levanto el diploma hacia sus conocidos y ellos regresaron el gesto aplaudiendo

Se había convertido en un chico atractivo de cabello negro intenso y sus ojo cafés claros, la ropa de militar se ajustaba a su cuerpo mostrando el resultado de su entrenamiento, se acerco a la ahora Mayor Makoto y a otros tres sargentos Alba Maelstrom, Nestir Valtuir y Paulo Bellefonte; de improviso llego una limosina de la cual bajo un hombre barbado y con un traje oscuro, el chico corrió y lo abrazo

- Por fin lo hice señor Odín pase mi entrenamiento-

-Me alegro; ahora tienes que volver, ya casi es hora de que cumplas el destino para el que fuiste preparado-dijo alegremente

-¡Si Señor!- dijo en tono marcial saludándolo

* * *

Volvieron a la base cerca de Siberia donde el frio calaba hasta los huesos, sin embargo dentro de la base estaba a una temperatura agradable, Hizaku al entrar lo primero que hizo fue bajar hasta la zona donde era guardado Ymir, al llegar no había nada. Dio media vuelta para ver a Mitsuki.

-¿Dónde esta?-dijo casi gritando

-Se lo llevaran a Nibelungos, la base de Japón, orden de la trinidad-respondió fría la Mayor

-Entonces ¿ahí me transferirán?-

-¡Asi es!, prepara tus cosas nos iremos a las 0100 de mañana-la mujer salió de ahí

-Papa esperaba verte otra vez para contarte todo, pero eso tendrá que esperar, ¿Cuál fue el destino que me dejaste?- dijo al lugar donde estuvo su padre, aun recordaba el día en que desapareció y que se convirtió en el hijo predilecto de Asgard.

-Continuara-

**_Notas del bizarro autor:_**

_Miren nada mas el segundo capitulo y ya tenemos a nuestro gran visionario y aprendiz de las artes oscuras. No se lo crean o tomen muy a pecho seguidores de Star Wars. !Asi es!, el protagonista no es otro que el hijo del doctor ahora que pasara cuando viaje a Japón, ¿encontrara acaso su destino o vivira en la oscuridad?, veanlo en el siguiente capitulo que se entitulara (no es error de Word fui yo) "_**_Espia"_**

_Se despide de ustedes el no vivo __Assamita _

_Huachi_sama_


	4. Espia

**Neón génesis Evangelion**

**Capitulo 3.- Espía**

El cielo estrellado se observaba desde la plataforma del submarino especial de Asgard donde estaba Hizaku, gracias a la tecnología integrada no era detectado por ningún radar, en su corazón estaba el gigante creado por su padre donde había desaparecido; el viento daba directo en su cara, el ambiente más cálido llenaba su cuerpo de energía renovada.

- ¡Señor es hora de entrar!, nos sumergiremos en unos minutos- dijo un soldado de unos 20 años

- Ya te lo dije, soy Hizaku. Mi rango no cuenta mucho- dijo un poco triste

- Aun asi, usted es mi superior y debo obedecerlo-

- ¡Bueno creo que veré este cielo por mucho tiempo!-

La Mayor Makoto se acerco rápidamente al chico.

- ¡La trinidad quiere hablar contigo Hizaku es importante!- dijo imperante

-¡Esta bien Makoto-san!, tal vez me quieren asignar mi misión-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al submarino

Se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de comunicaciones donde se paro en un circulo blanco, la luz se apago y las tres figuras, familiares para el, aparecieron con su semblante inmutable.

-Hizaku es hora de que sepas lo que deberás hacer-dijo Odín secamente

-¡Lo que usted ordene Odín sama!-dijo marcialmente el chico

-Tu serás infiltrado en la escuela de Tokio-3 en la cual, según informes, están los candidatos a pilotos de los gigantes de Seele, ahí también esta una chica que es denominada "la primera niña" piloto de la unidad-00.- dijo Loki y aparecieron fotos de una chica albina de cabello azul y ojos rojos con un semblante extremadamente serio.

-Ella es una pieza clave para detener a NERV; tu misión es convertirte en su amigo y tratar de sacarle toda la información que puedas-exclamo Thor.

-A partir del día de mañana cambiaras tu apellido a Makoto, y la mayor se hará pasar por tu madre, no queremos que Seele hurgue en sus bases de datos con el apellido Nakasame y nos eche a perder la operación, ¿contamos contigo?-termino Odín

-Asi será, no les fallare padres-dijo el chico irguiéndose de orgullo.

El submarino entro en una cavidad bajo la playa al este de Tokio-3, por una abertura natural que llegaba directamente a la base de Nibelungos donde la gente ya esperaba a los dirigentes desde el Walhalla y al gran gigante Ymir. Una compuerta se abrió para dejar a la vista al cyborg, si era la forma adecuada de llamarlo; no tenía una fuente de energía pero gracias a los escritos del doctor, la doctora Hagen había estado trabajando en un centro de energía pero aun le faltaba una muestra del corazón de Adán para terminarlo.

Hizaku bajo junto a la mayor que aun renegaba por su asignación como "madre" del chico.

-¡Yo por eso no me case y decidí hacer mi vida en el ramo militar!, ahora me veo rebajada a niñera-dijo furiosa.

- ¡Deja de quejarte Mitsuki-san!, aun sin que te lo dijeran, me cuidabas cuando mi padre desapareció incluso antes. De eso me acuerdo muy bien-dijo sonriente

-¡Eso era cuidar de un niño desamparado!, ahora tengo que cuidar a un adolescente y sus hormonas, ¡creo que no naci para ser madre!-exclamo desanimada

La figura de Loki en una pantalla les dio la bienvenida a la base Nibelungos, en ella se encontraban 5 súper computadoras, las Valkirias, que hacían el trabajo de procesar los datos obtenidos en las múltiples operaciones de Asgard. La doctora Hagen se acerco a Hizaku y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Hola pequeño!, hace mucho que no te veía. Oí que te graduaste con honores de la academia militar, ¡felicidades!-

-¡Gracias Reika-sensei!… pero… ya… puedes… soltarme-dijo entrecortado ya que el abrazo no lo dejaba respirar adecuadamente.

-¡Perdón!, yo quería el puesto de Makoto pero según el subcomandante Loki no habría sido adecuado que dejara el complejo-

-¡Por mi te regalaría mi lugar!- dijo la mayor entre dientes

Reika había visto más por el pequeño Hizaku, ya que en el poco tiempo que convivio con el Doctor Nakasame había nacido un sentimiento de admiración y un poco de amor. Al ver al chico desamparado su instinto maternal despertó espontáneamente y ella era la que le enviaba más cartas a la academia pero por su trabajo en Asgard no podía dejar las instalaciones.

Era la encargada que todo funcionara y estuviera en perfecto estado incluso había configurado el cortafuegos de las Valkirias, su experiencia en hackeo, computo y sistemas la hacían perfecta para el trabajo, además de graduarse en el doctorado de bioingeniería por lo que también ayudaba a descubrir más secretos de Ymir.

El chico camino dentro del complejo y llego hasta donde seria el nuevo hogar del gigante. Ymir ya se encontraba ahí, sus ojos estaban apagados pero aun asi Hizaku sabía que estaba despierto.

-¡Hola!, se que no nos conocemos mucho pero se que mi padre esta dentro de ti, el no pudo desaparecer en la nada. ¡Si me escuchas solo quiero que sepas que te amo papa!- dio media vuelta y salió hasta el estacionamiento donde lo esperaba la Mayor Makoto para ir a su nueva casa en Tokio-3.

Llegaron entrada la madrugada, Asgard había conseguido un apartamento en la zona de los suburbios, que no eran edificio móviles, la placa de la entrada ya tenia el apellido de las personas que vivirían ahí, dos personas los vieron entrar. Abrieron las puertas y el departamento estaba amueblado austeramente con solo los muebles necesarios, tenia dos recamaras, un baño y una cocina, además de una linda terraza llena de flores.

-¡Creo que la trinidad pensó en todo!, ¡lo bueno es que sabes cocinar o si no solo comeríamos instantáneo!-dijo la Mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Yo voy a cocinar?, ¡se supone que eres mi madre y no sabes cocinar!-exclamo Hizaku enojado

-¡Te dije que no me había casado! Y eso es lo que entra en la lista de las "cosas desagradables del matrimonio"-

-Ok, ¡esta bien yo cocino!-dijo resignado en ese momento el timbre sonó.

Hizaku abrió la puerta y una pareja de ancianos estaba ahí.

-¡Bienvenidos a Tokio-3!, nosotros somos la pareja Yuki y somos sus vecinos de enfrente, si necesitan algo solo tienen que tocar la puerta- dijo el anciano.

-¡Gracias!, espero que nos veamos seguido-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Por cierto!-hablo la Mayor saliendo de atrás del chico-¿Saben donde esta la secundaria?, es que tengo que inscribir a mi muchacho y no se bien donde esta-Hizaku suspiro al oír como lo había llamado su "madre"

-¡Claro! ahí va nuestra nieta, su nombre es Hikari Horaki, va en el grupo 2-A. ¡Enseguida le hago un mapa!-dijo la anciana y corrió a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Hizaku había despertado temprano para preparar el desayuno, al terminar sus alimentos salieron. En el pasillo se encontraron con una mujer de pelo purpura que solo les dio un pequeño hola de respuesta y subió a un carro azul. Iban en el auto de Mitsuki; el chico llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, al parecer el uniforme de su nueva escuela según lo que les había dicho la señora Yuki, la mayor iba vestida con un vestido negro y unos zapatos blancos, se había soltado el pelo y por única ocasión, desde que Hizaku la conoció, estaba maquillada.

-¡Odio vestirme asi!, me siento un verdadero payaso-dijo la mujer enojada

-¡Ellos tienen mejor humor que tu!-dijo casi susurrando.

-¡Te oí jovencito!-

-¡Ahora si pareces una madre!-sonrió

Por fin llegaron y caminaron a la oficina del director quien ya los estaba esperando.

-¡Hola señora Makoto!, ¿asi que este es su hijo?- dijo el director, un hombre calvo de unos 50 años vestido elegantemente-Por lo que leo en sus papeles se mudaron desde el viejo Tokio, ¿es eso cierto?-

-¡Si!, mi esposo murió en una revuelta después del segundo impacto y me quede sola, con un hijo que mantener. Trabaje para una empresa de computadoras que quebró hace algunas semanas y ahora estoy aquí con un nuevo empleo en un centro de investigación.-

-¡Suponga que el centro es NERV!, ¿o no?-señalo juicioso

-¡No!, solo es un pequeño laboratorio a las afueras, no aplique para NERV-contesto sonriente.

-¡Bueno!, en vista que las referencias de sus escuelas anteriores nos mandaron creo que podremos asignarlo hoy mismo a la clase 2-A, ¡bienvenido chico!-dijo estrechándole la mano

-¡Gracias señor!-

-¡Puedes ir a clases!, ¡dale esto al profesor que este en este momento!-le dio un papel con el nombre del chico y la firma del director con la nota de "nuevo alumno".

El chico salió de la oficina sin antes despedirse de su "madre", al caminar por los pasillos veía a muchachos de distintas edades en el instituto; 5 minutos después llego al salón, abrió la puerta lentamente y los chico ahí reunidos voltearon; el profesor Nebukawa, un maestro de avanzada edad, lo miro con el ceño fruncido por haber interrumpido su clase, el chico le dio el papel y el profesor entono.

-Jóvenes, el es Hizaku Makoto y desde este momento es su nuevo compañero, espero que todos lo traten bien. ¡Siéntese en el fondo por favor!-

-"Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí"-dijo al no ver a la chica que le habían mandado espiar

En ese momento una alarma sonó. Y los chicos comenzaron a murmurar, una chica con cabello castaño peinado en coletas se levanto y golpeo la mesa.

-¡Silencio!, es una alarma para ir a los refugios ¡asi que vamos! ¡Debe ser otro simulacro!- ordeno

-¡Hagan lo que la jefa de clases les pida! ¡Vayan a los refugios!-hablo el profesor mientras el mismo salía.

El celular de Hizaku sonó, el contesto y la voz de la Mayor se dejo oír.

-Hay una alarma de simulacro, aun estoy en el estacionamiento ¡corre!-

El chico no lo pensó dos veces colgó y corrió hacia el estacionamiento, una chica de cabello largo lo vio y le grito.

-¡No corras en un simulacro!, niños nuevos-

Llego con Mitsuki y subió al carro que in mediatamente arranco. Las señales de los caminos habían cambiado a una nota de simulacro, los altavoces de la ciudad comenzaron a emitir su mensaje.

"En este momento siendo las 12:30 de la tarde se declara estado de emergencia, todas las personas vayan al refugio más cercano"

-"Mitsuki ¿me oyes?"-se oyó por el radio satelital, que estaba instalado en el auto.

-Te oigo Reika, ¿Qué sucede?-

-"La ONU ha declarado estado de emergencia en las regiones cerca de Tokai, Kanto y Chu. Y los radares de las Valkirias han detectado un cuerpo acercándose desde el mar. Las ordenes son que tu y Hizaku regresen a la base, las fuerzas de la ONU ya se están desplegando asi que tengan cuidado; Hagen fuera"-

-esto es peor de lo que pensé- susurro Mitsuki

-Tal vez, haya regresado Adán-

-Espero que no sea asi chico-

Mitsuki condujo a la máxima velocidad que daba el automóvil entregado por Asgard en su camino vieron a muchos VTOL surcando el cielo. Esperaban que lo que fuera ellos lo destruyeran.

Mientras tanto en Asgard, Reika veía insistentemente el radar y el punto que se acercaba cada vez más.

-¡Reporte señorita Hagen!-rugió Loki desde su holograma

-Es algo de unos 15 metros de alto y produce un tipo de energía que las Valkirias no logran descifrar, pero es muy diferente al que se capto en el segundo impacto-

-Odín espera los resultados de lo que sea esa cosa en 30 minutos –

-¡Si subcomandante!-

En ese momento Mitsuki y Hizaku entraron en la bahía de estacionamiento, corrieron hasta el puente donde al fin se había revelado el extraño objeto. Un monstruo negro con apariencia humanoide, con una mascara de lo que parecía hueso al igual que unas protuberancias que cubrían un centro rojo. Los que miraban la escena de destrucción del gigante no podían creer lo que sus ojos mandaban a su cerebro. Un holograma más apareció, Odín el comandante.

-¡Los ángeles han vuelto a aparecer!- el estallido de una mina N2 inundo la vista y el oído de los controladores- Hizaku regresa a Tokio-3 y observa con cuidado lo que piensen hacer con ese monstruo.-reclamo Thor ahora en la pantalla

-Señor lo eliminaron, nada sobrevive a una mina N2 –en ese momento el radar y los otros aditamentos volvieron revelando la falla de la ONU-

-¿Decías pequeño?- exclamo el dios del trueno

-¡No lo puedo creer!, esta bien iré inmediatamente-

Hizaku corrió a los vestidores y se puso un traje negro que ajustaba su figura, además de una capucha que protegía su rostro, camino hacia el hangar donde un helicóptero lo esperaba, el subió y se ajusto su para caídas seria su primera misión de infiltración en una zona de guerra

* * *

Ahora ya estaba sobre un edificio en la zona limite de Tokio-3 la tarde ya se había ido y el estaba aburrido viendo la nada, el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de ese velo negro que traía la noche al igual que de unas cuantas estrellas.

-Algunas veces odio no ser un niño como cualquier otro-

-¿Quién eres tu?-dijo una voz femenina que el reconoció, dio vuelta y la chica de cabello largo que le había gritado en el pasillo estaba ahí frente a el

-¡Tranquila! No voy a lastimarte-

La chica tomo un tubo y lo blandio como si de una espada se tratara

-¡Aléjate de mi!, llamare a la policía en este momento-exclamo temerosa

-Esta bien no tienes porque…-se vio interrumpido

Un temblor cimbro la azotea sin darse cuenta el ángel había pasado cerca del edificio y se dirigía al centro, sus ojos brillaron y un destello en forma de cruz hizo explosión. La chica se tambaleo al igual que Hizaku, volvió a ver a ese ser negro y blanco que llevaba un segundo rostro saliendo de su cuerpo.

-¡Esa cosa es un ángel real!, como Adán- sintió la cercanía y se hizo a un lado, la muchacha había tomado la distracción para poder asestarle un golpe pero no lo había logrado-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-¡Golpearte para que no escapes!, debes ser un maleante que se oculta de la ley o incluso el creador de esa cosa-

-Debes ver menos películas niña-dijo sarcástico

De pronto a unos 100 metros de ahí un robot purpura emergió del suelo. Era impresionante, su tamaño le hacia recordar a Ymir. Piezas de metal se separaron de su armadura y quedo libre. Dio un paso pequeño y al querer dar el segundo cayo estrepitosamente, un nuevo temblor cimbro la azotea y esta vez la chica perdió el equilibrio y cayo de bruces en el suelo.

El ángel corrió contra el gigante y lo sostuvo de un brazo rompiéndolo al poco tiempo, lo tomo por la cabeza, un rayo de luz apareció golpeándolo una y otra vez, Hizaku no podía creer la fuerza del ángel cuando el rayo atravesó el cráneo y lo mando al edificio contiguo, la onda de choque lanzo una ráfaga de aire mandando a la chica a la orilla de la azotea, el golpe de la mano sobre el techo hizo que ella resbalara pero Hizaku ya estaba ahí para sostenerla.

-¡Agárrate fuerte tratare de subirte!-

-¡No me sueltes!, ¡por favor!- gritaba la chica completamente en pánico

Un rugido lo hizo voltear el gigante había despertado y ahora combatía ferozmente contra el ángel, un destello naranja lo freno en seco pero el gigante no se daba por vencido, levanto su brazo regenerándose al instante, tomo el escudo y lo partió como si no hubiera estado frente a el; un destello del ángel volvió a verse y una gran ráfaga de energía surgió.

La azotea no resistió y se partió dejando caer a los chicos, Hizaku abrazo a la chica y abrió su paracaídas que los dejo cerca de otro edificio. En el mismo instante que aterrizaban una explosión sonó y las calles se llenaron de flamas, Hizaku se escondió dentro de un basurero junto con la chica que estaba inconsciente.

Todo término, Hizaku salió para observar lo que mas pudiera del gigante, corrió por las calles que estaban llenas de pequeñas flamas y lo vio caminando fuera del gran epicentro de la destrucción, su careta cayo y revelo una forma blanquecina con un ojo verde. Ahora no le quedaba duda, era el gigante de NERV, una copia de Adán; de la misma naturaleza que el gigante de Asgard.

-¡Tu eres un Evangelion!- susurro por lo bajo recordando las palabras del comandante.

En la base habían visto toda la batalla gracias al hackeo de cámaras de seguridad de Tokio-3, Odín hablo por fin al ver la destrucción.

-La caja de Pandora que abriste, yo mismo la cerrare Lorenz-dijo Odin mirando la zona de desastre

* * *

**_Notas del autor:_**

_El tercer episodio llego para quedarse ahora que shinji esta en Tokio-3 ha conocido al gran Evangelion con todas sus implicaciones, no dejen de leer el cuarto capitulo. dejen reviews con lo que quieran en us interior  
_

_Se despide de ustedes el no vivo Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	5. ¿Amigos?

Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece es de Gainax y yo solo uso mi mente retorcida para hacer otro universo

* * *

El video era pasado una y otra vez para descifrar el poder del gigante de NERV; Odín miraba ansioso desde su escondite con Thor al lado, un hombre de tez clara, brazos fuertes pero tal vez la misma edad que el gran dios guerrero; amigos desde la infancia peleando codo a codo, esta vez no era diferente.

-Ese monstruo destruyo al ángel-dijo el dios del trueno

-Si te das cuenta bien, el ángel se autodestruyo, ¿con que motivo? ¿Tendría miedo acaso del Evangelion?- exclamo el padre de los dioses

-Señor Hizaku salió de la revisión médica; al parecer no tiene ninguna herida seria, solo raspones y magulladuras menores- dijo el doctor por un holograma

-Ese chico cada vez me sorprende mas-dijo Loki

-Señor Odín ¿cree que el chico este listo para entrar en Ymir?-

-Aun no amigo mío, esperemos al siguiente vendrá pronto-

-¿le diremos al chico quien es el piloto de esa unidad?-

-Hizaku es listo, lo descubrirá por si mismo-exclamo Odín llevándose las manos a su frente

**Neón génesis Evangelion**

**Capitulo 4.- ¿Amigos?**

Hizaku había salido de la enfermería solo con unos cuantos vendoletes en su cuerpo, Mitsuki lo esperaba en el estacionamiento.

-¡Eres un llorón! ¡Solo fueron unos arañazos!-exclamo sarcástica la Mayor

-Mitsuki-san eso que dices es cruel aun para ti, pero espero que en la escuela no se den cuenta de lo que me sucedió-

-note preocupes hay muchos heridos por la batalla. ¡Y ya te vi picaron!; salvaste a esa chica de morir-sonrió maliciosamente

-Ella estaba ahí en el momento más inoportuno, por poco y hecha a perder mi misión, es una tonta-

-Por si te interesa su nombre es Atsuki Kinomoto y esta en el hospital de Tokio-3, cuarto 506-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-La información es un gran don y tener a una amiga hacker ayuda, ¿nos vamos?-

-Como digas "mami"-dijo irónicamente

-¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y TE CASTIGO!- grito la Mayor

En el auto el chico leía los documentos del Evangelion unidad 1, su creador y sus especificaciones de batalla, aun no entendía como conseguían tanta información.

-¿Yui Ikari?, ese nombre lo he oído antes-

-Si, cuando eras pequeño; tu padre baso las especificaciones de Ymir con los datos de la doctora además de haber sido la esposa del actual comandante de NERV, Gendo Ikari.-

-Wow me sorprendes- miro a la Mayor

-Es el trabajo de una agente especial como yo-

-Tu modestia se quedo en la base ¿verdad?-

La noche cayó sobre el apartamento y Hizaku salió a tender algunas prendas que habían quedado polvosas, miro hacia un lado y un chico veía las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento. Tenía el pelo castaño, ojos azules, un semblante delgado y al parecer triste.

* * *

La clase comenzó con la presentación de un chico nuevo, Ikari Shinji, era el mismo chico que había visto la noche anterior su semblante no había cambiado en lo absoluto, adelanto unos pasos y se sentó frente a Hizaku. Otra figura entro, una chica de pelo azul, Rei Ayanami había vuelto a la escuela y llevaba un cabestrillo en su brazo asi como un parche en el ojo. A cada paso que daba su semblante era de dolor, miro con su ojo sano al chico lo cual le hizo correr un escalofrió por su espalda.

-Ikari- se grito mentalmente-¿podría ser posible que él?-lo miro

A la hora del receso Shinji estaba sentado en las jardineras comiendo de lo había comprado en la cafetería, Hizaku se le acerco.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Hizaku Makoto. Puedes llamarme Hizaku-

-ho… ho… hola-dijo temeroso

-¿Qué sucede contigo? No debes temer de un compañero-

-Lo siento, solo es que no he hablado con nadie, disculpa- se levanto y se fue

-Ese chico es diferente, tal vez deba también acercarme a el y asi podre saber lo que pasa en NERV. Sera mas fácil que de la albina-susurro

-¡Oye nuevo!, ¿que tanto murmuras?-dijo un chico de cabello negro, alto y llevaba el uniforme de educación física.

-¡No te incumbe "deportista"!-dijo furioso

-Quieres que te golpee, ¿no es asi?-tomo sus manos, trono sus nudillos y se paro frente a el mostrando que su estatura casi era la misma

-¡Es mejor que te alejes de mi si no quieres salir herido!-comió el ultimo bocado de su almuerzo y le dio la espalda

-¡No he acabado contigo "nuevo"!- se acerco y le dio un giro

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- gritaban al unisonó los chicos y formaron una rueda alrededor de los contrincantes.

El deportista levanto el brazo y Hizaku se puso en guardia.

-TOUJI SUZUHARA-grito el director- ¡detente en este instante!-Touji bajo los brazos y se alejo

-No hemos terminado- advirtió antes de perderse en el patio

-Parece que tengo un nuevo amigo- murmuro sarcástico antes de dar media vuelta.

* * *

La tarde estaba cerca y Hizaku llevaba unos globos hacia el cuarto 506 del hospital general de Tokio-3.

-Hola- dijo al entrar, la enfermera salió y se quedo a solas con la chica.

-Yo te conozco, ¡eres el que corrió en el simulacro de ayer!-

-Si, supe que estabas herida por lo del robot y vine a ver como seguías-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?, ni siquiera me conoces-

-yo… solo… soy… ¡un admirador!-dijo un poco sonrojado

-¡Gracias!-dijo la chica también sonrojada

-te dejare descansar

Salió con una sonrisa en sus labios y en su corazón un pequeño regocijo.

* * *

Los días pasaron y seguia sin poder acercarse mucho a Shinji, ni a Rei. Touji no había asistido a la escuela después de su incidente con el; en la escuela había rumores de que Shinji era el piloto del gigante purpura.

Un mensaje llego a su computadora de Hizaku

-"¿crees que el nuevo sea el piloto del gigante? Y/N"- parecía una pregunta mandada a todos en general

Cuando de pronto la clase del maestro Nebukawa comenzó. Hablaba del clima antes del segundo impacto y como había ocurrido, asi como sus repercusiones para la raza humana. La historia había sido contada infinidad de veces en los últimos días, cuando de pronto todos se levantaron y se acercaron al chico para preguntarle si la respuesta que había dado era real, Hizaku intuyo que el había respondido a al gran incógnita, por una mirada de reojo vio la cara de enfado de Touji con Kensuke a su lado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Suzuhara?-pregunto a Hikari

-El robot hirió a su hermana y dijo que se vengaría del piloto si lo encontraba-dijo un poco enfadada al ver que los del salón no le hacían caso como jefa de grupo.

- Algo malo va a suceder-

A la hora del receso vigilaba a Shinji cuando de pronto Touji se le acerco y lo llevo entre los salones.

-Sabes que lo que le paso a mi hermanita es tu culpa- levanto el puño y lanzo el golpe que fue detenido por una mano-¿Qué?

-Oye Touji déjalo no fue su culpa, el solo lo hizo para protegernos. El monstruo con el que peleo fue el que hizo mas daño-dijo Hizaku

-Tu no te entrometas Makoto y yo ¿cuando te he dado el permiso de llamarme Touji?-

-No lo has hecho, el no merece que lo golpees por algo que no fue su culpa-Hizaku apretó el puño de Touji y el sucumbió ante el dolor.

-Ellos me obligaron a pilotear el robot- susurro Shinji

-¡déjalo!-grito Hikari, el chico soltó su puño y tomo del brazo a Shinji llevándoselo del sitio

-Lo siento, no tenias por que hacer eso-

-Dime una cosa Ikari, ¿por que te disculpas?-hablo Hizaku

-Yo... no… solo… ¡gracias!-dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

¡Hey!- Shinji volteo-Vivimos en el mismo edificio, ¿Qué dices si nos vamos juntos a casa?; ¿Amigo?-

-Me parece… una buena idea- sonrió a lo último- ¡amigo!

-Shinji- se oyó una voz femenina- hay una emergencia voy a reportarme primero- dijo Rei corriendo

En ese instante una alarma sonó y Shinji corrió tras la chica albina, el celular del chico vibro y el lo contesto.

-¿Bueno?-

-"Hizaku investiga acerca de lo que sucede al parecer otro ángel se acerca"- dijo Reika

-¡Lo hare!- colgó e iba a correr cuando una mano tomo su brazo y Hikari lo guio al refugio.

Hizaku veía a los chicos que estaban asustados y temerosos, Touji y Kensuke se levantaron y salieron, el chico los siguió sin que Hikari se diera cuenta. Los vio irse a los baños y el corrió hacia una de las salida que daban a las montañas, en el horizonte se veía una figura que se acercaba a ala ciudad, unos ruidos lo hicieron ocultarse entre la maleza y vio como salían los chicos de la puerta por la misma que había salido.

Una alarma anuncio que el robot purpura salía de una de los edificios, el ángel se irguió y comenzó su ataque sacando látigos de energía a sus costados, el robot se acerco a otro edificio y tomo un rifle disparando a su enemigo. El humo cubrió al argel y el EVA detuvo su ataque, los látigos salieron atacando al robot cortando su cable de alimentación y estrellándolo contra la montaña, unos minutos después los látigos iban a atacar cuando el robot lo tomo con sus manos, los chicos lo veían con una cara de miedo y Hizaku no podía creer que veía una pelea tan cerca. La columna se abrió y una voz femenina les ordeno entrar a la capsula los chico dudaron pero lo hicieron.

De un movimiento lanzo al ángel lejos de él y se quedo estático por unos segundos para renovar su ataque con un cuchillo que salió de su hombrera y atravesó su corazón del cual salieron chispas y los látigos del ángel atravesaron al EVA por el torso.

El núcleo del monstruo crujió para después quedar en silencio al igual que el robot, un trozo cayó al suelo, Hizaku salió de su escondite y bajo para tomarlo, era brillante y rojo. En un instante varias unidades de NERV aparecieron y Hizaku volvió al refugio con su premio en las manos.

**_Notas del autor:_**

_Aqui el cuarto capitulo recien sacadito de mi mente y con la pizaca de locura que alberga, que pasara ahora que el ingrediente final de la formula de su padre ha sido encontrada?,vean lo en el siguiente capitulo  
_

_Se despide de ustedes el no vivo Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	6. Detrás Del Telón

Disclaimer: Esta no me pertenece es de Gainax y yo no busco lucro en ello, solo lo utilizo para mi mente retorcida

**Neón Génesis Evangelion**

**Capitulo 5.- Detrás Del Telón**

Shinji sentía como su cuerpo se partía con los látigos de luz en el torso del EVA, la sincronización era algo que odiaba, una pequeña visión se dejo sentir en el ambiente que lo rodeaba; veía a la humanidad llorando, cada una de las personas; pero una niña pequeña cruzo su mente ella estaba dormida en su cama cuando una luz purpura invadió el ambiente y el cuarto donde estaba se encendió en llamas, cada muñeca y juguete de la niña comenzó a derretirse. Después solo hubo sombras, sintió enormes ganas de llorar y no lo reprimió, las lágrimas cruzaban por sus ojos, el ángel estaba muerto y el EVA en silencio.

Hizaku había llevado inmediatamente el trozo del núcleo del ángel, no era más grande que una taza, pero era lo único que faltaba en la ecuación del doctor Nakasame. Reika se le acerco con una mirada vacía y le grito:

-¿Qué intentabas hacer exponiéndote a ese peligro? ¿Te das cuenta de que pudiste haber muerto?-Hizaku volteo el rostro para ver que su protectora tenia los ojos rojos y al parecer quería llorar

-Reika-sensei no tienes por que ponerte asi, era mi trabajo-anuncio seco

-A veces creo que Asgard es igual que NERV, usando niños para hacer su trabajo-exclamo con un nudo en su garganta

-¿Eso cree Dra. Hagen? -dijo el holograma de Loki tras ella

La doctora dio media vuelta con el rostro pálido por la voz del subcomandante, sin embargo se armo de valor y lo encaro.

-¡Si eso creo!-parándose frente al holograma

-¡Termine su trabajo! Nosotros nos ocuparemos del muchacho. Hizaku ¡Odín te quiere ver en la sala de proyecciones!-señalo secamente lo ultimo, mientras la doctora volvía por la dirección de donde había llegado

-¡Si señor!-contesto el chico en tono marcial

Camino por los túneles que llevaban a la gran sala de proyecciones y entro, era un cuarto con un gran mapa mundial en tres dimensiones, el mapa selecciono Japón y después la región donde estaba Tokio-3. La imagen mostraba los edificios de la ciudad como si fuera una gran maqueta.

-¿Qué vez?- se oyó una voz tras el

-¡Tokio-3!, la ciudad donde se instalo NERV- respondió sin voltear

- No hijo, esa pudo ser tu tumba esta tarde. Se te pidio investigar, pero lo hiciste a costa de tu vida y no queremos eso. ¡Queremos resultados con las mínimas bajas posibles!-

-Señor Odín, si hubiera estado en un verdadero peligro, me habría alejado. ¡Confió en ese chico!-

-¿Te refieres a Ikari?-exclamo con duda

-Asi es, si tuviera que dejar mi vida en algunas manos serian las suyas las que escogería-

-¿Pero es el enemigo?-inquirió con fuerza

-Aunque usted piense que tiene un padre esta tan solo como yo, sino ¿Por qué vive con la señorita Katsuragi en su apartamento?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- exclamo sorprendido el anciano

- Lo he estado vigilando desde que se mudo después de que el primer ángel apareció y ataco, es callado y sumiso; algo debió pasarle para que tenga esa actitud-

-La muerte de una madre no es fácil-dijo mirándolo con comprensión

-Yo lo se muy bien no conocí a la mía nunca, pero el… -

-¡Parece que te sientes identificado con el!-interrumpió

-Asi es padre y lo único que quiero es que no tenga ese sentimiento de que cualquier persona quiere lastimarlo. Tal vez este también sea mi destino-

-Eso es algo que solo tú puedes escoger-

-Lo creo y pienso ayudarlo; también eso me podría acercar a NERV, por lo que supe la primera niña es muy reservada y muy fría en sus expresiones, ella no creo que sea la clave para enterarme de lo que pasa-

-Ok, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a arriesgar como lo hiciste hoy, ¿queda claro Hizaku?-

-Si, ¡padre!-

-Me alegro, tengo que viajar a Walhalla y no estaré aquí por un tiempo asi que haz caso de lo que te diga Loki-rió un poco Hizaku

-Parece un verdadero padre- el anciano sonrió ampliamente

-Y eso soy para ti- el anciano dio media vuelta

La sombra que cubría al chico se iba alejando lentamente por el pasillo, y en sus ojos se habían formado lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas, su corazón se sentía como un hoyo negro tragando sus emociones pero el encontrar alguien parecido a el, hacia que ese sentimiento desapareciera y recordó a la chica de la azotea.

-¡Atsuki!-

* * *

El nuevo día llego y las clases comenzaban; esa mañana no había visto a Shinji en camino a la escuela y su zapatera tenia sus wabaki, no había llegado ese día; Touji entro con cara de pocos amigos seguido por Kensuke.

-Oye hoy no vino el novato-dijo a su amigo de gafas.

-No, ¡eso es extraño!-

-¡Después de lo de ayer como querían que viniera!-exclamo frio el chico

-¿Y tú que sabes de lo de ayer?-

-Todos estaban preocupados por ustedes y cuando le llego al director el anuncio de que estaban en el robot su cara se puso roja y grito sus nombres a los cuatro vientos-

-Eso no es cierto, ¿o si?-pregunto el deportista

-¡Deberías haber visto el rostro de Hikari cuando oyó la noticia!-sonrió malicioso

-¿Que dices?- contesto sonrojado y sorprendido Touji

-Exactamente esa- rio por lo bajo, Touji se acerco a su asiento lo iba a golpear cuando una voz lo detuvo

-¡SUZUHARA! ¡Deja a Hizaku-kun o te acuso con el director para que te den otra sanción!-dijo furiosa

-Esta bien jefa de grupo, te salvo la campana-le susurro antes de volver a su asiento

Hizaku volvió su rostro para ver a la chica albina y esta al sentir la mirada del chico mostro su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo conmigo?-dijo con voz fría

-No, es solo que no pones atención a las clases y te pasas horas mirando el cielo-

-Eso es algo que no pienso discutir con alguien como tu-dijo la chica con un poco de enojo en sus palabras

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿A que viene esa agresión?-respondió el chico

-A que tú no comprenderías lo que pasa aquí, ni en otro lado-

- Eso dolió sabes- dijo sarcástico, le extendió su mano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa-Makoto Hizaku

-Aya…-

-Ayanami Rei-corto el chico intempestivamente recogiendo su mano al ver que ella no podía estrecharla por el cabestrillo- conozco tu nombre, eso hecha abajo tu teoría que no se nada-Rei lo miro con sorpresa y volvió su rostro al cielo

-Es bueno conocerte Makoto-dijo sin mirarlo

-Lo mismo digo Ayanami-sonrió por lo bajo, había logrado hacer contacto con su blanco

* * *

El receso había llegado casi a su fin y Hizaku no podía encontrar a Atsuki, de pronto un golpe le dio en la espalda sin que se diera cuenta.

-Esto es por lo que me dijiste el día de ayer y este otro por lo de hoy-lanzo el golpe pero Hizaku ya estaba alerta y tomo de nuevo el puño de Touji

-Touji no lo entiendes, no puedes vencerme aunque lo intentes-cerro la mano y el puño del deportista se comenzó a comprimir arrancándole un gesto de dolor

-¡Esta bien!, tu ganas nuevo-dijo con el rostro pleno de dolor lo cual hizo arrodillarse

-Mi nombre es Hizaku-lo soltó y lo ayudo a levantarse

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-dando un golpe a la mano extendida

-Yo no guardo rencores, asi que ¿amigos?-

-¡Como digas!- dio media vuelta y se fue

-¿Eso que fue?- oyó tras el

-¿Atsuki-chan?-dijo temeroso Hizaku

-Si soy yo, ¿quien era ese?, Hizaku-dijo con malicia su nombre

El chico volteo y vio a otras dos chicas que la acompañaban. Tomo valor y le respondió.

-Un nuevo amigo-la campana sonó anunciando el fin del receso y el inicio del final del día de clases.

* * *

Los días fueron corriendo y Shinji no daba señales de volver a la escuela, ahora Hizaku tampoco iría; su madre había pedido un permiso para estar con ella pero en realidad lo que quería era llevarlo a Nibelungos. Llegaron muy temprano en la mañana y Reika tenía unas ojeras de antología.

-Reika, te vez como si cien búfalos te hubieran pasado encima-dijo divertida la mujer

-No te burles Mitsuki; Loki me tiene trabajando noche y día en el YC-

-¿YC?- pregunto Hizaku

-Yggdrasil Core, el nuevo corazón de Ymir y su fuente permanente de poder a partir del día de hoy-dijo bostezando al final- se la instalaremos en la tarde

-¿Quieres decir que ya esta listo para la prueba de activación?-dijo la Mayor

-En dos días a lo máximo, por cierto supimos por una fuente del edificio que vieron salir al piloto de la unidad 1 esta mañana muy temprano y que no tenia signos de ir a la escuela; el se dirigía hacia la estación de trenes-

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que haya escapado?-dijo Hizaku

-La verdad no lo se-bostezo por segunda vez y ahora alargo un taza de café a sus labios

-Tengo que comprobarlo-exclamo el chico

-Pero antes jovencito-sonrió la doctora-tu debes ir a cambiarte para la prueba de los receptores, tu serás el piloto de Ymir-

-¡Bien!-

El chico fue a los vestidores y se puso un traje parecido al de su padre pero este era completamente negro con finas líneas blancas bordeando los costados y en su cabeza hacia dos pequeños receptores que se ajustaban a sus sienes.

-¡Estoy listo Ymir! –susurro caminando a la sala de simulación

* * *

La prueba había terminado exitosamente y ahora estaba ahí en la puerta con la placa que describía a su propietaria, Katsuragi M, acerco su dedo temeroso cuando oyó pasos tras el, Hizaku volteo en un segundo para ver a Touji y a Kensuke.

-¿Qué hay Hizaku? ¿Por qué faltaste hoy a la escuela?-dijo Kensuke

-Yo tenia cosas que hacer, ¿saben si Shinji se presentó?-dijo desconcertado

-No, al igual que los últimos cinco días-dijo Touji aun un poco enojado

-Entonces no tiene caso que toque a esta puerta, el no va a estar-

-Si tu no lo haces lo haremos nosotros-dijo el deportista haciéndolo a un lado y toco el timbre, los tres se pusieron en posición de firmes y la puerta se abrió bruscamente

-¡SHINJI!-grito una mujer de pelo purpura

-Lo sentimos pero lo buscábamos nosotros-exclamo Hizaku

-Ya veo chicos-dijo triste- Shinji no esta, parece que se fue-

-Si regresa, ¿podría decirle que lo queremos ver?-dijo el chico de gafas

-¡Lo hare!-dijo un poco sonriente, de pronto clavo la mirada en Hizaku- te pareces a alguien que conocí-

-No se a que se refiera Katsuragi-san-dijo un poco nervioso ante el cuestionamiento

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo Touji haciendo una reverencia

Los tres chicos se fueron, dejaron a Misato furiosa y pensativa de que el rostro del chico lo había visto en algún lado en su pasado.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego con la esperanza de aclarar sus pensamientos y ver si Ikari había vuelto, al entrar al salón no vio gran diferencia del día anterior algunos de los chico de la clase dejaron de asistir, eso se lo atribuía al ataque que los ángeles habían tenido en los últimos días. Llego la hora del descanso y Hizaku vio a Atsuki sola, sentada en un rincón del patio

-¿Qué sucede Atsuki-chan?-pregunto el chico

-Mis amigas se mudaron a Tokio dos ayer por la tarde y ahora estoy sola en el receso-dijo triste

-¡No estás sola!, estoy yo contigo y lo estaría hasta que tuvieras nuevas amigas-

-Tú eres de un grado más alto que el mío lo ha visto, estas en el 2-A y yo en el 1-C-

-¿Eso tiene alguna diferencia para ti acaso?, será divertido además no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer-dijo sarcástico

-¿Así que para ti solo soy alguien con quien perder el tiempo?- dijo un tanto furiosa

-No quería insinuar eso- puso sus manos frete a ella-solo que cuando estoy contigo no me siento como un chico normal-

-Yo solo quiero decirte que si es un intento por que sea tu no…-

-¡NO!-interrumpió bruscamente, sonrojado-no es eso lo que quiero

-En serio-bajo su rostro ante el desencanto de las palabras del chico-

-Al parecer esperabas otra respuesta ¿verdad?-

-No… yo… solo… -miro a su alrededor con el color carmesí en todo su rostro

-Está bien, no hay por qué disculparse. Sin embargo, quiero que salgas conmigo esta tarde-dijo sonriente

-¿Salir contigo? ¿En una cita?-dijo nerviosa

-No, solo salir como amigos; a la sala de videojuegos o a algún otro lugar que tú quieras así no te sentirás tan sola-exclamo con malicia

-Pasas por mí a las 5-tomo un trozo de papel ende su bolsillo y con un lápiz escribió la dirección de su casa- aquí estaré esperándote

-Bien entonces te veo a las 5-se levanto para ir a comprar algo para su almuerzo pero la campana sonó-¿Qué? ¿Es hora de volver a clase? ¡que pesado!-dijo con resignación

* * *

El bloque E de departamentos del sector 8, era una de las secciones de Tokio-3 mas "antiguas" ya que los materiales, acero y concreto, habían perdido su semblante de nuevos en algunos se veían las vigas que sostenían los complejos edificios.

Hizaku subió por las escaleras hasta el 9° piso, lo que fue un gran esfuerzo para él, gracias a que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio. Toco en la puerta marcada con el apellido Kinomoto y un joven de cabello negro algo alborotado, facciones delgadas y ojos castaños la abrió.

-¿Qué deseas?-dijo seco y frio

-Vengo por Atsuki para llevarla a la ciudad-

-Un momento- volteo su rostro-Atsuki tu novio ya llego-

-¡Que no es mi novio!, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir Dizu-nisan?-Atsuki quito a su hermano y salió tomando del brazo a Hizaku-¡vuelvo en unas dos horas!

-¡Si claro!, ¡cuídala mocoso! O sino tu cabeza estará en mi pared- cerró la puerta y Atsuki lo jalo

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano exagera cada vez que un chico me pide salir con el-exclamo sonriente

-¿Vives aquí?, pensé que vivías en el centro –dijo recordando el incidente con el EVA

-Si allí vivía hasta que el edificio fue destruido por el robot, mi papa y yo vivimos temporalmente con mi hermano, mi mama nos abandono cuando yo solo tenía 5 o 6 años, desde entonces papa trabaja todo el día en NERV como ingeniero y mi hermano como asistente de limpieza.-

-¡Interesante!-dijo extasiado por el pequeño relato que revelo gran parte de la vida de la chica a su parecer

-¿y dime a dónde vas a llevarme?-

-Tú decide, esta vez tu manda-

-¿No querrás que te tome la palabra?-

-Tal vez-

-Entonces eres a partir de este momento mi esclavo-el chico paso saliva y la chica lo jalo

* * *

Iban regresando del centro que ya había sido en su mayoría, las partes menos afectadas, reconstruido; habían empezado por un salón de juegos en el que Hizaku le gano un peluche de un pingüino y ella le enseño a jugar en las maquinas de pelea. Por primera vez Hizaku había sentido un chico normal sin las especulaciones de los EVA ni sus preocupaciones por los pilotos. La siguiente para el puesto de hamburguesas donde pidieron la típica ración de dos adolescentes; papas, hamburguesa doble y soda; por ultimo tuvieron el atardecer para verlo desde el mirador que les daba una magnifica vista de los edificios móviles de Tokio-3.

-Creo que aquí termina mi recorrido-dijo frente a la puerta de la chica

-Si fuiste muy amable al haberme invitado a salir, no me divertía tanto desde que mi madre se fue- exclamo abrazando el peluche

-¿Algún día podríamos repetirlo?-dijo tímido

-Cuando quieras Hizaku-senpai-sonrió la chica con un ligero toque carmín en sus mejillas

-Solo Hizaku-

-Entonces tú solo llámame Atsu-

-Está bien Atsu- sonrió al ver sus ojos café claro mirándolo con dulzura-Es hora de irme, sino mi madre puede preocuparse-

-No te retengo mas Hizaku- un dulce beso se clavo en la mejilla del chico haciendo que la sangre coloreara sus mejillas- ¡Que descanses!-

-Tu… tam… bien-dijo entrecortado mientras ella entraba a la casa

Su celular sonó mientras bajaba el edificio

-¿Bueno?-

-Hizaku ¿Dónde estás?, ya son casi las 8-dijo Mitsuki molesta

-Mitsuki estaré ahí en poco tiempo, ¡deja de comportarte como mi madre!-

-Podre no ser tu madre, pero soy tu oficial superior te quiero aquí en 30 minutos máximo-grito con fuerza

-Si Mayor Furia-dijo colgando y camino por la calle embelesado por el primer beso de una chica

* * *

El domingo merecido día de descanso había llegado por fin, solo que no para el, Shinji no había aparecido en los dos días siguientes a su encuentro con Misato; ahora el estaba frente a la capsula de Ymir, el rostro del gigante era algo deforme pero ahora tenia un esbozo de armadura que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y en el pecho se encontraba la creación de su padre y ahora nuevo invento de la doctora Hagen. El YC ahora ya estaba totalmente funcional y cargado.

-¿Cómo funciona doctora?-dijo el holograma de Thor al haberle mencionado el núcleo

-La energía almacenada se distribuye a lo largo de los cristales que forma el núcleo, esta hecho con todas las especificaciones del Dr. Nakasame y con la bioingeniería logramos que este fuera funcional; una carga completa de energía puede rendir hasta 24 horas de trabajo en máxima capacidad y ahora probaremos si el chico puede controlarlo-

-¿No habrá problemas esta vez?-Exclamo Odín preocupado

- No señor, instalamos una forma de expulsar la capsula manualmente si es necesario-dijo Mkitsuki contenta por tener su traje de Mayor nuevamente puesto.

-¡Entonces comencemos!-ordeno Loki

-Paso uno: activación ¡inicio!-dijo uno de los científicos a los controles del gigante

La capsula entro con Hizaku en su interior, el LOD lleno la cabina y el chico tomo los mandos iniciando el poder interno, las pantallas brillaron de diferentes colores y formas para al final observar la pared del cuarto donde estaba Ymir.

-Lecturas en 0.45 y aumentando hasta limite de activación, la energía del YC paso a 100%, campo de fuerza en 25% de consistencia-dijo otro

-Activación en verde procedamos al siguiente paso-dijo Reika

-Paso dos: sincronización ¡inicio!-dijo una mujer en el panel

Un zumbido llego a sus oídos y sintió su cuerpo rígido como si el estuviera de pie, la voz de su padre susurraba en su cabeza como si los recuerdos le hablaran y de repente callo.

-Sincronización normal, en 65 puntos y subiendo a niveles de movimiento de 250 puntos-las ondas en la pantalla se alinearon al instante y una pequeña barra se puso verde-Nivel de sincronización 71%-

-¡Hizaku mueve el brazo izquierdo!-dijo la doctora mientras el chico lo escucho en la cabina

Jalo la palanca de los mando y el brazo se alzo como si el fuera el que lo hacia normalmente movió el otro brazo y los vio con los ojos verdes del gigante

-Siento como si yo fuera Ymir y la cabina huele al perfume que usaba mi padre-dijo el chico

-Eso es normal, eso creo-murmuro lo último- tu activación y sincronización son perfectas, al parecer tu puedes controlar al gigante-dijo la doctora

-¿Están ahí mis padres?-pregunto Hizaku

-¿La Trinidad? si esta aquí, en holograma, pero te oyen-dijo la Mayor

-¿Puedo pedirles un favor?-dijo Hizaku apareciendo frente a los hologramas de la trinidad

-Si, ¿cuál es?-dijo Odín alegre

-Quiero que el nombre del gigante cambie y yo quiero rebautizarlo-

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame?-dijo Loki, una sonrisa surco el rostro del chico

-Evangelion unidad Omega-dijo fuertemente

-¡Asi será!-dijeron los tres al unisonó

Esa noche iba llegando de la tienda de víveres a su casa donde vio a Misato entrando a su casa cabizbaja.

-Misato-san-grito y la mujer volteo-¿ha vuelto Shinji?-

-Ya apareció Kensuke lo encontró en una región apartada de Hakone, solo que el se ira mañana, no quiere saber nada de nosotros-

-¿Se ira mañana? ¿Eso no puede ser?-

-¡Lo es!, tal vez se mejor para el adiós…

-Makoto, Makoto Hizaku-

-Que lindo nombre, nos vemos- dijo la mujer entrando a su apartamento-¿Hizaku?-susurro tras la puerta.

El chico camino a su casa cabizbajo, Shinji se iría y el no podía hacer nada, ¿o si?

-¡Yo hare que vuelva!-exclamo decidido. La puerta se abrió y el entro.

* * *

**_Notas del autor:_**

_El quinto episodio llego y con un poco de historia en ella ahora que se ira Shinji Hizaku abra perdido al hombre clave en su mision, ¿podra convencerlo de que regrese a pilotear? o ¿dejara que simplemente se vaya?_

_Aclaren esta interrogantes en el próximo capitulo "Despertar" y dejen sus Reviews para seguir como voy_

_Se despide de ustedes el no vivo Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_

_**PD: Gracias a FulltimeDreamgirl Por sus comentarios y decirle que me encanta como escribe**_.


	7. Despertar

**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece es de Gainax y si por mi fuera esta seria la verdadera historia**

**Neón Génesis Evangelion**

**Capitulo 6.- Despertar**

Ahí estaba la oscuridad frente a el; no se movia, no se atrevía a hacerlo, parecía como si sus músculos solo conocieran la posición que habían tomado ahora. Una luz lleno la celda y el chico levanto la cabeza, como era posible que perturbaran la "paz" que sentía al estar solo y sin oír los reclamos, las voces, el llanto; la imagen de la niña llorando volvió a su mente, no dejaba de atormentarlo, al igual que las palabras que le había dicho Touji antes de querer golpearlo.

"- Por tu culpa mi hermana esta en el hospital, por tu incompetencia novato; debo sacar este dolor –"

-¿Shinji?-se oyó de la persona que le había perturbado su oscuridad, era Misato-se que no estas bien por lo que paso en el EVA, pero sabes que desobedeciste mis ordenes y eso no puede ser por parte de un piloto ¿tu entiendes verdad?-la voz de la Capitan de NERV era sutil con un dulce tono maternal en cada palabra

No hubo respuesta, solo el sonido de la respiración del muchacho se oía en la celda, su mente seguia divagando aun con las palabras de su tutora. Dio un giro a su rostro y vio con una mirada vacía a la persona que le había traído a ese lugar, que le había pedido que fuera piloto del EVA; Gendo miraba tras la Capitan con ojos inexpresivos y su rostro del mismo semblante.

-Dime ¿pilotearas o no?, es la ultima oportunidad- la voz seca y fría llegaron a los oídos de Shinji deseaba lanzarse sobre el y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, el odio se incremento ante lo que había dicho su padre

-Entonces solo te intereso como piloto del EVA ¿no es asi?-dijo con un nudo en su garganta

-¿Para que otra cosa te querría?-exclamo en respuesta

-¡No lo hare!- grito Shinji con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, se sentía frustrado, dolido, apaleado; por su rostro unas lagrimas rodaron y su furia se incremento al oír las ultimas palabras de su padre

- ¡Vete!, no necesitamos a un niño mimado como tu para salvar a la humanidad-dio media vuelta y avanzo con paso firme, su detuvo un momento junto al guardia-cancelen sus credenciales, Shinji Ikari ya no pertenece a NERV, ¡llévenselo de aquí!-siguió su camino y no volvió el rostro otra vez hasta haber desaparecido en el ascensor

-¿No quieres pensarlo mejor?-dijo Misato, que se había mantenido al margen-¿Shinji?-

-No quiero saber nada de esto, ¡quiero volver con mi tutor!-gruño y bajo su vista

-Adiós-la puerta se cerró dejándolo nuevamente en la oscuridad-espero que comprendas lo que haces-

Shinji volvió a sus pensamientos y vio a los rostros que le habían mostrado que también el era un humano pero al ver el rostro de su padre la furia lleno su cuerpo que tembló por un momento y recordó lo que le había sucedido el primer día que llego. Rei herida, la mano del robot sobre el, el semblante de su padre, la cabina del Evangelion, el dolor que le había producido el tercer ángel, la confusión. Era lo único que aun tenia y no iba a verlo nunca más.

00000

Hizaku no había ido a la escuela, al igual que Kensuke y Touji; Hikari veía a sus demás compañeros con furia por no hacerle caso al indicar que se sentaran. Rei y Shinji tampoco habían asistido, a lo que ella lo vio como normal por su trabajo en el centro de investigaciones, el maestro Nebukawa entro al salón y los alumnos tomaron asiento.

-¡De pie!, ¡reverencia!, ¡sentados!-las ordenes como jefa de grupo ahora si eran cumplidas.

En su corazón sintió un poco de lastima por Shinji, sabia que ahora el futuro de la humanidad y el destino de Tokio-3 estaban sobre sus hombros. La clase comenzó con una aburrida anécdota de la Tierra antes del segundo impacto.

00000

El vehículo oficial de NERV llegaba a la estación de trenes, Shinji bajo de el cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta, avanzo unos pasos y una mochila voló hacia el.

-¡Olvidas tus cosas novato!-dijo Touji apareciendo con Kensuke a su lado

-¡Gracias!-dijo sonriente

-Te iras por nuestra culpa ¿verdad?-susurro Kensuke su mente lo había pensado desde que Misato les había contado que el se iría ese día.

-No, es solo que ya no necesito tener sobre mis hombros esa responsabilidad-dijo cabizbajo, levanto el rostro en un movimiento viéndolos directamente a los ojos

-Te quiero pedir una disculpa-señalo el deportista- entendí que no fue tu culpa lo que le paso a mi hermanita y aun asi yo iba a golpearte- extendió su mano al frente - ¡suerte!-

Shinji estrecho la mano del chico, aun asi se sentía responsable de lo que le había sucedido a su hermana, dio una despedida corta a Kensuke y tomo su maleta avanzando al anden. Misato se acerco a el antes de entrar por los torniquetes, le dio una mirada de ternura y lo abrazo.

-Iras a tu casa ¿eso será lo mejor?-unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos

-Eso será lo mejor-contesto- ¡Te voy a extrañar Misato!

-Yo también pequeño-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió

Ahora veía a los posibles amigos que pudo haber tenido, su vista se cristalizo y unos cúmulos de lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Llego al andén y otra figura lo esperaba, era el chico que lo había defendido, el que le había pedido abiertamente que fuera su amigo.

-¿Asi de fácil te rindes?-pregunto cortante y con lo brazos cruzados

-Si, no hay nada que me impida hacer lo contrario-contesto sin sentimiento

- ¡Eres reemplazable!, ahora que te vas pondrán a otro chico en tu lugar-dijo despectivamente pero el sabia que si no era duro con el talvez asi haría lo que estaba pensando, irse

-Lo se, piensas que soy tonto-respondió dolido, esa afirmación había dado en el blanco

-Shinji-kun, tu reemplazo podría ser Rei u otro de tus amigos, ¡no lo sabes bien!- el veneno en su voz subió de nivel

-Eso es lo que quiero-respondió furioso

-Entonces quieres que otros sufran por ti; eres un cobarde, no mereces que alguien te estime-

-Nadie lo hace, yo soy lo único que tengo-su mano se cerro en un puño y dejo caer la maleta en el suelo

-Aparte eres egoísta- se acerco a el con paso tranquilo-eres patético

-¡Cállate!-tiro un golpe al rostro de Hizaku y se incrusto en su mejilla, el chico cayo de bruces-¡No eres nadie para hablarme asi! No sabes como he sufrido, perdí a mi madre, mi padre me odia y solo me quiere para pilotear ese monstruo-

-Aparte de todo, ciego-dijo volteando su rostro, el labio se había abierto por el golpe y un poco de sangre corría por su menton-yo perdí a mi padre en una revuelta cuando yo solo tenia 2 años y mi madre me ha cuidado desde entonces, solo que ella nunca esta en casa y me siento solo- se levanto y se puso frente a el- ahora que puedo entablar amistad con alguien parecido a mi se va con el rabo entre las piernas solo por que cometió unos pequeños errores, eso es lo que nos hace mas fuertes y tu solo huyes de la situación como si fueras el único que siente dolor-

-Yo… no…-tartamudeo, lo que decía Hizaku era verdad; ahora veía que no estaba solo.

-Pero que vas a saber tú, si solo vez por ti mismo-dio media vuelta y camino con paso lento- espero que vuelvas pronto amigo-dijo sin voltear

-Pero… si yo… tú…-tartamudeaba, no comprendía por que había hecho todo eso; le dio una mirada mientras se elevaba en las escaleras eléctricas.

El tren llego a la estación y una bocina anuncio el destino, era su oportunidad de volver con su tutor, dejar atrás los recuerdos amargos, dejar atrás a sus primeros amigos en mucho tiempo. Las puertas se abrieron y el se quedo viendo el interior. Dio un par de pasos, las puertas se cerraron y el tren inicio su marcha.

00000

Misato veía desde la calle todo lo acontecido con el chico que había ido a buscar a Shinji, Hizaku, ese nombre retumbaba en su mente cada vez que lo pronunciaba pero cuando intentaba descubrir el motivo por el cual resonaba, su mente se bloqueaba y tenia la visión de su padre cargándola a la capsula de salvamento.

El tren avanzo y sonrió, tal vez Shinji seria feliz ahora. El último vagón abandono la estación y en el andén se encontraba el castaño con su maleta en sus manos,

-No necesito irme, ¡estoy en casa!- corrió a las escaleras y alcanzo a Hizaku antes de salir- Hizaku-san ¡espera!-el chico volteo

-¡Veo que comprendiste!-exclamo con una sonrisa- ¡Bienvenido otra vez a Tokio-3!-

-¡Golpéame!- grito Shinji

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido

-¡Golpéame!, yo no tenia derecho a hacerlo y aun asi lo hice, tu decías la verdad-dijo poniendo el rostro, Hizaku levanto el brazo y le dio un golpe liviano- eso fue…- vio la mano extendida del chico-

-Estamos a mano, ¿amigos?-exclamo con una sonrisa

-¡Amigos!- estrecho la mano de Hizaku y le dio un abrazo donde comenzó a llorar-

-Todo saldrá bien solo espera un poco…-dijo con una mirada de satisfacción había conseguido su objetivo

00000

-¿Qué te sucedió?-grito Mitsuki al ver el rostro del chico que acababa de entrar en el departamento

-Nado solo es un rasguño, dijiste que no fuera un bebe-reclamó

-Pero eso no es solo un pequeño rasguño, es un golpe; ¿Quién lo hizo? ¡Dime en este momento jovencito!-la furia de la Mayor iba en aumento, incluso su cara estaba roja

-Fue el piloto de NERV, Shinji, pero yo lo provoque al hacerle ver lo que era importante-dijo sonriente ante la acción que había tenido que sufrir para que Shinji no se fuera.

-Hay no, si Reika lo sabe me matara-dijo preocupada por la reaccion de la doctora

-Si se que…-dijo una voz en la entrada

-¡Nada!-dijo la Mayor viendo a la doctora con víveres,la habia invocado, se puso frente al chico para que ella no lo viera.

-Reika-sensei, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- dijo Hizaku saliendo de su escondite, los ojos de Reika se abrieron como platos al ver la mejilla morada y un poco hinchada del chico, aparte de la herida en su labio.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-grito mirando a Mitsuki con furia-¿dejaste que a mi niño le sucediera un accidente?-por primera vez la Mayor sentía miedo.

-¡No fue su culpa Reika!-dijo Hizaku poniéndose frente a la pelirroja

-Mi primer día fuera de Nibelungos y me encuentro con esto, ¡ven acá muchachito! Voy a curarte esa herida-le dijo al chico arrastrándolo al baño donde tomo los utensilios de curación e inicio su trabajo

-Parece que ahora si tengo una mama de verdad- pensó Hizaku mientras la doctora le ponía alcohol en su labio-¡Eso duele!- grito a todo pulmón

00000

La escuela era lo normal ahora, pero cada vez más chicos desaparecían con la excusa de que la ciudad ya no era segura, Rei estaba en clase de natación mientras el cuarteto de locos, como eran llamados Touji, Kensuke, Shinji y Hizaku, se mantenía en el patio. Shinji no dejaba de ver a la chica albina mientras los otros hablaban de cosas triviales, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasa.

-¿Qué haces Shinji?, mirando a Rei, "hentai"-dijo Kensuke

-¿Qué veías?, ¿sus grandes pechos?, ¿sus tersos muslos?, ¿o su piel suave?-inquirió Touji

-yo…-el chico se sonrojo al máximo que su rostro daba-solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué siempre esta sola?-

-Solo no tiene personalidad- dijo secamente el deportista

-¿Conoces algo de ella Shinji?, trabajas con ella en NERV-dijo Hizaku que quería saber un poco más de su blanco de espionaje

-La verdad es que no hemos hablado mucho... -dijo cabizbajo el chico

-¡Levántense holgazanes!-grito el maestro de educación física-¡denle 20 vueltas al campo ahora!-

-Si señor-gritaron al unisonó, Hizaku volteo hacia la reja y vio a Atsuki riéndose de el. El día no ofreció más sorpresas

00000

Las clases terminaron sin contratiempos mayores, Hizaku y compañía caminaban a la salida del colegio cuando Atsuki les cerró el paso.

-Hizaku necesito hablar contigo ¿me acompañarías al parque?-dijo sonrojada por el atrevimiento que había tenido

-¡Claro Atsuki!, los veo mañana chicos-levanto la mano y los otros tres se fueron

La pareja comenzó a caminar en silencio, en un acto innato sus manos se entrelazaron hasta que llegaron al parque, Hizaku la soltó y la chica se sentó en el columpio más cercano, sentía un nudo inmenso en el estomago, al igual que la chica no habían tenido esos sentimientos antes pero ahora Hizaku se sentía como un chico normal.

El silencio reino por un momento mientras ella se balanceaba.

-¿Necesitabas decirme algo?-dijo Hizaku rompiendo el silencio que le había producido un poco de enojo

-Bueno…yo… la verdad es que solo quería estar contigo-dijo la chica sonrojada

Bajo su rostro, la timidez no le dijo decir nada mas, de pronto unas manos la empujaron en el juego, Hizaku sonreía al momento que ella también reía. En ese momento se creo una conexión especial entre ellos. Las personas que observaban esa escena sonrieron y entre ellos un chico de cabello blanco se les quedo viendo, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su semblante era sombrío, una persona se cruzo y el observador desapareció.

00000

El día ofrecía muchas cosas, era soleado y con un aroma al arroz que estaba cocinando, lo único que no concebía era ver a su "madre" en el sillon con su laptop en su regazo mirando las ultimas noticias que le habían mandado desde Nibelungos.

-Mitsuki, ¿Qué necesito hacer si una chica me gusta?- dijo sin ver directamente a la mujer

-¿Qué?-dijo un poco confundida, no lo había oído bien- no entiendo a lo que te refieres, me repites la pregunta-

¿Qué necesito hacer si una chica me gusta?-dijo repitiendo cada palabra con enfasis

-¿Te gusta una chica?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Nooo, solo lo preguntaba por que un amigo me pidio su consejo-dijo sarcástico-claro que me gusta una chica-grito en tono bajo

-Mira yo no soy la mas adecuada para contestar tu pregunta, por si no lo recuerdas yo nunca me case y no pienso hacerlo-exclamo algo ofendida

-Ya lo se, pero eres mi tutora y me debes aconsejar-

-En ninguna parte de mi contrato dice que debo hacer eso, lo único que puedo decirte es que seas como siempre y decírselo, ¿quien es la desafortunada?-dijo la mujer

-Es…-la frase fue interrumpida por el sonido de una sirena y del teléfono celular de ambos, rápidamente la Mayor contesto

-¿Hola?-

-¡Vengan a Asgard es clave roja!-dijo una grabación distorsionada.

Rápidamente Hizaku apago la estufa y corrieron al estacionamiento del complejo, la mujer encendió el auto y salieron deprisa hacia la región donde estaba la base de Nibelungos. En el horizonte vieron un punto que se iba acercando, Hizaku se tapo los oídos sentía como si un chirrido inundara el ambiente.

-Hizaku ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo la mujer

-¿No lo oyes Mitsuki? ese ruido me molesta-dijo entrecortado

-¿Cuál? Yo no oigo nada-exclamo preocupada mientras que el ruido se hacia mas fuerte en los oídos del chico

En el cielo paso un cubo que avanzaba flotando a la ciudad y un nuevo ángel era declarado.

00000

En la base de Nibelungos la cosa no estaba bien, Hizaku había sido llevado a la enfermería al ver que los oídos le sangraban y en el cuarto donde estaba el EVA, los ojos del robot permanecían fijos, las primeras placas de blindaje habían sido puestas para la batalla, pero no estaba listo aun.

Los científicos y las personas encargadas de la logística veían en las pantallas como el ángel llegaba al centro de la ciudad y el EVA 01 salía a la superficie. Los instrumentos ligados a la Valkirias comenzaron a volverse locos y un rayo de partículas comenzo a verse. Un grito fue escuchado en la enfermería y el Omega prorrumpió un rugido queriendo quitarse las ataduras para ir hacia el sonido. Hizaku gritaba, el zumbido se había hecho más intenso y ahora penetraba en su cerebro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- grito Reika a los médicos

-No lo sabemos, al parecer las partículas producen un tipo de sonido ultrasónico, no sabemos por que el chico puede oírlo.-dijo uno de lentes y de estatura baja junto a una computadora

De pronto el chico cayo desmayado y el silencio reino la enfermería, en el puente todos veían como era retirado el Evangelion 01 de la escena, Omega volvió a su estado inactivo dejando destrozos en el lugar donde estaba albergado.

00000

-¡Esto es extraño!- dijo Thor a los otros dos hologramas

-Yo también lo creo, Hizaku fue el único que pudo "escuchar" ese ataque del ángel, además de que el mismo EVA Omega dio señales de activación sin piloto-exclamo Loki

-Esto prueba una pequeña teoría que me dio el doctor Nakasame antes de morir-dijo Odín

-¿Cuál es?-interrumpió Loki

-El decía que el gigante que iba a crear tal vez actuara por cuenta propia cuando un ángel poderoso o incluso el mismo Adán lo llamara, pero tal vez no fue eso lo que activo al robot-exclamo con preocupación lo último

-¿Entonces que lo activo?-pregunto Thor confundido

-Fue el grito de Hizaku-dijo con un tono sombrío- desde el momento de la activación y en los ejercicios de sincronización el EVA parece responder muy bien al chico. Eso tal vez nos quiera decir que Nakasame no esta muerto y su alma aun esta dentro del robot-

-¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Loki

-Yo vi a un ángel de frente y me marco como uno de los que derramaría sangre por los manuscritos que tiene Lorenz Keel en sus manos, asi que yo si lo creo-dijo Odín convencido

-Entonces veremos que hace NERV con este enemigo, ya han perdido algunas armas y por lo que nuestro espía nos pudo dar es que el mismo Gendo esta preocupado-dijo Loki

-Si tenemos un espía dentro ¿para que necesitamos los informes de Hizaku?-dijo Thor

-¿Aun no entiendes por que mandamos al chico?, lo hicimos para que el escenario de Lorenz cambie drásticamente, recuerden que yo también leí los manuscritos y se como quitar a los peones del tablero antes de darle jaque al rey-dijo entusiasta

00000

La energía en todo Japón había sido desconectada, el único lugar que seguia teniendo electricidad era la base de Nibelungos; Hizaku veía en el puente al ángel, el zumbido seguia en sus oídos pero ya era más tenue. Las cámaras del exterior no funcionaban asi que una cámara espía había sido mandada al la cima de la montaña Fukawa donde se encontraban los Evangelion y demás equipo operacional de NERV.

-¿Qué intentan hacer?-pregunto Hizaku

-Destruir al ángel con un ataque de un rifle de positrones, el cual fue requerido desde las 15 horas de hoy-dijo un sargento

-Hay algo que no me gusta de ese monstruo-exclamo enojado

-¿Es algo objetivo Hizaku?-dijo la doctora tras el

-No, simplemente que ese monstruo hizo que yo quedara inconsciente, además que ese zumbido era algo diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera oído. Era como si tratara de establecer comunicación conmigo-dijo pensativo

-De eso no puedes estar seguro, iniciaran la Operación Yashima en cualquier momento-dijo la Capitan con algo de preocupación en su mirada, desvio sus ojos a la pantalla

Los segundos corrían rápidamente, a una velocidad casi increíble. Las Valkirias iniciaron una cuenta regresiva al estar conectadas a al red de distribucion de energia ilegalmente, cuando el reloj llego a 0 inmediatamente un rayo verde salió del rifle que sostenía el EVA 01 y se cruzo con el ataque del ángel, Hizaku volvió a caer por el ruido; pensaba que esta vez soportaría pero no lo logro.

Un estallido hizo que la cámara dejara de transmitir por un momento, después la imagen regreso, el polvo se elevaba y el ángel dio un segundo disparo, esta vez el chico oyó claramente una voz.

-¡Déjenme hacer mi trabajo tranquilo!-dijo la voz con un tono de enfado

Las partículas se dispersaron por el EVA 00 que se había colocado con un escudo, el material se derretía rápidamente, de pronto otra vez fue disparado el rifle dando en el blanco.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-rugió la voz, el zumbido se fue y el angel cayo, Hizaku se levanto lentamente

-¿Estas bien?- oyó decir de Reika que lo sostuvo

-Yo… no… lo se-tartamudeo confundido, volvió los ojos en la pantalla para ver como el EVA 01 sacaba la capsula de piloto de su compañero y Shinji corría a abrirla, no se podía oír la conversación pero el chico quería estar ahí, saber lo que pasaba, descubrir que era la misteriosa voz.

-Esa voz, ¿habrá sido del ángel?-se pregunto mentalmente mientras era llevado nuevamente a la enfermería

00000

Los días pasaban impasibles dentro de las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, la inactividad era buena solo que en exceso le provocaba un sentimiento extraño. Los trabajos de limpieza por parte de NERV aun eran llevados a cabo, el timbre de la puerta sonó; se levanto con antipatía, hubiera querido quedarse con Mitsuki en Nibelungos para llenar los molestos formularios que se le habían pedido para asistir a una conferencia en el viejo Tokio con la doctora Hagen, toco el botón de apertura de las puertas y vio el rostro de Atsuki, el color rápidamente lleno sus mejillas, solo que ella se veía triste y consternada.

-Atsuki, no te quedes ahí pasa; ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?-la dirigió al sillon mientras ella veía solamente el suelo

-Yo… solo quiero un té-dijo fríamente

-¡Claro!, enseguida te lo traigo-camino a la cocina y sintió la presión de que algo malo sucedía con ella, puso la tetera y volvió con su invitada

-Hizaku…-dijo al verlo entrar

-¡Si Atsuki!-contesto tiernamente

-Yo vine… para… des… des… despedirme-el nudo en su garganta era peor de lo que ella hubiera pensado, el chico se quedo congelado en el umbral. El ruido de la tetera no le hizo moverse ni siquiera pestañear.

-¿A que te refieres?- exclamo el chico aun confundido

-Mi padre, mi hermano y yo nos mudamos a Tokio-1, después del ultimo ataque decidieron que era lo correcto-sollozo un poco.

-Eso no puede… te iras y que pasara… con… nosotros-dijo el chico casi al borde del llanto

-¡Perdóname! Pero creo que ya no hay un nosotros, ¡adiós!- le dio un suave beso en los labios, un leve picoteo, fue más que suficiente

El beso fue con un sabor a sal por las lágrimas que corrían en las mejillas de la chica. Salió corriendo dejando al chicopensativo, la tetera seguia con su silbido y el no se pudo mover ante lo que había acabado de suceder.

-¿Por qué?-susurro para si-deberia haberme quedado en la base-exclamo golpeando la pared

00000

Mitsuki otra vez estaba vestida de traje, ante el evento preparado para ese día, con ella iba la doctora Hagen, era una exposición donde se daría a conocer un nuevo invento que revolucionaria la guerra contra los ángeles. Ellas iban en representación de una falsa compañía para encubrir a Asgard, una mujer rubia subió al podio para dar un pequeño discurso.

-Ella es su contraparte de NERV, su nombre es Ritsuko Akagi-dijo la Mayor a la pelirroja

-Parece bastante apta en el tema, ¿Cómo sigue Hizaku?-dijo la doctora

-Físicamente bien, pero al parecer anímicamente esta destrozado y aun no encuentro el motivo-

-Si, no ha querido salir de Nibelungos, las pruebas de sincronización han sido un éxito y ha subido mucho, pero al parecer lo hace muy automático y eso no me gusta-

-A mi tampoco-el sonido del aplauso las saco de su conversación mientras un hombre subia al podio para anunciar el gran invento

-Hemos desarrollado en dos años un robot capaz de actuar por si mismo sin tripulación humana, se mueve por acción de energía atómica. Les presento damas y caballeros al Jet Alone-una pantalla salió tras el para presentar al robot blanco y rojo- después de la comida se dará la demostración y antes pueden hace preguntas-la doctora Akagi levanto la mano

-¿No es un riesgo tener un reactor nuclear en una arma dedicada a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?-

-Eso es mejor que un arma que solo dura 5 minutos –

-Pero el sistema de combate no es manipulado por humanos, ¿Cómo esperan tener éxito?

-Es más humano que una que produce inestabilidad en el piloto, además de salirse de control-

La discusión siguió por otros minutos más, mientras la doctora Hagen apuntaba todo lo que decían en una pequeña libreta.

-¿Para qué es todo eso?-dijo Mitsuki

-Son unas anotaciones de lo que dicen, aunque es superficial me puede dar una clara perspectiva de Omega-exclamo con una sonrisa

El tiempo paso, al igual que la comida, ahora estaban frente a una pantalla mientras el ejecutivo veía al Jet Alone ponerse en posición, unas varillas salieron de su espalda.

-¡Inicio!- grito

El robot comenzó a moverse poco a poco, de repente una alarma sonó, todos se movían de un lado a otro, el experimento había fallado, el JA estaba fuera de control y el reactor estaba subiendo su temperatura.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-grito el hombre

-¿Hay una forma de detenerlo?-dijo la Capitan Katsuragi, mientras Mitsuki y la doctora Hagen se escurrían fuera del complejo

-Si hay un control manual dentro del robot, pero tiene que detenerlo antes de que el reactor fusione-dijo el ejecutivo a lo cual la Capitan dio una sonrisa

00000

El Jet Alone estaba a unos segundos de explotar y la mujer ya había entrado para detenerlo, habían mandado llamar a la unidad uno quien detenía el avance del robot. en la sala de control el ejecutivo sudaba mientras veía como el reactor alcanzaba la temperatura de fusión.

La doctora Akagi controlaba la farsa desde el baño de mujeres, las ordenes de Gendo habían sido que sabotear el experimento, en un segundo la pantalla de su computadora se puso negra lo que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa.

En el robot, la computadora dio signos de reaccionar y el reactor volvió a enfriarse deteniendo su avance, la Capitan Katsuragi salió de aquella bomba atómica creada por los humanos.

Ritsuko marco en su teléfono el número del Comandante Ikari y el contesto.

-Alguien me saco del sistema, al parecer hay pájaros en el alambre-susurro

-Investigaremos, ¿pero el fin del sabotaje se cumplió?-contesto seco el Comandante

-Al parecer, ¡si!-el sonido de colgado sonó al final, la doctora aun se preguntaba quien era la persona que rompió la conexión con su títere.

To Be Continued...

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Hola pequeños mortales ha llegado el sexto capitulo con algo de atraso pero ya saben como es esto, no somos escritores que son pagados por lo que hacen, a lo cual me avoco a mis estudios. ¿que les parecio?, espero que me dejen sus reviews y gracias a Fulltime Dreamgirl, talvez haya actualizaciones de los capitulos pasados muy pronto. ¿que pasara con el corazon destrozado de Hizaku?, ¿una nueva chica venida desde las tierras alemanas le dara problemas o los resolvera? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo **Fiera Alemana**_

_Se despide de ustedes el no vivo Assamita _

_Huachi_Sama_


	8. Fiera Alemana

**Disclaimer: **Gainax creo el argumento base pero yo fui el creador de la historia

**Neón Génesis Evangelion **

**Capitulo 7.- Fiera Alemana**

El nuevo día llegaba sobre Japón, la luz se filtraba por un vidrio en el fondo de un lago cerca de la costa; Hizaku caminaba en los jardines improvisados de la base Nibelungos, la cual estaba construida debajo, se veían las sombras de los peces que interferían con el sol. El Sargento Maelstrom se acerco a el con paso firme.

-Señor, la Mayor Makoto quiere verlo-exclamo en tono marcial

-Dile que no tengo tiempo para ella-contesto, sin voltear, seco y frio

-Asi que no tienes tiempo para mi- dijo la mujer enojada tras el Sargento- ¡Puedes retirarte Alba!- el hombre dio un saludo marcial y se alejo

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Mayor Mitsuki?-dijo el chico cortante

-¿Mayor? ¿Desde cuando me llamas con mi rango?-pregunto confundida, pero seguía el enojo presente en ella

-Desde hoy, estaré en la base todo el tiempo y usted se merece el respeto de un Teniente como yo-

-¿Qué te sucede?, hace días que te noto extraño, aislado del mundo, por favor ¿dime que tienes?-repuso con la voz en alto

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar con trabajo duro sin contacto con el mundo-bajo su mirada al suelo

-¡Escúchame!-levanto más la voz y el chico volteo-ya trate de ser amable pero no me dejas otra opción que hablarte asi, eres un malcriado al contestarme de esa manera-miro que en sus ojos había una llama de furia

-Tómelo como quiera Mayor-dijo sin sentimiento, sus ojos estaban vacios y unas cuantas ojeras se veían bajo ellos

-No piensas ir a la escuela, visitar a tus amigos, ser un chico normal-

-¡No!-grito- ¡quisiera nunca haber salido de la Academia!-susurro cerrando los ojos-¡quisiera nunca haber aceptado la misión de la Trinidad!-

-¡Eso que tienes es odio contigo mismo!-le replico-te estas comportando como un hombre mientras que todavía eres un niño

-¡Si tengo odio conmigo y con los ángeles que hacen la vida de las personas miserable!-dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡Ya salió el peine!, es por lo de Atsuki ¿verdad?-dijo relajando su rostro

-¿Cómo lo…?-dijo sorprendido

-No se necesita ser un genio para saber que lo que tienes es un corazón roto; créeme, aunque nunca llegue a casarme a tu edad un chico también me rompió el corazón y por eso decidí la vida militar-señalo recordando a aquel hombre que le rompió el corazón.

-Eso no es lo mismo-levanto un poco la voz

-¡Claro que si!, un corazón roto ES un corazón roto-dijo con énfasis-se que Atsuki, su hermano y su padre se mudaron a Tokio-1 hace dos semanas, crees que dejaríamos sin vigilar a una chica que te vio, aunque disfrazado, y a un ingeniero que renuncio a NERV ¿yo no lo creo?; además al ser cercano al Evangelion 01 SEELE trato de asesinarlo con su familia-

-¿Qué dices?-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

-¡No te preocupes!, ya te dije que lo vigilábamos y el atentado no tuvo mayores consecuencias, ahora es miembro del equipo de Asgard-

-¿En donde?-exclamo con un deje de alegría

-Como técnico de blindaje en el EVA Omega, es un gran trabajador. Su familia fue llevada a Walhalla para su máxima protección-

-Asi que la única forman en que regresen es terminando la guerra con los ángeles ¿verdad?- dijo entusiasta.

-Si tu lo vez asi-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer había entrado al corazón del chico

-Necesito bañarme para mañana ir a la escuela, nos vemos Mitsuki- hablo mientras corría a las regaderas

-Ese chico me llevara a una vejez prematura- se masajeo las sienes

-Pero es un alivio que hayas encontrado lo que le sucedía-dijo Reika tras ella

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-dijo extrañada la mujer

-Lo suficiente-dijo sonriendo-necesito que vea los progresos de Omega-la Mayor siguió a la doctora y se perdieron entre los corredores

00000

Las clases iban a comenzar pero antes de ellas hubo una agitación general entre los alumnos ya que Hizaku había vuelto, a pesar de ser un chico nuevo tenia la facilidad para generar la simpatía del que se le cruzaba en el camino. Fue bombardeado con preguntas típicas de los estudiantes incluso Touji y Kensuke le preguntaban donde había estado esas dos semanas después del ataque del ángel.

-Ya les dije solo fue una pequeña ausencia por que mama fue transferida momentáneamente a Tokio-2-dijo tratando de parar el bombardeo de preguntas

En ese momento la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Shinji que venía con Rei y ella misteriosamente sonreía, un poco, pero sonreía. Al chico se le hizo muy extraña la actitud de ambos y a su mente volvió el recuerdo del 5° ángel.

-¡Hizaku!- exclamo el chico ojiazul al verlo- que bueno que regresaste ya había pensado que tu también te habías mudado-

-El trabajo de mama fue transferido a Tokio-2 y tuve que estar unos días con ella, ahora va y viene. Es una ruta muy larga pero dice que es por mi bien-

-Si, oye no quieren que vayamos al centro a jugar videojuegos después de clases-dijo Kensuke entusiasmado

-Esa sería una buena idea, pero hoy tengo prueba de sincronización en el EVA-dijo cabizbajo el castaño

-Tú te lo pierdes, sigo diciendo que los pilotos tienen una vida muy ajetreada, yo no quisiera estar en tus zapatos- dijo Touji

-¿Tu si vendrás Hizaku?-exclamo el chico de lentes

-Tal vez, necesito despejar mi mente de las chicas y sus enredos saliendo con mis mejores amigos- los tomó por el cuello y los abrazo; ellos no se dieron cuenta de lo que trataba de decir pero Rei lo había oído claramente.

A la hora del almuerzo se separaron en diferentes direcciones, Hizaku subió a la azotea donde comía su almuerzo cocinado por el, miraba el cielo con nostalgia y con un tono melancólico, una sombra se poso tras él y se dio vuelta rápidamente poniéndose en posición de defensa, la "intrusa" era Rei.

-Hola Hizaku-

-¿Qué sucede Ayanami?-exclamo volviendo a atacar su almuerzo

-Es tu manera de ser, cambio, tal vez Shinji y los otros no lo hayan notado claramente pero cambiaste, lo siento-dijo mirándolo muy profundamente

-Eso no es…-dijo nervioso

-No me gustaría entablar polémica al respecto-interrumpió fría al chico- lo que te suceda tal vez no sea tan malo, ni de mi incumbencia; yo también siento un diminuto cambio en mi persona gracias al acto que tuvo Ikari conmigo en el ataque del ángel-un pequeño sonrojo se vio intermitentemente

-¡Cierto!, ¿Qué sucedió con el ángel ya no pude ver nada en el refugio?-hablo queriendo tener mas datos para su reporte

-¡Eso es información confidencial de NERV!-el sonrojo volvió más intensamente

-Si es información de NERV, ¿a qué se debe tu sonrojo?- dijo mirándola fijamente

-Yo… no...-por primera vez Rei titubeo al contestar algo, había algo en el chico que lo hacía agradable y que quisiera contarle todo

-¡Vamos Rei no le diré a nadie!, por favor-la miro suplicante

-Ok, pero si me entero de que lo andas contando a todo mundo, yo misma te asesinare- un nuevo sentimiento llego al corazón de la albina era… ¡Enojo!-Shinji me saco de la capsula cuando destruyo al ángel, yo no sabía cómo actuar, le había dicho que yo estaba sola y me despedí de él. Al momento de que abrió la capsula comenzó a reclamarme y a decirme que no volviera a hacer eso, al final yo le pregunte qué es lo que debería hacer en ese momento y el solo me dio un sola palabra… Sonreír.- el chico había escuchado atentamente cada palabra

-¡Eso no fue tan malo!, eso es lo que todos deberíamos hacer sonreír ante la adversidad pero hay cosas con las que no basta una sonrisa-dijo tristemente

-Te refieres a la chica con la cual salías ¿verdad?-lo miro y el chico se atraganto con un bocado

-¿Oye todos saben de mi relación?-grito casi histérico

-No eras muy sutil que digamos- dio una pequeña risita– ¿esa fui yo?

-Si, gracias Rei-sonrió la chica nuevamente para entonar con el chico

-¿De qué?- dijo confundida

-Mi madre me saco de mi depresión y ahora sé que no soy el único al que le gusta una persona y esta no lo sabe- dio media vuelta para salir de la azotea mientras la chica lo veía irse- ¡por cierto no le diré nada a Shinji!- dijo al salir por la puerta

-… - se quedo mirando la puerta y comprendió lo que él acababa de decir.

00000

Hizaku veía el paisaje desde el helicóptero de las Naciones Unidas. Al igual que Touji y Kensuke, había sido invitado para una "misión", la de recoger a la nueva unidad. Divisaron el porta-aviones con su escolta, Kensuke no pudo reprimir el entusiasmo que tenia al visitar esa reliquia de la guerra.

El celular del chico sonó por un momento antes de que lo contestara.

-Hola-dijo a su interlocutor

-Hizaku, las Valkirias detectan una energía que emana del océano, ¡ten cuidado! ¿Quieres?- dijo la voz de Mitsuki y el colgó

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Misato

- Mi madre, para que volviera temprano ya que hoy me toca la cena-

-¿Tu también cocinas Hizaku?- pregunto Shinji

-Si y no es por presumir pero hago una sopa deliciosa-

-Algún día deberíamos compartir recetas-

-Yo también lo creo-

El vehículo descendió en el gran barco, el viento hizo que la gorra de Touji volara, mientras que Kensuke grababa lo que podía ver, aviones y marineros veían con gran expectación a los chicos. Hizaku tomo la gorra de Touji en el aire con un movimiento de su mano, el deportista no se pudo detener a tiempo y choco contra el, hubo un leve bamboleo de la nave y el chico perdió el equilibrio yéndose de espaldas tirando a una persona; abrió los ojos para observar una cabellera roja, unos ojos azules y unos labios rosas, todo que convergía en un rostro femenino.

-¡Quítateme de encima torpe!-grito con un ligero acento alemán y vio que la mano del chico estaba en su cuerpo, lo arrojo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-¡Fue un accidente!- dijo Hizaku observando detenidamente a la chica, llevaba un vestido delgado color amarillo, el viento ondeo mostrándole al chico lo que ocultaba el vestido.

Una bofetada iba hacia el chico al levantarse pero pudo esquivarla por unos centímetros.

-¡No te muevas para poder golpearte como te lo mereces!-gruño la chica con una mirada de furia.

-Si crees que me quedare quieto para ser agredido, ¡olvídalo!-contesto con la mirada fría.

-¡Sind gemein ein Hasenfuß!- grito a todo pulmón

-Hasenfuß ich? Mädchen verhätschelnden und arrogant- respondió sin darse cuenta, al haber convivido con Odín; el alemán y el noruego eran para el idiomas normales, los demás estaban viendo la discusión con palabras que no habían escuchado, Misato se interpuso.

-¡Ya chicos!, Asuka compórtate- la regaño

-Dile a ese kind que no vuelva a hablarme asi o le tirare todos los dientes-dijo alzando su puño

-Pero si usted Balg es una grosera y altanera-grito el chico en reproche

-Tan pronto y ya haciendo amigos-dijo un hombre que venia desarreglado, su cabello en una coleta y una barbilla sin afeitar; Misato frunció el ceño

-¡Kaji!- grito la chica y se puso tras el-ese niño me ha dicho cosas horribles

-Te voy a…-se iba a lanzar contra ella pero los chicos lo detuvieron.

-¡Ya basta!- grito la Capitan-Chicos ella es Asuka Langley Sohryu, segunda niña y piloto del Evangelion unidad 02-

-Halo, ¿Quién de ustedes es el tercer elegido?; espero que no seas tu- dijo mirando a Hizaku con enojo

-No, Yo soy el tercer niño Shinji Ikari- dijo el castaño acercándose

-Eres muy enclenque para ser…-gruño al ser interrumpida

-Oye víbora, si sigues con lo que vas a decir es mejor que te prepares a enfrentarme-se puso en guardia.

-¿Tu madre no te enseño modales?, eres un chico muy grosero y violento-dijo la chica

-¡Esto acabara mal!- pensó Misato

Después de otros segundo de batalla verbal todos fueron al puente guiados por Kaji, al llegar el almirante, un anciano con un bigote tupido pero bien recortado, hablo fuertemente.

-¡Señor Kaji no recuerdo haberlo invitado al puente!-

-Solo le traigo a la representante de NERV-dijo cansino, Misato se adelanto y abrió un folder que llevaba en las manos

-Estas son las especificaciones para conectar el suministro de emergencia-le extendió un folder

-Ja, si cree que activara su juguete aquí esta muy equivocada-miro con enojo a la Capitan

-Es solo en caso de emergencias solamente-sonrió

-Pierde su tiempo "niñera", el EVA 02 y su piloto nos ha sido confiada por la tercera rama de NERV en Alemania. ¡Esta en nuestra jurisdicción!-

-Cuando tendremos control sobre el EVA- pregunto la capitan mientras Asuka volvía su rostro hacia el chico ojiazul

-Hasta que lleguemos a nuevo Yokosuka-

-Entonces firme esto-dijo extendiéndole unos papeles

-No firmare nada, esta es mi nave y no encenderá su juguete mientras yo este al mando-

-Solo que su mando se diluye en caso de emergencia y NERV lo tomara-

-Habla casi como Ritsuko- dijo Shinji temeroso

Siguieron su camino hacia el ascensor de servicio, Hizaku veía cada rincón del porta-aviones, ya en el pequeño ascensor todos se apretujaron menos Hizaku y Shinji quienes se quedaron fuera.

-¿Que piso es a donde van los seguiremos en la otra vuelta del ascensor?-sonrió el chico

-Planta baja chico, los vemos en un rato- toco Kaji un botón y el ascensor se cerró descendiendo-

-¿Hizaku puedo preguntarte algo personal?-dijo el ojiazul de repente

-¡Hazlo!, no serias mi amigo si no lo permitiera-

-¿Cómo es que sabes hablar el idioma de la segunda niña?-

-Yo…-dijo pensativo tratando de armar una buena mentira- tome clases en mi otra escuela es alemán, pero al parecer en la lengua de esa chica es un puñal gigante-

-A mi parecer es alguien bonita-dijo el chico

-Solo es el exterior querido amigo, por dentro no es más que una arrogante y pomposa chiquilla-el ascensor volvió y los dos entraron para bajar a la planta baja

Ya ahí se dirigieron todos a una cafetería dentro del barco donde Misato lanzaba miradas mortales a Kaji y en un momento comenzó una pelea verbal casi igual a la que habían tenido Hizaku y Asuka, al final el hombre exclamo algo a Shinji y todos se quedaron sorprendidos excepto Hizaku quien comenzó a oír de nuevo un zumbido, no era tan grave como la vez pasada pero aun asi le molestaba un poco; Kaji empezó a halagar a Shinji y Asuka lo miro con desprecio. El chico de ojos café tenía una repulsión ante la chica alemana, salieron de ahí y Hizaku pidio a Misato permiso para ir al baño, ella le dio una mirada de sospecha pero lo dejo.

Hizaku camino por un rato entre los corredores mientras el zumbido desapareció repentinamente, Kaji se lo encontró en un recodo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Hola tu fuiste el que se enfrento a Asuka ¿no es asi?-dijo sonriente

-Si, esa niña es muy malcriada-respondió con enojo

-No la juzgues antes de conocerla bien, en el fondo es muy dulce-

-Sera muy en el fondo-dijo y un temblor llego al barco-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Mi señal de retirada, ¡ciao Hizaku!-dijo yéndose por el pasillo

-¿Donde esta?- oyó un gruñido que provenía de afuera y el corrió para ver que o quien era lo que lo provocaba.

Llego a la cubierta; vio como un barco explotaba ante sus ojos y como un surco aparecía en el mar, no había duda ahora; era un nuevo ángel atacando la flota.

-¡Padre!- volvió a rugir una voz, era muy clara para el chico, el ángel hablaba y el podía comprenderlo

Otra nave fue hundida y la flota inicio el contraataque, no podía deducir lo que buscaba el ángel solo había oído la palabra "padre", los torpedos se estrellaban contra el pero no se hundía.

-Tontos, no tienen nada contra mí, solo entréguenme al padre y los dejare vivir-gruño la voz

-Esa cosa busca a su padre, ¡el ángel de la Antártida!- pensó para si Hizaku, de pronto algo salto desde uno de los barcos y se poso en otro, era el EVA Unidad-02 cubierto con una manta, su color era de un rojo intenso, dio otro salto quitándose el trozo de tela. El celular de Hizaku volvió a sonar y el entro corriendo para no ser escuchado.

-Hola-

-Hizaku, las lecturas de energía se han vuelto locas, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando ahí?-dijo Reika casi histérica

- Es un ángel y busca a su padre, pero dudo que el primer ángel este a bordo de una de esta naves-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Yo lo oí en mi mente; es como si el ángel hablara telepáticamente y solo yo pudiera oírlo-

-Bueno, busca un lugar seguro y trata de no morir- Hizaku colgó y un estruendo movió el barco, abrió la puerta con trabajo y vio al EVA 02 listo para conectar su fuente de poder externa.

Algo en esto no le gustaba, el ángel volvió a rugir sin palabras esta vez y se fue directo contra el barco, su tamaño era gigantesco en comparación con el EVA, de un movimiento el robot cayo al agua. Los segundos pasaron lentamente hasta que un tirón se dio en la nave, el cable umbilical del EVA había llegado a su limite, Hizaku miro hacia un lado al oír un ruido; era un avión y en su interior se veía al hombre llamado Kaji, estaba huyendo de la escena, al chico no le seguia gustando sintió un pequeño murmullo que provenía del avión pero no entendió lo que decía otro grito llego a sus oídos.

-¡Déjenme encontrar al padre!, no me vencerás cosa humana-

La maquina que tenia la el cable comenzó a correr en reversa al igual que unos acorazados iban directamente a el no había duda intentarían deshacerse del ángel con un método poco ortodoxo. Miro a los acorazados que se hundían y el cable seguia siendo jalado. Hubo un silencio antes de ver como una columna de agua se elevo y un grito del ángel se volvió a oír, el EVA cayo de pie pero en un segundo perdió todo el movimiento. Lo habían logrado el 6° ángel había dejado de existir.

00000

Asuka bajo del EVA con su traje de sincronización puesto, Shinji la siguió y Hizaku se dio cuenta que el también llevaba un traje parecido al de la pelirroja, el enojo volvió a su mente como haba sido capaz esa arpía de convencer a Shinji para ponerse algo como eso, pero no dijo nada volvió al puente de donde bajaban Touji, Kensuke y Misato, el se mostro un poco asustado y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo con miedo fingido

-Un ángel nos ataco y Misato tuvo que improvisar un plan, fue fantástico, lo grabe todo- dijo el chico de lentes.

Cuando llegaron a nuevo Yokosuka, Hizaku se acerco al bolsillo de Kensuke y extrajo las cintas de video de su chaleco sin que el se diera cuenta. Asuka bajo, atrás de ella Shinji, los chicos se burlaron de el, Hizaku se acerco a la chica y le susurro molesto

-Wenn mir ganz verstimmen gehe Shinji, umbringe!-

-Die wir werden sehen ihm- contesto burlonamente

00000

El informe era detallado y con la ayuda de las cintas que consiguió de Kensuke tenían una gran fuente de información acerca de los movimientos de un EVA diseñado específicamente para la batalla contra los ángeles. Mientras tanto Hizaku estaba en la enfermería de Asgard donde un grito rompió el silencio.

-¡AYYYYYYYY!-

-Eres un bebe ¿sabias?- dijo Mitsuki al verlo

-¿Si?, pues déjate sacar dos tubos de sangre y luego me dices- dijo cuando la doctora Reika retiraba la aguja del brazo izquierdo del chico.

-Esto solo es de rutina, no tienes por que ser escandaloso-dijo la doctora burlona.

Salió de la sala y se quedaron solas las dos mujeres.

-Ahora dime la verdad Reika- exclamo la Mayor

-La verdad es que lo ultimo que me dijo Hizaku me dejo perpleja, yo no se como interpretar el que pueda oír a los ángeles-

-Tal vez no sea nada más que la imaginación del chico-

-Para estar seguros mandare esto directo a Walhalla-dijo la doctora etiquetando los tubos

00000

El día de clases iba a dar inicio mientras que los cuatro locos hablaban de su encuentro con "la demonio roja", como Touji le había apodado.

-Era bonita pero muy altanera- dijo el deportista

-Lo bueno es que no la veremos mas, pero me compadezco de Shinji quien tendrá que tratar la en el trabajo-exclamo Kensuke

-Es una pesada, espero que no le haga algo a mi amigo Shinji o yo mismo pondré estas manos en su cuello, no me importa si es la segunda elegida-dijo Hizaku molesto al recordarla

La puerta del salón se abrió y dejo ver una figura que los chicos conocían, el ceño de Hizaku se frunció de una manera antinatural y su mirada estaba llena de odio hacia la recién llegada.

-Hola- dijo escribiendo en el pizarrón su nombre- me llamo Asuka Langley Sohryu y seré su nueva compañera.- dijo sonriendo a lo que a Hizaku le pareció una hipocresía.

-Otra más a quien vigilar-se dijo mentalmente el miembro de Asgard.

To Be Continued...

**Notas del autor:**

_Hola mortales, ¿que les parecio este pequeño capitulo?, Espero que los seguidores de la pelirroja alemana (incluyendome) no me linchen por lo que he escrito, si quieren saber que se dicen Asuka y Hizaku pongan el texto en un traductor (Dah!) y espero no tardarme mucho para subir el siguiente capitulo, que si conocen la serie sabran de que se trata pero a partir de este habra un giro en los personajes asi como la cuestion de las batallas. Gracias a FullTime DreamGirl que sigue mi serie y me inspira para seguir._

_Leanme en el siguiente capitulo "Dos En Uno"._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	9. Dos En Uno

_**Hola nuevamente quiero agradecer a la gran Nacademia De Fics (la cual precide mi novia) que me dio el reconocimiento como una verdadera historia diferente de Evangelion. Antes de empezar tengo que Pedirles una disculpa por el error que habia cometido hasta ahora con el rango de Misato Katsuragi ya que le habia puesto"Mayor", pero ella es "Capitan" hasta la aparicion del 10**__**º angel**_

**_Suni masen (inclinacion)_**

**_Ahora si disfruten el capitulo sonde mas de uno querra llorar y si no solo terminen de leerlo._**

**Neón Génesis Evangelion**

**Capitulo 8.- Dos En Uno**

El sueño había sido repetitivo desde la pelea con el ángel en el mar. El panorama se volvía negro al cerrar sus ojos, enseguida venia la gran estela de recuerdos de su infancia; el llanto, el dolor y la vista del cuerpo de su madre balanceándose. Enseguida otro recuerdo venia, pero no era de ella, veía a un niño pequeño llorando en un anden de trenes y una sombra se alejaba, no podía reconocerla, una cascada de imágenes y sonidos llegaban todos relacionados con el, la chica pensaba que se trataban de los recuerdos de Shinji que habían sido transferidos involuntariamente al momento que los dos se sincronizaron con el EVA, y al final de todo la mirada inexpresiva de Hizaku, su mano se movia a una velocidad lenta lo cual daba el efecto de que tenia muchos brazos, cuando terminaba su recorrido por el aire estaba extendida hacia una Asuka niña.

-¡No debes llorar mas!, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte- unas alas doradas se extendieron en su espalda y un viento relajante lo rodeaba.

-Yo…-extendía su mano para tomar la del chico pero la Asuka mayor con una mirada de furia la tomaba.

-¡El no es lo que dice ser!; nos quiere engañar, ¿no lo entiendes?-gritaba histérica la chica mientras la niña estallaba en llanto y desaparecía en las sombras.

-Asuka, tu no eres quien dices ser-una luz inundo su visión y ella despertó.

El rostro de la pelirroja estaba lleno de lágrimas resecas y su almohada impregnada de esa sustancia que sus ojos usaban para humectar solo que en casos extremos salían involuntariamente. Tomo sus rodillas y los sollozos iniciaron de nuevo al verse sola en su apartamento; pequeño y gris como una celda dada a un reo de máxima seguridad, sus cosas estaban todavía en cajas y la mayoría estaba almacenada cerca de la cocina..

-Ma…ma…-susurro mientras el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte.

00000

-Ryoji Kaji- exclamo la doctora Hagen observando la fotografía del hombre- trabaja para NERV, solo que aquí me aparece su nombre en una forma de pago por las Naciones Unidas. Al parecer nuestro amigo Kaji es un doble agente.-

-Eso es algo muy grave si NERV o SEELE se enteran de ello morirá-dijo Hizaku viendo la pantalla- y que hay de la segunda niña-dijo casi despectivo.

-Nació aquí en Japón, solo que su padre y madre fueron transferidos a la tercera rama de NERV a Alemania, en la prueba de activación de la unidad de batalla, 02, la madre de la chica, Kyoko Zepellin Sohryu, perdió la cordura por lo que fue internada en el hospital mental de San Jorge en Berlín, un mes después de que se le fuera notificada a la niña que era la segunda elegida su madre se suicido y su padre se caso con la enfermera que la cuidaba. Se separo de su familia teniendo varios tutores uno de ellos la Sargento Misato Katsuragi, en ese momento.- la doctora tomo una taza de café de su mesa y casi lo escupió al sentir que ya estaba frio.

-Vida difícil-dijo la Mayor

-Eso podría explicar su alto nivel de agresividad, es una barrera para proteger su corazón de estos sucesos-exclamo el chico

-¿Desde cuando eres Psicólogo?-exclamo Mitsuki confundida

-No lo se, desde que la vi tuve un instinto de querer verla sonreír auténticamente-dijo cabizbajo viendo el suelo

-¡Ya se lo que ocurre aquí! Te enamoraste de ella-grito la mujer a lo que la doctora hizo una mueca despectiva.

-El no puede enamorarse del enemigo-dijo enojada Reika

-Ninguna de las dos tiene razón, lo que yo siento es muy diferente a lo que me hace sentir Atsuki, ella es mi verdadero amor pero este sentimiento me llena, ¿tendrá algo que ver con que puedo escuchar a los ángeles?-

-¡No lo creo!- contesto rápidamente la doctora- tienes que ir a la escuela ¿no?-

-Si- miro su reloj- ¡ya voy tarde!, ¡apúrate "mama"!-salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas asi en Asgard- dijo corriendo tras el

En el cubículo se quedo solamente la doctora Hagen, de un cajón saco una fotografía del día que había hecho la prueba de activación de Ymir el doctor Nakasame, el sonreía con su hijo en brazos, la Mayor Mitsuki a su izquierda y ella a la derecha, la puso contra su pecho al recordar las ultimas palabras que el había dirigido hacia ella.

-Doctora Hagen, después de esta prueba tengo que hablar con usted, ¿nos podríamos ver en el comedor?-exclamo Nakasame

-Si Doctor- dijo ella sonrojada, pero el no regreso

-Hideki, ¿Qué era lo que tenias que decirme?-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules y cayeron en sus lentes.

00000

El día inicio como los últimos tres, con una pelea entre Asuka y Hizaku por que ella llamaba a Shinji idiota.

-El no es un idiota, ha destruido a tres ángeles, algo que tú no podrías superar ni en mil años.-grito Hizaku

-Para que sepas yo ya llevo uno en mi cuenta-dijo la pelirroja petulante y con poco de rabia

-Por lo que se, gracias a la ayuda de Shinji dentro del EVA-sonrió queriéndola hacer quedar en ridículo frente a al clase que veía esa escena

-¡Dejen de pelear!, asi no resolvemos nada- exclamo Shinji poniéndose entre los dos chico que tenían los puños cerrados

-Shinji tiene razón, además la clase esta por empezar asi que ¡siéntense!- dijo Hikari con enojo

-¡Esto no ha terminado Makoto!- dijo la segunda niña

-Por mi, espero que no- dijo yendo a su asiento y por tercer día consecutivo Rei había faltado a clase

En el almuerzo el chico comía lo que Shinji había preparado y el castaño lo que había preparado Hizaku, Asuka se acerco con malicia a los dos, un sequito de chicas venían tras ella, querían aprender la forma agresiva de la chica.

-Hallo, dime Shinji como te sentiste en mi traje de conexión, ¡te veías tan lindo!-dijo con grandes ojos como si fuera una gran hazaña.

-Mira Asuka, si no te alejas de aquí en un minuto, te juro que olvidare que eres chica y me obligaras a golpearte-dijo enojado el chico sin mirarla tomando otro bocado al instante

-Ni siquiera le tocaras un pelo- dijo un tipo alto tronándose los nudillos

-Un héroe queriendo rescatar al dragón, como han cambiado los cuentos de hadas-dijo tomando el ultimo bocado y poniendo sus palillos en el recipiente, se levanto poniéndose en guardia

-YO no necesito que un mastodonte trate de protegerme, se cuidarme YO sola-dijo la chica tan enojada que se le veía una vena en la sien.

-Aun asi yo te protegeré, mi diosa Asuka-dijo casi inclinándose

El joven tiro un golpe que Hizaku esquivo agachándose, con el impulso dio un uppercut directo al estomago que hizo que cayera inmediatamente. Los alumnos, que se habían reunido rápidamente al sonido de la pelea, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la destreza de Hizaku.

-Como se nota que no me han visto pelear, ¡vámonos Shinji!-tomo el recipiente de comida y el chico lo siguió, Asuka no salía de su asombro al ver como el chico había derribado a otro que le ganaba en peso y tamaño.

-¡Ese chico me intriga!- dijo susurrando y lo siguió en silencio

Kensuke y Touji vendían fotos de Asuka aun lado del jardín, platicaban de la chica cuando Shinji y Hizaku se acercaron.

-Escuchaste todo lo que dicen; Asuka por aquí, Asuka por allá; que bueno que no tomas su verdadera forma de ser-dijo Touji levantando los negativos

-Deberían de dejar ese negocio con el demonio-dijo Hizaku al acercarse

-Oye son 30 yens por foto, ya llevo 1500 en tres días-dijo Kensuke animado

-¡Es mucho dinero!-exclamo Shinji sorprendido

-Tranquilo Shinji, en cuanto se enteren de la verdadera forma de esa arpía no compraran ni una foto, ni siquiera las querrán regaladas-

-¡Que malo eres Hizaku! Además estas ganancias serán para un nuevo videojuego; que les invitare a jugar en mi casa por supuesto-sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Ja, ¿crees que me compraras con un simple video…?- una sensación recorrió su espina dorsal y al voltear solo tuvo tiempo de bloquear la cachetada que venia de parte de Asuka.

-¿Quien dices que es una arpía?, mocoso- dijo la chica enfurecida.

-Eso fue bajo aun para ti, dijo sobándose el brazo-atacándome por la espalda, ¡vámonos chicos! dejemos sola a "su majestad"- la dejo con una furia que no era comparable con otras veces y por primera vez los alumnos se rieron de ella, esto le dolió mas en el orgullo

Touji, Kensuke y Shinji se levantaron y siguieron al chico hacia el salón de clases, Hikari se acerco a Asuka que no cabía de enojo.

-Deja a esos cuatro chiflados, no valen la pena-susurro la chica de coletas

-Hizaku me declaro la guerra y yo he aceptado-grito la pelirroja para que el lo oyera también el chico solo sonrió al oír esto.

00000

Shinji caminaba por el puente peatonal que llevaba a la escuela, el día era bastante soleado y la gente se veía muy alegre, Asuka caminaba también y vio a su presa.

-¡Guten Morgen Shinji!- dijo la pelirroja al ver al castaño solo

-Gu… ¡Guten Morgen Asuka!-respondio Shinji

-¿Por que estas tan melancolico?, tu guardián no esta por aquí, ¿Dónde lo dejaste?-le dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo

-El llegara un poco tarde, aunque vivimos en el mismo edificio a veces es difícil verlo-exclamo sobándose la frente

-En serio ¿te gusta que te cuide ese mequetrefe?-la chica puso sus manos en la cintura

-El no me cuida, solo es mi amigo y no le gusta que alguien me haga menos por ser un piloto de EVA, el dice que es un trabajo muy excepcional-una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar como lo había ayudado

-Y asi debe ser, ¡mira ahí esta ella!- dijo entusiasta la chica sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos

-¿Quién?- dijo mirando hacia debajo de las escaleras del puente peatonal

-Despierta, la Primera niña-

-Ah, es Rei Ayanami-viéndola sentada en una de las bancas del parque

La chica albina leía un libro de algebra de pronto una sombra le tapo la luz, levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que era una chica pelirroja.

-Hallo, ¡tú debes ser Rei Ayanami la primera niña!, mucho gusto soy Asuka Langley Sohryu-puso una sonrisa fingida

-¡La piloto del EVA 02!, ¡hola!- dijo fría- pero si me disculpas tengo que terminar mi lectura-volvió a su libro

-¡Oye deberíamos ser amigas!-dijo con una sonrisa la chica alemana

-Yo…-una voz la interrumpió

-¡No le hagas caso Rei!, tratara de embaucarte para que seas su amiga y te apuñalara por la espalda en el primer intento que tenga-la voz que hizo que la pelirroja perdiera la sonrisa

-¡Buenos días Hizaku!-dijo levantando la mano al recién llegado y sonriéndole

-Dime ¿trataras de desacreditarme todo el tiempo?-dijo la pelirroja con furia

-Si tengo oportunidad asi será-una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro del chico viendo a su rival de frente, ahora el chico mostraba una faceta muy diferente de la que había dado anteriormente.

00000

La Trinidad de Asgard estaba en torno a una mesa de cristal en la base de Walhalla, los tres tomaban un vino rojo que les hacia parecer vampiros disfrutando de un banquete de sangre.

-La doctora Hagen nos mando unas muestras de Hizaku, para analizarlas genéticamente y los resultados serán entregados de un momento a otro- inicio Thor la conversación rompiendo el insipiente silencio

-Yo creo que la doctora exagera solo por que el chico tiene unas cuantas alucinaciones cuando esta cerca de un ángel, eso no quiere decir que en verdad los oiga-exclamo Loki tomando su copa

-No subestimes lo que no conoces, querido amigo, recuerda que Hizaku y su padre sobrevivieron al primer ángel, los rescatamos en malas condiciones. Ahora lo que nos interesa es que el tablero se mueva a nuestro favor.-dijo Odín mientras un holograma salía del centro de la mesa, ahí estaban los tres pilotos.

-Según los datos de Hizaku ya tenemos un poco de control sobre la primera niña y el tercer niño, además…-la pantalla cambio a uno de los videos que el chico le había robado a Kensuke donde se veía la maniobrabilidad del EVA 02- tenemos estas hermosas imágenes que nos dan una noción de cómo podemos mejorar a Omega-dijo Thor

-Los avances del Ingeniero Kinomoto con nuestro metalurgo estrella Mitán Knous han sido satisfactorios, me informaron que ya casi tienen la aleación para la ultima capa de blindaje, la llamaran evantenio, aun me pregunto por que los científicos tienen que darle un nombre a todo- dijo Loki sorbiendo su vino

-Loki, Thor; cada vez estamos mas cerca de que le revelemos a Hizaku el video que nos dio su padre antes de desaparecer en el EVA unidad Omega-murmuro Odín con un tono de tristeza

-¿Qué es lo que dice el video? Tú eres el único que lo ha visto- exclamo Thor

-Lo que dice no es para nosotros de incumbencia hasta el día señalado y vamos a respetar eso –reclamo Loki a su compañero

-Por esta vez Loki tiene razón, debemos esperar el día señalado-señalo el Comandante

-Odio a esos tontos de SEELE, como se atrevieron a causar tanto daño- dijo Thor enojado

-No odies al jugador, odia el juego-dijo Odín entrelazando sus manos.

En ese instante un soldado entro con un folder hacia la Trinidad, el Comandante mayor lo tomo y lo abrió; sus ojos se desencajaron ante el resultado que estaba escrito.

-¿Qué pasa Comandante?- dijo Loki

-Hizaku…- una alarma sonó ahogando la respuesta del Comandante de Asgard

00000

Al mismo tiempo que la Trinidad se reunía, el consejo de SEELE hacia lo mismo por medio de los hologramas en la sala de NERV, Gendo Ikari estaba de pie en el centro con Fuyutsuki a su lado, una silla apareció y el Comandante de la organización creadora de los EVA se sentó.

-Ikari ya sabemos que tiene "el paquete" esperamos que el proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana avance mas rápido con esta pieza en sus manos-dijo el mas viejo frente a el llevaba un visor al igual que muchos implantes electrónicos, era el Jefe Supremo Lorenze Keel.

-Asi deseamos que ocurra señor-dijo Gendo con voz fría

-Además la chica alemana tendrá más actividad para que su cometido se cumpla-dijo otro de los miembros con una nariz ganchuda

-Los peones se mueven como esta planeado; el día de hoy tendremos otra visita según los manuscritos- otro anciano hablo, tenia el rostro serio y sus arruga muy marcadas

-No queremos errores Ikari-dijo Keel

-No los tendrá Señor se lo prometo-respondio el Comandante entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas frente a su rostro

Los hologramas desaparecieron uno a uno, solo quedaron Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki en ese gran cuarto.

-Esos ancianos están muy confiados de que todo ocurrirá como esta escrito en los manuscritos del mar muerto-exclamo el subcomandante

-Y asi queremos que sea amigo, eso es la pieza clave de la Instrumentalización-una luz roja inundo el cuarto y la alarma sonó, había llegado el séptimo ángel.

00000

Hizaku oía el zumbido característico mientras los tres elegidos por NERV corrían al automóvil que había llegado por ellos, todos corrieron a los refugios, mientras el chico camino hasta las puertas de la escuela y llamo por su celular, la contestación que obtuvo era que la Mayor ya iba por el. En un segundo desapareció de la vista de los demás y un auto se detuvo frente a el, sin mediar palabra se subió y las llantas rechinaron al correr directamente hacia La base de Asgard.

En la base ya habían captado la frecuencia de la energía que emanaban los ángeles, ahora las Valkirias podían detectar a un ángel inmediatamente después de su aparición. La puerta del puente se abrió para ver a la mayor y al teniente. Los tres sargentos estaban en sus estaciones de "combate".

-Sargento Maelstrom, ¡deme el informe!-grito la Mayor

-Apareció de pronto en el océano, los EVA han sido mandados por medio aéreo tendremos una batalla cerca de una zona donde tenemos acceso con las cámaras exteriores.-dijo la Sargento

- Cámaras exteriores hackeadas, iniciando transmisión-dijo el Sargento Valtuir

La pantalla se encendió y dos figuras cayeron del cielo, eran los EVA, una camioneta se acerco proporcionándole el cable umbilical, no podían oír nada pero tenían imagen. Unos cuantos segundos una gran cantidad de agua se elevo revelando al atacante, la unidad purpura disparo mientras la unidad roja corría, salto a un edificio y después a otro, al dar el último salto con la lanza que llevaba en su mano corto en dos al objetivo.

-Lo acabo rápido-exclamo la Mayor

Una risa llego hasta los oídos del chico y grito como si pudieran oírlo Shinji y Asuka, El ángel cambio formándose dos seres similares, uno ataco al EVA rojo y el otro al purpura.

En la batalla del EVA rojo, el ángel le dio un zarpazo que la hizo caer al agua; por un momento se desconcentro pero regreso a su estabilidad y volvió a golpear con la lanza en el cuerpo del ángel pero la herida cerro al instante le dio un golpe rompiendo el arma y el cable umbilical al mismo tiempo peleo por otro minuto mas en seria desventaja pero al final se desactivo y de un golpe fue lanzado directamente hacia un campo de cultivo.

En el otro extremo Shinji parecía tener problemas más graves con la parte del ángel que le había tocado, las balas de su rifle no hacían mella en el campo de fuerza de su enemigo lo cual hacia que rebotaran. El ángel se abalanzo al chico y de un golpe mando al EVA directamente al lago detrás de él no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

- Mayor el mando de la misión esta siendo transferido a las Naciones Unidas- dijo Bellefonte

-¿Tan rápido?-grito sorprendida

-Si al parecer no quieren arriesgarse-respondio el Sargento

Los dos ángeles se reunieron otra vez pero una nave que sobrevolaba tiro una mina N2 y la explosión dejo a ciegas a los de Asgard al parecer por primera vez NERV había perdido una batalla contra los ángeles y se retiraban con la cola entre las patas.

-¡Volveré!- dijo una voz doble que Hizaku oyó claramente

00000

El siguiente día ni Asuka, ni Shinji, ni Rei habían asistido a clases, y tampoco había vuelto el chico a su casa como lo había visto Hizaku.

-¿Por que la escuela no cierra en momentos como este?-dijo Kensuke perturbado

-Eso no seria bueno para nuestra educación- dijo Hikari

-¿nuestra educación?, si esos ángeles regresan no quedara ni una piedra de esta ciudad y nosotros también desapareceremos-exclamo Touji

-Confiemos en NERV y los chicos, es nuestra única posibilidad-dijo Hizaku sintiendo la presencia del ángel, hubiera querido que Omega ya estuviera listo.

Las clases se mantuvieron sin mayor contratiempo además de otra historia aburrida del profesor Nebukawa respecto al segundo impacto. Hizaku regresaba a la escuela cuando se encontró a Shinji caminando hacia su casa, un camión de DHL paso a su lado venia del edificio.

-Shinji-

-Hizaku. ¿Cómo estas?-

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti, que fue lo que sucedió con el ángel nos enteramos que los EVA no pudieron con el-siguieron caminando

-Esa es una larga historia, todo fue culpa de Asuka por querer atacar antes, es mejor que no la vea hasta el siguiente ataque-dijo el chico furioso

-Si, eso tal vez sea lo correcto ¿Cuándo volverá a atacar el ángel?-exclamo Hizaku

-En una semana aproximadamente- subieron juntos al ascensor hasta llegar al piso donde bajaban ambos- lo único que no se es como lo venceremos- abrió su puerta y muchas cajas estaban dentro-¿Qué sucede aquí?-ambos chicos entraron quitándose los zapatos-¡Mi habitación!-dijo abriéndola y descubriendo mas cajas

-Ya veo que llegaste Kind- dijo Asuka al oír la voz del tercero pero escupió un poco de soda al ver al acompañante-¿Qué hace "eso" aquí?-

-Yo te pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo frio el castaño

-Misato me pidio que me mudara aquí, al parecer quiere que vuelva a vivir con ella asi que tu tendrás que buscarte otro lugar-

-No te preocupes Shinji mi casa esta abierta cuando quieras-dijo Hizaku

-No se porque las casas japonesas son tan pequeñas, no tienen sentido de la privacidad. No hay cerradura- abrió y cerro varias veces la puerta hasta que apareció Misato, mientras el chico veía sus cosas en el bote de la basura

-Los japoneses tenemos un gran respeto por la privacidad- dijo la pelimorada-Shinji y tú convivirán hasta el nuevo ataque del ángel

-¿Qué?- gritaron los mencionados al unisonó

-Creo que debo irme, te veo después Shinji-kun-dijo Hizaku dando media vuelta

-Hizaku ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? ¡Shinji cocina hoy!-dijo la mujer

-Lo siento, pero hoy me toca cocinar a mí en mi casa y si la cena no esta lista mi mama se pone furiosa-

-¡Eres igual de lindo que Shinji!- dijo Misato abrazándolo-¿no te podría adoptar?-

-Gracias por el cumplido señorita Misato- se libero del apretón y camino a su casa

-Esa peste no debería pisar esta casa- dijo Asuka

-Cuidado con tus modales jovencita, ahora vamos a la mesa les diré el plan que seguiremos para acabar con el ángel.-

00000

Tres días sin tener noticias de Shinji y compañía, por que tenia que estar ahora ahí en Asgard dentro de un tubo con LOD, con su traje de conexión puesto y varios electrodos a su alrededor.

-¿Para que es todo esto?-exclamo Hizaku

-Es la prueba neural para… Omega- exclamo la doctora.

-Ya casi esta terminado ¿verdad?-

-Ya solo falta aplicarle la última capa de blindaje y estará listo para una pequeña prueba y de ahí al combate.- dijo entusiasmada la doctora Hagen-¡Ya puedes salir!-

El LOD se vacio del tubo y el chico descendió lentamente, el cristal bajo dejandolo libre, la doctora quito cada uno de los electrodos conectados a su cabeza y a su cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón la presencia del ángel se había desvanecido completamente, al parecer guardaba su energía para el siguiente ataque.

-¡Ve a darte una ducha y te puedes ir a casa!-dijo la doctora tecleando algunos códigos en la computadora

-¿La Mayor no me llevara?-dijo el chico preocupado

-Lo lamento Hizaku, Mitsuki se quedara a ayudarme en unos experimentos y pruebas-dijo Reika besando la mejilla del chico- ¡ve con cuidado hijo!-

-Si Reika-sensei-

Camino fuera de la sal de pruebas y la Mayor entro al momento, vio en la cara de la pelirroja confusión y un poco de remordimiento.

-¿Qué sucede Reika?-

-La Trinidad me pidio una prueba neuronal completa de Hizaku, se las mandare de inmediato. Pero al parecer ya tienen los resultados de la prueba de ADN que mande a hacer, solo que no me ha llegado nada. Algo malo pasa con Hizaku lo siento en mi corazón de…-callo al instante

-Dilo Reika, que no te de pena. ¡Tu corazón de madre! No engendraste a Hizaku, pero has sido mejor madre para el de lo que la mayoría de las mujeres que yo conozco podrían ser, incluso mejor que yo-dijo con un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas.

-No se que hacer Mitsuki-la Mayor al abrazo

-Lo sabrás Reika, ¡lo sabrás!- dijo tiernamente.

00000

Estaba llegando al edificio cuando se cruzo con Touji, Kensuke y Hikari, les dio un ligero saludo y fueron al departamento marcado por Katsuragi M. Tocaron la puerta y dos voces combinadas contestaron al instante, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Shinji y a Asuka vestidos con un leotardo negro y un pequeño top, de color rosa la chica y uno blanco el chico, con unas notas musicales de estampado.

-Otra vez te vestiste como ella, nos has traicionado-dijo Touji impresionado al igual que Kensuke

-No saben lo que es esto, Misato no tiene haciendo todo juntos, incluso dormir chicos- dijeron al unisonó

-¡Ustedes son unos pecadores!-exclamo Hikari

-No es lo que crees amiga, esto es un malentendido- respondieron

-Ellos tienen razón tenemos que oír la versión completa- dijo Hizaku maduramente

Misato hablo con Rei a su lado, en ese momento entraron, se colocaron alrededor de la mesa y la Capitana les conto sobre el plan que tenían para eliminar al ángel, era un ataque sincronizado para golpear el corazón de las dos partes del ángel al mismo tiempo.

-¿y funciona Misato –san?- pregunto Touji cuando se oyó el sonido de error

-No lo creo- dijo Kensuke

-¡Esto es humillante!-dijo la alemana arrojando sus audífonos-¿Cómo esperas a que me rebaje al nivel de este "tonto"?-

-¿Entonces ya no quieres hacerlo?-pregunto Misato

-No pueden reemplazarme-señalo petulante

-Rei-exclamo la mujer y la chica se levanto

-Si- se puso en posición y se coloco los audífonos, su sincronización fue mejor

-Al parecer tendremos que cambiar el EVA 02 por la unidad 00-dijo la Capitana, Asuka se enfureció y salió del departamento

-Ha llegado la hora- susurro Hizaku tan bajo que el solo se oyó

-Ve por ella Shinji, es tu culpa que este asi-dijo Hikari-Tu eres el culpable de su sufrimiento

-No tienes por que ser tan dramática Hikari, los demonios también lloran-agrego Touji

-Yo voy por ella, no se preocupen-exclamo el ojicafe

-¡TU!, ¿crees poder convencerla?-dijo Misato

-Lo hare o dejo de llamarme Hizaku N… Makoto-por un momento se confundió

00000

Asuka estaba hincada frente a un refrigerador lleno de sodas, la campanilla del establecimiento sonó y una figura se poso tras ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo furiosa

-Solo vine a hablar esta vez sin insultos, ni cualquier otra ofensa. ¡Quiero hablar con la verdadera Asuka!-dijo el chico

-Pero para hacerlo tendrás que comprarme un bocadillo-exclamo maliciosa esperando que no aceptara y se fuera

-¡Esta bien! escoge lo que quieras, yo pago-dijo con una sonrisa, la chica volteo y su barrera mental cayo en un instante

Tomo unos bocadillos y unas sodas y fueron al mirador de Tokio-3, Hizaku permaneció callado hasta que la chica rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Saber ¿cual es tu plan para ganar?-dijo el chico

-Pues… ganar a toda costa, ser la mejor, superar a Shinji. Demostrarle a Misato y a Rei que soy la mejor-gruño Asuka

-¿Por qué? ¿Eso te hace bien a tu orgullo?-exclamo frio

-¡Yo no tengo orgullo!-respondio indignada

-Esa barrera que tienes para proteger tu corazón es la peor que puedas tener-

-¿Qué intentas decirme?-

-Que si sigues teniendo esa actitud te quedaras sola, tu madre no te enseño eso-

-¡No hables de mi madre!, tu no sabes lo que dices-grito furiosa

-Vaya, encontré tu punto sensible, ahora te dejo para que medites que es lo que diría tu madre al verte ahora-dijo mientras se iba, Asuka le iba a arrojar una lata de soda pero se contuvo

-¡Tal vez tenga razón!-susurro comiendo un sándwich

00000

Los días pasaron a una gran velocidad y los chicos ya estaban listos para enfrentar a sus enemigos, Hizaku esperaba ansioso en la base de Asgard, quería observar si su pequeña conversación con Asuka había resultado. El ángel se acercaba lentamente a los límites de la ciudad y Hizaku podía oír su voz intensamente en su cerebro.

-Matar, destruir, recuperar al padre. ¡Eliminar!-gritaba una y otra vez como un cantico marcial

-Ese maldito tiene que ser destruido- se dijo mentalmente el chico

Los EVA salieron disparados de plataformas, un momento se quedaron flotando. Un trozo de metal salió de las hombreras de cada uno, que se extendió hasta formar un báculo. Lo lanzaron al mismo tiempo y el ángel solo los golpeo que dando partido por una barrera.

Un rifle apareció al lado de la unidad 01 y disparo unos cuantos tiros, Asuka atacaba con un lanzacohetes pero al parecer no hacían mella en el enemigo, que se carcajeaba burlándose de ellos, unos disparos de sus caretas de hueso, de ambas partes del mismo ángel, hicieron que ambos chicos saltaran hacia atrás dando piruetas, Hizaku y todo Asgard miraban silenciosamente ese despliegue de sincronización de ambos pilotos.

Pisaron finalmente un interruptor y una barrera de metal salió del suelo, el impacto fue amortiguado y los EVA salieron de su escondite disparando sus rifles, una cantidad enorme de energía fue detectada por las Valkirias y las partes del ángel se elevaron para golpear la barrera que cedió al instante. Los biorobots se hicieron a un lado, misiles y algunas otras armas volaron contra el enemigo en una forma de distracción; las dos unidades se movieron al mismo tiempo tal como si fueran una, un uppercut y una patada dejó desbalanceado al ángel dividido, se fusiono en un movimiento in mediato mientras su núcleo se volvía a regenerar. Los EVA dieron un salto y con un giro de tornillo dieron la patada final a los dos núcleos, el impulso hizo que el ángel fuera llevado hasta una de las montañas que rodeaban Tokio-3, las dos partes del núcleo se resquebrajaron y al final un estallido enorme lleno el ambiente, todos estaban felices en Asgard; NERV había llevado su plan con éxito. La señal de la cámara espía regreso para ver a los dos EVA de pie con una pose heroica, unos segundos después cayeron.

-Se acabo-dijo el chico en voz alta

-No Hizaku, esto aun no acaba, ha llegado el momento de que hablemos contigo.-dijo Loki

-¿A que se refiere señor?-dijo confundido

-Es algo que descubrirás cuando estés en la sala de hologramas- el holograma se desvaneció y Hizaku se quedo pensativo ante el misterio que envolvía al miembro de la Trinidad.

To Be Continued…

**_Notas del autor: _**_!Fiu!, este es el capitulo que me ha dado mas trabajo hasta ahora, que es lo que diran los resultados de la sangres y los mentales acerca de Hizaku, ¿seguira como un chico normal al descubrir lo que le tiene preparado la Trinidad?, lean el siguiente capitulo "El Chico Que Renacio", Ya saben dejen sus Reviews aunque sean anonimos igual los leo. _

_PS: no es "el chico que sobrevivio" como llaman a Harry Potter_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	10. El Chico Que Renacio

**Disclaimer:** Esta "Obra" me pertenece; sin embargo la idea original es de Gainax y yo solo la uso para mi mente macabra

**Neón Génesis Evangelion**

**Capitulo 9.- El Chico Que Renació**

El último segundo del ataque sincronizado de los EVA, no había nada más que un gran agujero, el entrenamiento había servido después de todo. Asuka le daba gracias al chico que le había abierto los ojos y por alguna razón el sentimiento que tenia por Kaji se iba desvaneciendo y uno nuevo estaba floreciendo por aquel muchacho de ojos café.

Por un momento vio su pasado, como los pasos que tenia que seguir para llegar a este momento, el EVA 02 le había respondido como nunca en las pruebas que había tenido en Alemania. Salió del robot para ver a un Shinji que miraba la caída del sol, tomo la línea directa para hablar con el chico

-Hola Shinji- dijo al holograma que salió

-Hola Asuka, ¡quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso ayer!-

-Eso fue también mi culpa quería probar tus agallas y tu buen juicio, al parecer acerté, no eres tan pervertido como creía-dijo maliciosa

-Eso es un cumplido-dijo sonriendo el chico

-Shinji ¿Qué sabes de Hizaku?-

-¿A que te refieres?- exclamo confundido

-Quiero decir que si conoces algo de su vida-

-Solo que esta tan solo como nosotros, eso creo. Su padre esta muerto, y su madre trabaja todo el día-

- Si escogieran a los pilotos de EVA por esas características el seria el cuarto niño ¿no lo crees?- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿A que se debe esa sonrisa? ¿Creí que lo odiabas?-

-No lo se, hay algo en su forma de decir las cosas que te hacen recapacitar y te vuelves arcilla en manos de un alfarero-miro paciente como el sol dejaba de mandar sus rayos sobre la Tierra

-Que gran metáfora-

Los helicópteros de NERV estaban llegando al lugar donde habían quedado los EVA, algunas grúas iban con ellos, Asuka colgó el teléfono y sonrió al cielo viendo en una nube el rostro de Hizaku.

00000

La sala de hologramas estaba vacía cuando el chico entro, tres sombras aparecieron revelando a la Trinidad en persona, Mitsuki y Reika aparecieron tras Hizaku. El ambiente era tenso, el lo percibía, las emociones de todos lo inundaban, ¿lo inundaban? ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

Desde el ataque del ángel esa pequeña parte en su cerebro con la que podía oír a los mensajeros se había extendido y podía sentir algunas emociones de los que estaban en el puente, incluso algunas de ellas se le contagiaban. Dio el primer paso hacia el centro de la sala y las mujeres se pusieron del lado de los tres hombres.

-Hizaku ha llegado un día que esperábamos fuera después, solo que con los últimos acontecimientos nos es imposible ocultarte nada-dijo Odín

-¿Que sucede?-los miro confundido

-Hizaku, tu padre antes de entrar a la cabina del Gigante Ymir nos entrego un video y debíamos dártelo cuando tres pruebas aparecieran-Thor no se veía muy animado al decir esas palabras, el chico solo escuchaba con atención

-La primera seria cuando escucharas a los mensajeros, la segunda que tu ADN expresara genes específicos y la tercera que Omega estuviera listo para la batalla-señalo Loki levantando a cada una los dedos

-Bueno solo ha habido dos, ¿o no?-dijo confuso

-¡No muchacho!, las muestras de sangre eran para comprobar lo segundo y los resultados me los acaban de dar, los genes que tu padre predijo que se activarían lo hicieron-dijo la Doctora

-¡No entiendo nada!-dijo sintiendo la confusión general de todos en su mente

-Es mejor que tu padre te explique-dijo Odín

Puso un disco holográfico en el lector principal y las luces se apagaron frente a ellos apareció la figura del hombre que había estado con el 5 años de su vida, volvía a ver su rostro, las lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro mientras el holograma sonreía.

00000

Hola a todos, hola Hizaku. Si estas viendo este holograma es que no sobreviví lo suficiente para ver a mi mayor creación ser un joven fuerte y decidido. Además de que se han juntado los tres factores que predije con tu ADN.

Para empezar pequeño; lo que te pasa con los monstruos, que SEELE y la Trinidad llaman ángeles, es debido a que tú estuviste muerto por unos cuantos segundos. ¡Si como lo oyes!, la estela de Adán alcanzo la capsula donde estabas y yo pensé que no te había sucedido nada, me di cuenta mientras navegábamos a la deriva; tu corazón dejo de latir, mi instinto me ayudo a no caer en la desesperación y poder salvarte la vida pero yo sabia que esto no era natural.

Al iniciar mis investigaciones en Asgard te tome unas muestras de ADN y vi que estaban contaminadas del mismo modo que mi propio ADN. Al parecer Adán tenía un poder distinto a otros ángeles y es el de la recombinación genética. En las personas mayores que sobrevivimos no se manifestaría de un modo evidente pero tú aun eras un bebé y los genes se presentarían al momento de que un ángel llegara, con ello "despertarían". El campo AT, que es el escudo de todos los seres vivos, no es más que la barrera de nuestra mente, los ángeles deben tener algo similar y Adán también lo tuvo; esa energía los envestiría en una funda de aparente invencibilidad solo que tu campo AT es igual de fuerte que el de un ángel.

Para que me comprendas mejor, tu mente avanzo, evoluciono con el poder del primer ángel; ahora debes tener habilidades mentales; quizás te hayas dado cuenta antes de que este video te fuera entregado. Las personas tienen un gran afecto por ti o las convences de una manera muy fácil. Asi que solo tienes que practicar para que esas habilidades te ayuden a controlar a Ymir.

Por ultimo si esta ahí la Doctora Hagen quiero decirle algo importante.

Lo siento Reika no quería que supieras lo que siento de esta forma, ¡te amo! y hubiera querido formar una familia contigo y Hizaku, recuerdas esto pequeño- alzo un trozo de papel donde había un dibujo de los dos con una casa y un gran jardín- Este es nuestro hogar y lo tendrás como te lo prometí pero tu debes poner de tu parte para que asi ocurra. ADIOS

00000

El holograma se desvaneció mientras Hizaku lloraba amargamente al igual que Reika, ella en verdad intuía que eso es lo que quería decirle ese día pero no logro ser consumado por el accidente. El chico se limpio las lágrimas y se puso frente a la Trinidad con una pose marcial.

-¿Qué es lo que desean hacer ahora Padres?-dijo serio

-Lo que debemos hacer es que puedas enfocar tu poder y en el momento que Omega este listo tú tomaras tu lugar como piloto-dijo Odín

-A sus órdenes Señor-dijo saludando, Reika se puso a su lado

-Hizaku tal vez tu padre no este aquí pero quiero…-Reika fue interrumpida por un dedo levantado por Hizaku

-No tienes que decirme nada… ¡mamá!-los ojos de la doctora volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ahora si tengo una familia-dijo el chico.

00000

La siguiente semana fue un martirio en la escuela, a pesar de que Shinji, Asuka y Rei tenían un poco de inmunidad en las clases por ser pilotos, no podían dejar el salón de clases. Todo mundo estaba entusiasmado con el viaje a Okinawa.

Hizaku estaba muy callado, al igual que lo estuvo toda la semana, en cuanto sonaba el timbre el desaparecía completamente, no hablaba con nadie se había vuelto muy retraído, Asuka lo encontró en el patio y lo siguió hasta la azotea donde se refugiaba para el almuerzo sin que los otros lo vieran.

-¿Qué te sucede Makoto?- dijo la pelirroja altaneramente al entrar por la pequeña puerta

-Nada que te incumba, demonio-

-¿Pensé que ya éramos amigos?-dijo un poco desconsolada

-Sigues tratando a Shinji como un tonto y eso no es digno de una compañera-

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema-rezongo

-¡Como digas!-dio media vuelta y miro el cielo

-Oye cuando te este…-se detuvo intempestivamente al ver lagrimas en su rostro-¿lloras?

-Eso es… personal-grito sollozando

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de tu padre ¿verdad?-exclamo lentamente como si dijera algo solemne

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-su cara se desencajo por la sorpresa

-Intuición femenina Makoto, no olvides que sigo siendo una mujer-

-¡O si! Aunque tu comportamiento no lo demuestre-

-¿iras al viaje del grupo?-

-¡NO!, visitare a mi padre en el cementerio de Tokio-1, a mi madre le darán vacaciones y quiere ir-

-¡es cierto!, yo no conozco a tu mama nunca la veo en el edificio-

-Llega tarde de trabajar, yo la veo muy poco en realidad unas dos o tres horas al día-

-¿Qué te parece si hoy te visito en tu apartamento?-

-Lo lamento, no estaré hoy…-las mentiras se le estaban acabando-tengo que ir a un mandado al centro-

-Ok bueno te veo entonces después-camino hacia la puerta

Por primera vez Hizaku intento usar sus poderes concentrándose en los sentimientos de la pelirroja pero fallo lo único que hizo fue que le diera un dolor de cabeza.

00000

Sus amigos se habían ido a Okinawa, solo los tres pilotos al igual que el se habían quedado, otra vez estaba en el tubo de LOD con los electrodos puestos en todos sus lóbulos cerebrales y a un lado su diadema de sincronización para ser configurada con el estado de su mente.

-Psicométricos en verde-dijo una doctora, Reika se acerco para ver la pantalla del osciloscopio

-No hay una actividad fuera de lo normal, ¡Hizaku intenta sentir los sentimientos de la Mayor!-

-Si-se volvió a concentrar enfocándose en el campo que rodeaba la mente de Mitsuki

Al principio todo era confuso era como entrar en un lago turbio pero después se fue dividiendo en pequeños segmentos, la Mayor sintió la intrusión en su cerebro y cerro los ojos lo cual hizo que todo para el chico se volviera negro. Se detuvo al no tener algo en que concentrarse.

-La actividad cerebral del lóbulo parietal presenta un ligero aumento en su actividad pero no es muy relevante-dijo Reika

-Fue mi culpa me cerré cuando lo sentí cerca de mi mente-

-No eso esta bien, tiene que aprender a modular la forma en que usa su energía mentalica, asi podrá pasar desapercibido-

-¿Por qué antes era más fácil?-dijo el chico

-Es que no eras consiente de que lo hacías lo cual daba un gran enfoque ahora que lo sabes te concentras en tener lo mismo lo cual se hace mas difícil pero tu diadema de sincronización tendrá que ayudarte a canalizar tu energía-

-¿eso me ayudara a controlar a Omega?-dijo confuso

-Si entras en contacto directo con su propia mente te será mas fácil controlarlo-exclamo la doctora anotando los números en la pantalla

-Entonces sigamos-

Las pruebas siguieron y avanzo poco a poco.

00000

-Ha llegado el día que hemos esperado por 15 años; el EVA unidad Omega terminado-dijo la Doctora Hagen

Las puertas de la jaula donde estaba el gigante se estaban abriendo poco a poco, una armadura platinada fue lo primero que se comenzó a ver, los hologramas de la Trinidad estaban inmóviles y el chico había muy bien sus ojos.

El EVA era enorme, la armadura platinada cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, llevaba una hombreras anchas con el símbolo de si nombre en cada una, el torso tenia un color negro con circuitos de color purpura marcados a todo lo largo, sus manos terminaban en unas garras apenas distinguibles, los nudillos llevaban una serie de picos como armas de pandilleros, su rostro había sido cubierto por un casco solo se veía la mascara de una boca y los ojos estaban tras una especie de vidrio y por ultimo llevaba una coleta purpura que llegaba a la altura media de su espalda.

-¡Ahora si comenzaremos con el Plan Nakasame!-dijo Odín con gran entusiasmo.

To Be Continued...

**_BONUS_**

_**Suburbios de Tokio-3, Día 14 De Febrero, 07:15 am**_

La mañana resplandecía como no había visto igual en el tiempo que llevaba en Tokio-3, se levanto con pereza y se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse un café, se acerco al calendario y quito el número del día anterior, en un momento su pereza se fue en un instante. El día que no quería que hubiera llegado, su sangre se helo, había visto como los ángeles atacaban a la ciudad pero no pensó temer a este día. El día de San Valentín.

-Buenos Días Misato ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo una pelirroja tras ella

-¿sabes acaso que día es hoy?-dijo con miedo

-Si, es día de San Valentín, Ya tengo el chocolate que voy a regalar-

-¡TU!-grito-¿regalaras un chocolate? a Shinji ¿quizás?-dijo maliciosa

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-dijo con la cara roja de furia

-¿Entonces?-pregunto confusa

-Es un secreto-dijo guiñándole un ojo

_**Secundaria de Tokio-3, Día 14 de febrero, 09:05 am**_

-Te digo que yo voy a tener mas chocolates este año-exclamo el chico de lentes

-No lo creo, yo ganare esta vez-le respondio Touji, Shinji y Hizaku entraban en ese momento, tras ellos Asuka y Rei que fueron a sus asientos, y vieron discutir a sus amigos

-¿A que se debe la alegata?-dijo Hizaku

-Estamos viendo quien recibirá más chocolates este día, ¿que nunca te han dado un chocolate en San Valentín?-

-¿Se regalan chocolates en San Valentín?-respondió Hizaku confundido

-Es una tradición, al igual que nosotros apostamos que quien tenga mas chocolates al final del día es tratado como rey toda una semana, ¿quieren entrar?-dijo Kensuke

-Yo acepto, pero ¿y los perdedores?-exclamo Shinji

-Son los sirvientes, el año pasado gane yo-dijo el deportista

-Solo tuviste uno por parte de Hikari y eso no es justo, hubiéramos empatado-Dijo Kensuke

-Yo también acepto-exclamo el chico. El profesor entro y la clase comenzó.

_**Secundaria de Tokio-3, Día 14 de febrero, 12:30 am**_

Era la hora del almuerzo el mejor momento para entregar los chocolates, las chicas que los entregaban veían a los chicos con sus cara sonrojadas y una gran timidez recorría sus cuerpos. Hasta el momento Shinji había tenido 9 chocolates por parte de las chicas de primero, Kensuke por fin había recibido uno al igual que Touji, Hizaku llevaba 5 de parte de unas chicas en otros salones del mismo grado.

-Hasta el momento Shinji Va ganado- dijo Kensuke cabizbajo

-Aun queda mucho día, aun podemos ganar-exclamo Touji, la jefa dec grupo se acerco a el y le entrego un gran chocolate

-Lo hice yo misma-dijo con la cara roja

-Gracia jefa de grupo, ¡hurra ya llevo dos!-

-¿dos?- su semblante cambio a uno de furia- ¿Quién TE DIO EL OTRO?- grito

-¡calma Jefa de grupo!-en eso Ayanami le dio a Shinji un corazón de chocolate de 10 yens

-Esto es para ti, no tuve tiempo para comprarte otro mas grande-dijo seria pero a la vez sonriente (paradójico)

-¡Gracias!-

El descanso termino con otras entregas más para que el marcador quedara, Shinji 11, Kensuke 2, Touji 2 y Hizaku 10.

_**Secundaria de Tokio-3, Día 14 de febrero, 03:00 pm**_

La campana de salida sonó, había llegado el momento de volver a casa, los chicos iban caminando hasta la casa de Shinji donde tendrían una "fiesta", organizada por Misato, lo cual le caía de extraño a Asuka por la forma en que había visto a la Capitán en la mañana, casi al llegar al edificio Asuka tomo a Hizaku del brazo y se fueron atrasando sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

-¿Que pasa Sohryu?-

-Por una vez me podrías llamar Asuka-dijo un poco sonrojada

-Esta bien, Asuka-

-¡Ten!- dijo extendiéndole un gran chocolate en forma de corazón

-¿Para mí?-

-Si, ahora si dices una palabra a los demás te asesino, ¿Verstehen?-dijo levantando el puño

-¡Verstanden!- respondio

Al llegar con los chicos presumió su nuevo chocolate de "una admiradora misteriosa" lo cual lo ponía a la par con Shinji.

-Por cierto Hizaku tu madre vino a verme por que tenia algo para ti en tu casa ve y regresas para iniciar la fiesta-dijo Misato

_**Suburbios de Tokio-3, Día 14 De Febrero, 04:30 pm**_

El chico regreso a la fiesta, la cual ya había empezado sin su presencia.

-Y bien damos por terminado el día, El conteo nos da un empate entre Shinji y Hizaku por lo cual ninguno será rey por una semana, Asi son las reglas, en caso de un empate se anulan las apuestas- dijo Kensuke sintiéndose salvado

-¿Quién dice que Shinji y yo empatamos?-dijo el chico

-¿no es asi?- dijo Touji

-Mama me llamo para decirme que Atsuki me mando un chocolate por correo, ¡miren!- enseño un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón en su manos, que había ocultado en su espalda- Eso me hace el ganador

-¡DEMONIOS!-gritaron los tres chicos mientras Hizaku reía. Las tres chicas los veían con ojos cansinos y pensando solo una expresión "¡hombres!"

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Un capitulo sencillo pero lleno de emociones extremas, la idea de que Hizaku fuera un ser "mental" me vino al leer la heptulogia de la Fundacion escrita por Mi tocallo Isaac Asimov, espero que les este gustando y en el siguiente capitulo veremos la cercania entre los niños y el espia ademas de la primera prueba de batalla de Omega nos leemos en "100%"_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_

_PS: Gracias a FullTime DreamGirl por sus coments y si ustedes quieren aparecer dejen sus Reviews aunque sean anonimos._


	11. 100 Por Ciento

**Antes que este capitulo inicie quiero pedir una sincera disculpa por no haber puesto esta aclaracion antes :**

**El bonus de 14 de febrero (Dia de San Valentin) es "fuera" de la linea historica, es independiente. Asi que reitero mis mas sinceras disculpas(inclinandome)**

**Ahora ya saben que Evangelion no me pertenece le pertenece a una de las mejores distribuidoras de Anime (avalado por la revista Conexion Manga[sin publicidad]) que es Gainax por lo cual los dejo con otro capitulo muy emocionante**

**Neón Génesis Evangelion **

**Capitulo 10.-100%**

Los amigos de los pilotos se iban en ese momento y fueron a despedirlos al aeropuerto, Hizaku era el único que faltaba en el grupo.

-¿Dónde esta Makoto?- Exclamo Asuka furiosa

-Me dijo que no vendría y me pidio que los despidiera por el-dijo el castaño

-Esta bien Shinji, me da pena por ustedes. Espero que la guerra con los ángeles termine pronto y podamos hacer un viaje, todos juntos-dijo Kensuke

-No se preocupen nos divertiremos mucho por ustedes-exclamo Touji

-No te molestes por eso Suzuhara, Asuka te extrañare-Hikari abrazo a la pelirroja

-No es como si te fueras a ir toda la vida jefa de grupo-gruño la chica

-Todos los del grupo 2-A, ¡hora de abordar!-dijo el maestro encargado de ellos

-Nos vemos-dijeron los tres al unisonó corriendo hacia la puerta de abordaje

-Hizaku, ¿como pudo faltar?-susurro Asuka triste

00000

Hacia varios días que se habían ido sus compañeros y ahora él también hacia un viaje en el submarino de Asgard como el día en que llego; con la misma carga, el EVA unidad Omega en su interior, Hizaku camino hacia el lugar donde estaba el biorobot. Por un momento sintió con su mente una pequeña porción de lo que era esa arma creada por los hombres, solo que aun no tenia el nivel necesario para encenderlo a distancia.

El submarino se dirigía a un "punto caliente" de la placa pacifica donde se había originado un volcán que dio como resultado una isla deshabitada, lo cual les daría un buen lugar para que Omega probara sus aptitudes incluso habían traído el arma experimental de los ingenieros.

-¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos a las coordenadas?-dijo la Mayor

-Unas tres horas Mayor Mitsuki, por cierto ya sabe que su hermano quiere verla desde que llego a Tokio-3. ¿Por qué no lo invita a su casa?-dijo el Sargento Valtuir

-Sargento esa es una decisión que tomare a su debido tiempo, ahora solo dedíquese a mantener los mandos de Omega en perfectas condiciones-dijo con tono autoritario

-Como diga Mayor-respondio marcialmente

-Mitsuki, ¿tienes un hermano?-pregunto Hizaku mientras entraba al puente

-Si, es menor que yo y no lo veo desde que me uní a Asgard, Apenas se entero de que volví a Tokio-3 y me llama para que lo vea-dijo apenada

-Veo que tienes sentimientos encontrados por lo que pueda decir de tu trabajo y lo que te diría si supiera que tienes un "hijo sin padre"-dijo un poco malicioso

-¡Vaya con el muchachito!, ahora resulta que usas tus poderes en tu propio beneficio-señalo sarcástica

-¡Tu me ordenaste que los usara cada vez que fuera posible para que pudiera hacerlo con mayor soltura! Al parecer ya puedo sondear una mente sin causar mucho daño-dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-Si eso me alegra, pero ve a molestar a tu mamá, creo que tiene que explicarte algunas cosas de Omega antes que desembarquemos-

-Como ordene Mayor- dio media vuelta y la puerta se abrió-solo una última cosa, no creo que sea tan malo darle una pequeña mentirilla a su hermano-volvió a sonreír

-¡Tu que sabes ahora ve!-dijo algo enojada y el chico salió de ahí

00000

-Hizaku… -inicio la conferencia la doctora Hagen- haremos las pruebas de combate convencionales con la unidad Omega, trata de mantener un rendimiento bajo del campo AT, si no lo haces puede que NERV nos encuentre y no queremos que pase eso. El arma que usaras es una espada sónica que corta un escudo en segundos, parecida al puñal progresivo de los EVA reales. La única diferencia radica en que puede lanzar un golpe con el campo AT de tu EVA, será bueno para el ataque a distancia ¿alguna duda?-

-Lo he comprendido todo mamá, pero al usar ese ataque ¿mi escudo se debilitara?-dijo preocupado

-Por unos 15 segundos después del ataque, pero el golpe solo es un último recurso- una alarma y un altavoz sonaron, la voz que venia del aparato ordenaba que todos fueran a sus puestos de combate- ¿Qué demonios?-

-¡Un ángel!-dijo Hizaku sintiendo a lo lejos una pequeña energía- han encontrado un ángel en el cráter del volcán Asama-exclamo enfocándose

-Eso me parece bien, eso distraerá a NERV de nosotros-tomo el comunicador al puente y la alarma ceso.

-Shinji, Asuka, ¿estarán bien?-se pregunto mentalmente

00000

El EVA había sido descargado con éxito en la isla y en su espalda llevaba la gran espada que parecía estar hecha con el mismo material de la armadura platinada. Hizaku ya estaba en la capsula desde antes del desembarque, el LOD lleno la cabina y solo esperaba la señal de la Mayor para iniciar los mandos, mientras tanto los científicos guiados por la doctora Hagen revisaban cada enlace dos veces.

-Enlaces 56-63-65-48 completos, luz verde para inicio-grito la doctora

-¡Inicio!-la palabra salió de la garganta de la Mayor y llego a la cabina por un comunicador

-Circuitos primarios encendidos-dijo en voz alta y la cabina se lleno de luz por la interface hasta observar el ambiente exterior

Los mandos habían sido cambiados desde la ultima vez, ahora eran una especie de palanca perpendicular que se movia sobre un riel, la diadema ahora estaba fijamente sujeta a su cien y tenia unos pedales para el movimiento de los pies. El traje que llevaba era negro con destellos platinados, en el dorso de los guantes llevaba una clase de circuitos purpuras que se unían aun circulo azul. Dio un suspiro.

-Sincronización, Inicio completo-sintió la briza del mar, al igual que el calor, en su piel y tuvo el olor de la isla en su nariz. Un susurro proveniente de todos lados llamo su atención pero pensó que eran los cuchicheos en la sala de mando.

-Sincronización en nivel verde, 80%, manteniéndose-dijo un científico a la doctora

-¡ELIMINAR!-grito una voz en la mente de Hizaku, al parecer el ángel había despertado. Pero estaba demasiado lejos del monte Asama para oírlo, quizás el estar en contacto con el EVA le daba mas poder a su mente.

-Ondas cerebrales irregulares, algo pasa con el piloto-dijo una científica

-¿Qué?, ¿hijo estas bien?-dijo Reika por el comunicador

-Si, solo que estoy oyendo al ángel del monte Asama, quiero hacer un experimento por favor quiero que monitoreen mi mente y desconecten la energía del EVA por si algo sale mal-cerro los ojos

-Si señor- dijo el científico encargado de la estabilidad energética del biorobot

Hizaku se concentro para poder observar lo que sucedía en el volcán veía como el ángel atacaba a un punto blanco, era el EVA 02 con un traje, enfoco su mente en el enemigo.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo mentalmente, el ángel se detuvo a unos centímetros del EVA y este aprovecho para rociarlo con algo que parecía refrigerante para después enterrarle su cuchillo progresivo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-la señal mental del ángel se desvaneció, había sido derrotado. Volvió su mente a la isla

-No pude hacer contacto, el ángel fue destruido-dijo desalentado

-No te preocupes, tendrás otras oportunidades… ¡ahora concentrémonos en los sistemas de batalla de Omega! ¿Quieres?-dijo la Doctora por el comunicador

-Como digas mamá-

Movió los controles y puso su mano sobre la espada sacándola de donde estaba sujeta, su hoja comenzó a brillar de un color verde por la desintegración de las ondas de sonido. Movió su mano derecha mostrando como a los lados del antebrazo salían varias metralletas y sus nudillos se abrían para mostrar misiles.

-¿Que tipo de munición necesitan las metralletas?-pregunto el chico observando como una mirilla aparecía en su pantalla

-La energía del YC, son metralletas energéticas, lo último de la tecnología en armamentos y los misiles tienen cabezas N2-dijo Mitsuki

-Espero poder deshacerme del siguiente ángel-susurro el chico

Apretó el gatillo al extremo de su palanca derecha y en el lugar donde estaba la mirilla varios disparos hicieron blanco al igual que un misil que destruyo el cráter del volcán. Movió los controles y lanzo un tajazo de su espada a la lava que se desparramaba cortándola en dos. Sus ojos meditaron un poco y siguió probando la maniobrabilidad del EVA.

00000

La escuela se sentía diferente después de los días que había faltado, Asuka se acerco a su asiento algo que a el lo molestaba en sobremanera.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Sohryu?-dijo Hizaku un poco molesto

-¿Por qué no fuiste a despedir a tus amigos?-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-¡No tengo por que responder eso!-miro sus ojos y un destello llego a su mente. Asuka sentía angustia, lo pudo distinguir con su poder, ¿angustia porque?-No es solo eso nada mas ¿verdad?

-Yo…- ahora su cara estaba roja y la vergüenza tapaba todos los sentimientos en su mente-¡idiota!-dio media vuelta y se fue a su lugar

-Se que es rara pero compréndela, desde el ultimo ángel ha estado un poco irascible-dijo la chica albina

Hizaku trato de entrar en la mente de Ayanami para observar sus sentimientos pero una gran barrera la cubría, quizás necesitaría tiempo para poder desenmarañar los misterios de la chica al igual que el de los otros pilotos. El maestro entro y un mensaje llego a su laptop.

"Azotea en el almuerzo ALS"

-¿ALS?-susurro

00000

Shinji, Kensuke y Touji estaban comiendo en el patio cuando observaron a todos lados, los alumnos estaban reduciendo su numero poco a poco, algo que al chico castaño le parecía lo mas normal, después de todos los ataques de monstruos ¿Quién querría quedarse? Kensuke levanto la vista y observo que Hizaku se dirigía a la azotea.

-Nuestro" líder" se dirige a la trampa-dijo maliciosamente

-¿De que hablas?-exclamo el deportista un poco molesto

-¿Desde cuando Hizaku es nuestro líder?-completo Shinji

-Vamos, no me digan que no se han dado cuenta- los dos chicos movieron la cabeza negativamente- al parecer a Hizaku le gusta Asuka y a Asuka le gusta Hizaku; es un sentimiento reciproco-

-¡Estas loco!, Hizaku y Asuka juntos, ¡es una verdadera locura!-exclamo Touji

-Síganme y lo verán-dijo el chico de lentes levantándose tras de él lo hizo Touji siguiéndolo

-¡No respondiste mi pregunta!- exclamo Shinji corriendo para alcanzarlos

En la azotea Asuka estaba balanceándose en la barandilla, la puerta se abrió revelando al chico, el la miro con disgusto. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, Hizaku intento leer la mente de Asuka pero ahora había un pequeño bloqueo.

-¿Qué quieres Makoto? ¿Por qué me mandaste ese mensaje?-dijo disgustada

-¡Yo no fui!, tu fuiste la que enviaste el mensaje-replico enérgico

-Entonces no tenemos nada que decirnos, ¡adiós!-

-Otra vez quieres encerrarte en esa cubierta de furia ¿Por qué?-

-Lo que haga con mi vida no te interesa ¿o si?-dijo tímidamente lo ultimo

-Me interesa por que si tienes esa actitud algún día podrías lastimar a Shinji con tus palabras y lo que yo quiero es que el se desenvuelva en este mundo mejor, quiero que el mismo se de cuenta de lo que vale; al igual que tu y Rei-

-¿Ahora resulta que eres un caballero andante?-dijo sarcástica

-Si eso soy, me alegra serlo; ahora si me disculpas tengo que reprender a otras tres personas-dijo detectando las mentes de sus amigos tras la puerta, la abrió de golpe y los tres cayeron

-¡Fue él!-dijeron al unisonó señalándose mutuamente

-Kensuke, a mi no me gusta Asuka y entiéndelo ahora, si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de hoy te juro que miraras la escuela desde el asta bandera-dijo yéndose

Los ojos de Asuka se cristalizo por un momento y corrió fuera dándole una mirada de muerte a los otros tres que estaban en el suelo.

-Ahora ya veo por que lo llamas el líder, el siempre nos pone en nuestro lugar-dijo Shinji alegre.

00000

El timbre del departamento de los Makoto sonó, Mitsuki se acerco a la puerta con un pequeño delantal que traía, había estado haciendo el aseo para recibir a su visita. Se deslizo y en el umbral apareció un hombre joven de unos 23 años, de estatura media, cabellos erizados y un par de anteojos.

-Hola hermana-dijo cortésmente el visitante

-Hola Hyuga-niichan, pasa-el hombre camino quitándose los zapatos

-Este apartamento es muy bonito, no sabía que vivías en el mismo edificio que la Capitán Katsuragi-

-¿Te refieres a la chica de cabello purpura que vive con dos adolescentes?-

-Si, ella-

-Ven siéntate, Hizaku no debe tardar, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-¿Hizaku?-su semblante mostraba confusión

-¡Mi hijo!, se que nos separamos hace casi 20 años pero no es para que tengas esa expresión-exclamo sonriendo

-Nunca pensé que tendrías un hijo, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-14, casi 15-respondio

-Entonces lo tuviste a los 18, tres años después de alejarte de casa-

-Sabes por que lo hice, además no me ha ido tan mal-su semblante se ensombreció y siguió la charla- y ¿Cómo están?

-¡Muertos! desde el segundo impacto, creo que fuiste afortunada de irte con el tío Kota-

-¿A que te dedicas ahora?-dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema

-Soy un Sargento en el centro de investigaciones de NERV ¿y tú?-

-Trabajo en una empresa de computadoras en Tokio-2-

-¿Por qué no vives ahí?-

-Lo que pasa es que la sede estaba aquí, solo que con los ataques de los monstruos se traslado a Tokio-2 y no tuve corazón para pedirle a Hizaku que se mudara otra vez, desde que su padre murió no nos habíamos quedado en un lugar por mas de 6 meses-

-¡Es cierto!, si tuviste un hijo y te casaste con su padre ¿Cómo es que conservas el apellido Makoto?-

-La verdad…-un pequeño silencio se hizo, Mitsuki suspiro y termino su respuesta- es que nunca me case con el padre de Hizaku, murió un mes antes de la boda en una revuelta por el segundo impacto-

-Ya veo- la puerta se abrió y un chico entro, miro fijamente a Hyuga

-Hola, perdón mamá no sabia que tenias visita, si quieres yo…-dijo dando media vuelta

-No- interrumpió la mujer- el es tu tío, Makoto Hyuga, no te había hablado de el por que me separe de el hace mucho tiempo y pensé que seguiría en Yokohama-el chico volvió su cuerpo

-Oh- se inclino en una reverencia-mi nombre es Makoto Hizaku, ¡mucho gusto de conocerte tío!-

-Eres muy cortes, ¡ven y dame un abrazo!-se levanto el Sargento contento y el chico lo abrazo, se separo al poco rato- esto ha sido muy emotivo pero tengo que volver a mi puesto en NERV, espero verlos mas seguido- se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta-¡adiós!-la puerta se abrió y el salió cerrándose tras el al instante

-FIUUUUU-exclamo fuertemente la mujer

-Veo que tu mentira fue muy creíble, no note ningún rastro de desconfianza en su mente, además note un pequeño sentimiento muy arraigado pero no pude descifrarlo-

-Espero que esto no se repita muy a menudo-

-Por lo que percibí en su mente parece que el vendrá mas seguido de lo que te imaginas, al fin de cuentas soy su único "sobrino"-dijo riendo mientras Mitsuki lo fulminaba con la mirada

00000

El Eva unidad Omega estaba en su jaula siendo limpiado mientras la Trinidad veía la creación de Nakasame, los tres hologramas hablaron al mismo tiempo

-La hora de que tú actúes será contra el próximo ángel-

Un fino destello salió de los ojos del gigante como comprendiendo lo que hablaban, las alarmas sonaron, la energía había sido cortada en todo Tokio-3, el único lugar donde todo seguia funcionando era Asgard pronto tendrían que llegar Mitsuki y el piloto para tener el primer enfrentamiento con Omega.

To Be Continued…

_Notas del Autor: ¿que les parecio? espero esos comentarios, y disculpen por retrasarme ya que la escuela no me deja ademas de que estoy ahora trabajando en otro proyecto llamado FATE/Master's Code, espero que tambien lo revisen y ¿que pasara en la primera batalla oficial del EVA Omega con un ángel?, ¿hizaku intentara comunicarse con el?, ¿que es lo que hay en la mente de Asuka? veanlo en el proximo capitulo "entitulao" Caballero platino. Recuerden coman frutas y verduras, acompañalas con leche y permiso RNDF(R__eal Nacademia de Fics S. A.) 56-23-02-2011_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-__muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	12. El Caballero Platino

**Este capitulo es corto ya que el proximo sera como su continuacion directa y recuerden Gainax es dueña de Neon Genesis Evangelion, no yo. lo unico mio son los personajes de Asgard y la linea historica diferente**

**Neón Génesis Evangelion **

**Capitulo 11.- Caballero Platino**

La luna bañaba la región cerca del volcán Asama, Shinji estaba afuera mirándola. Una figura apareció tras el, era el pingüino de Misato Pen-Pen lo miro por un momento y regreso a su reflexión.

-¿Crees que algún día todo esto termine?, digo, los ángeles, los EVA, las batallas. Todo me parece muy extraño aun que nosotros somos el futuro de la humanidad-

-Pah-grazno confuso-

-Ya lo se, nunca me entenderías-

-Pero yo si te entiendo _Kind-_dijo una voz femenina tras el

-Asuka, ¿pensé que ya estabas dormida?-

-Ya vez que no, ¿Qué haces pensando aquí solo?-

-No lo se, extraño a los chicos, ya se que volverán muy pronto pero…-

-¿Pero que? no me digas que ahora sientes "amor" por los chicos-lo miro con un semblante macabro

-NO, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-

-Solo era una broma, yo solo quiero ver a una persona-dijo sonrojada

-A Kaji ¿verdad?-dijo cabizbajo

-Si…a Kaji-miro ahora la luna pronto volvería a ver ese chico.

00000

El teléfono dejo de sonar en el instante en que lo iba a contestar, su celular tampoco respondía algo sucedía, enfoco su mente y sintió al enemigo un ángel se acercaba.

-Mitsuki es hora de irnos-dijo muy preocupado

La mujer salió de su cuarto vestida con su uniforme de Mayor, bajaron rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento por un pequeño momento sintió un dolor en su cabeza, al parecer el ángel era muy fuerte. En ese momento un avión de fuerza aérea japonesa se acerco volando sobre la carretera anunciando que un ángel se acercaba.

Mientras en Asgard todos estaban preparando al EVA y miraban el monitor que tenia un punto que iba avanzando lentamente.

-¡Reportes!-grito Loki

-El objetivo avanza a una velocidad de 50 Km/h y llegara a Tokio-3 en aproximadamente 30 minutos-exclamo Valtuir

-¡Señor el piloto ha llegado!- exclamo la Sargento Maelstrom

-¡Bien!, que vaya al EVA lo llevaremos en el helicóptero de carga a Tokio-3 en este momento no tienen sistemas para detectarnos- dijo el subcomandante

Los controles se iluminaron mientras Hizaku entraba, la escotilla superior de la jaula se abrió y un Gran helicóptero tomo al biorobot para desplazarlo, el chico estaba nervioso tendría su primera batalla.

-Hizaku te dejaremos cerca del objetivo, tu te encargaras del resto-dijo la Mayor por el intercomunicador

-A sus ordenes Mayor-

Cerro los ojos para hacer contacto visual con su objetivo pero una voz le hizo despertar, era el grito de una chica, se movió mentalmente para detectarla y vio a Asuka en su uniforme cerrando una gran puerta mientas una especie de araña pasaba sobre la ciudad, ahora veía al objetivo. Su parecido a un opilión era extremo pero tenia ojos en todo su cuerpo central.

-Padre ¿donde estas?-dijo el ángel a la mente del chico.

-¡Ahora! ¡Suéltenlo!-grito la Mayor y saco a Hizaku de su concentración, el EVA fue soltado de las amarras

-Enlaces neurales activados-la cabina se lleno de luz y pudo observar al ángel- Sincronización encendida-el viento se sintió y la voz del ángel se hizo mas intenso

-Padre, es la hora-

-¿Quién eres?-dijo cayendo de pie

-¿Quién eres?-repitió al chico-tu eres uno de los que destruyeron a mis hermanos-

-¿Hermanos?- un ojo se fijo en el EVA platinado y lanzo un chorro de liquido

-Demonios-se hizo a un lado mientras el chorro derretía los edificios continuos-

-¡Es acido!, trata de que no te toque-dijo la Doctora en la base de Nibelungos

-Doctora la sincronización de Hizaku esta subiendo ya llego a 89% y sigue subiendo-dijo Bellefonte observando como las ondas cerebrales se unían entre el EVA y el humano.

La batalla comenzó con un golpe hacia el ángel, mientras sentía más y más la mente del EVA ahora sus mentes serian una, el semblante del chico estaba serio.

-¿Por qué nos atacas? ¿Que te hicimos?-

-Ustedes solo son una molestia, yo Matariel te eliminare en nombre del Padre- lanzo otro chorro de acido que cayo sobre el brazo y el evantenio resistió poco ante el ataque, el chico grito al sentir el acido en su propio brazo-¡muere!-levanto sus patas hacia el

-No moriré tan fácil-movió al EVA como si fuera su propio cuerpo y lo tomo por las patas lanzándolo lejos, el ángel se levanto con pesadez no era muy ágil pero lanzo otro chorro de acido.

-¡No escaparas!-lanzo sus patas como grandes estacas, Hizaku dio un paso hacia atrás

-¿Por qué nos atacas?-grito otra vez

-Ustedes secuestraron al padre, lo levantaron de su sueño, Lilims tontos, pero eso acabara, nosotros los acabaremos-un aura roja lo envolvió y un campo AT surgió

-Un rayo de partículas, el ángel esta generando un rayo.-grito Mitsuki al ver la cantidad de energía que detectaban las Valkirias- Tal parece que el acido no era su único arma. ¡Hizaku elimínalo ahora!-dijo la Mayor

-¡Esta bien!, Balmung- el EVA saco su espada y comenzó a brillar-no se por que, pero siento que solo lo haces por otra razón. ¡Adiós!-corrió el EVA y partió el escudo en dos al igual que al ángel.

-NO, tuuuuuu-una explosión cimbro el lugar

-¿Matariel?- susurro Hizaku

Un golpe sonó tras el, los tres EVA salían por un conducto, Shinji, Asuka y Rei se quedaron boquiabiertos al observar a un biorobot como los suyos. Omega volteo hacia ellos mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Shinji tratando de escanear la onda de radio del robot que estaba frente a el. Una pequeña pantalla salio con la leyenda de "Sound Only"

-Soy solo un amigo-dijo una voz distorsionada

-¿Amigo?, tu no eres un amigo, ¿Cómo es que tienes un EVA?- dijo furiosa la pelirroja

-Lo sabrás en su momento segunda niña Asuka-camino lentamente lejos de ellos.

-¿Cómo…?- la furia de la chica aumento exponencialmente en un instante y saco su puñal progresivo atacándolo.

Hizaku sintió la mente de Asuka que venia hacia el, dio un giro extendiendo su campo AT que hizo que la primera cuchilla se desprendiera. Movió su mano y una ráfaga de energía la lanzo hacia atrás.

-No quiero hacerles daño-dijo la voz en su pantalla

-Pero yo si te hare daño en cuanto te tenga en mis manos-rugió Asuka

-¡Asuka cálmate!-dijo Rei

-Si Asuka el es de los nuestros-secundo Shinji

-NO SEAS TONTO SOLO EXISTEN TRES EVA EN EL MUNDO-grito a todo pulmón

-¡Perdónenme!-dijo Hizaku extendió su mente con la del EVA y los tres chicos cayeron dormidos al instante.

El helicóptero engancho al EVA Omega y lo llevo hacia la base, Hizaku apago los circuitos y sintió una punzada en su brazo al parecer ya resentía el ataque de acido de Matariel, pero estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por no poderle decir a los pilotos quien era en realidad.

00000

Las unidades expulsaron sus capsulas de pilotos, Asuka salió hecha una furia mientras Shinji reflexionaba lo que había pasado, ese EVA era muy diferente de los que había conocido, tenia un semblante más poderoso. Además la voz que venia del piloto a pesar de estar distorsionada le dio un sentimiento de que estaban a salvo, el ángel había sido destruido por aquel extraño EVA y ellos no habían hecho nada. Los tráileres de NERV llevaron a los EVA, mientras los chicos avanzaban hacia el mirador.

-¿Cómo podremos seguir peleando contra los ángeles si hay más de una organización con EVAs?-dijo Asuka furiosa

-Asuka si tú no lo hubieras ofendido, tendríamos su nombre-dijo Rei

-¡CALLETE PRIMERA!-exclamo

-¡Asuka no le hables así a Ayanami!-le replico el chico

-Tu también estas de su lado… ¡IDIOTA!-dio media vuelta y se alejo-¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? Quiero sobresalir y un nuevo reto llega, primero el tercero y ahora ese extraño EVA, ¡fluch!-dijo mientras llegaba a un prado-Hizaku por que no estas aquí, si estuviera en sus brazos estaría bien. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?-exclamo sonrojándose

-¡Es algo que no puedes aceptar!- dijo una voz en la oscuridad

-¿Quién esta ahí?-grito

Una figura apareció; era un chico de tez blanca, ojos rojos y cabello era plateado; la miro y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro. En un segundo se desvaneció en las sombras.

-¡Oye!-dijo la chica

-Asuka-grito Shinji que corría hacia ella y la chica lo miro

-¿Qué quieres?-respondio cortante

-La Mayor nos quiere ver en la base de inmediato-dijo Rei fríamente

Las luces de la ciudad regresaron y ella se quedo viendo a las sombras donde había desaparecido el extraño. Después comenzó a caminar lentamente.

00000

Hizaku bajo de su EVA y no tenia buena cara, al quitarse el traje de conexión tenia la piel de su brazo roja, debido ataque. Camino lentamente, ya duchado y cambiado, al puente. Lo que vio fue a la Trinidad observando la batalla del biorobot, Hizaku recordó cada instante sobre el, al fin termino y los tres dioses lo voltearon a ver.

-Ese fue un excelente trabajo-exclamo Odín

- yo no lo creo, no obtuve información relevante de ese ángel-dijo el chico secamente

-¿te comunicaste con el?- exclamo Thor incrédulo

-Si, al parecer habla de que nosotros despertamos al padre, por lo que ustedes me informaron el "Padre" es el primer ángel Adán-

-Si- dijo Loki

-Bueno también lo que me dijo es que lo habíamos secuestrado, eso quiere decir que NERV tiene a Adán en su posesión nuevamente pero ¿que es lo que buscan?-dijo impaciente el chico

-Eso es algo que te contaremos en su momento-

-Otro secreto, pensé que habían terminado-su mirada se volvió agria y retadora- ahora que es lo que sigue

-Por ahora solo esperaremos, NERV ya debe de saber en este momento que existe otro EVA e intentaran buscarnos lo cual es muy bueno para nuestros propósitos ya que la ONU no confía en SEELE y eso nos da un plus para entrar en la lucha.-dijo Thor

-Además tu eres la pieza clave para que nuestro objetivo se vuelva realidad-

-La verdad ahora me siento algo cansado, podríamos hablar en otro momento-exclamo bostezando

-Esta bien, te dejaremos descansar pero aun así no bajes la guardia-ordeno Odín desapareciendo con la Trinidad

-Tu no estas cansado, según los instrumentos antes de salir del EVA estabas perfectamente, ¿Qué sucede pequeño?-dijo la doctora

-Use mi poder mental a una gran escala contra los pilotos para que no me siguieran, les induje un sueño inofensivo pero aun así siento como si les hubiera hecho un daño mayor-miro al suelo

-No te preocupes tu nivel mental no es tan grande como para matar a un humano-

-¡Pero cuando lo tenga me volveré un monstruo como los ángeles y no quiero eso!- levanto su rostro rápidamente y las lagrimas rodaban.

-Hizaku…-Reika lo abrazo y él le correspondió- todavía eres un niño pero ya tienes la madurez para comprender tus actos. Descansa ya que vendrán tiempos difíciles-

To Be Continued…

_**Notas del autor**:Esta vez sere breve... Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo "Preguntas sin respuestas" dejen reviews._

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	13. Preguntas Sin Respuestas

**Neón Génesis Evangelion**

**Capitulo 12.- Preguntas Sin Respuestas**

Reika revisaba los datos de su computadora principal y analizaba cada uno de ellos con detalle, la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió dejando ver a una figura femenina, era Mitsuki, se acerco a ella lentamente y la doctora volteo.

-¿Dónde esta Hizaku?- pregunto la Mayor

-Fue a dormir a su cuarto, al parecer se canso mucho-un tono de preocupación se oyó en su voz

-¿Algo pasa?-

-Tú viste los datos en el momento que inicio su ataque, la sincronización subió hasta un 93%, eso no es normal-

-¿Por qué? Mientras mas sea la sincronización más será la maniobrabilidad de esa maquina-

-Recuerda que lo que llamas "esa maquina" es un ente "vivo", en los términos de que tiene un núcleo orgánico detrás de las placas de blindaje-dijo un poco enojada

-¿Y que es lo que te molesta?-la miro con su rostro sereno

-La sincronización en la cual desapareció Hideki fue en un 99%, lo que quiero que entiendas es que si Hizaku llega a ese nivel el también puede desaparecer y yo no quiero eso-unas lagrimas rodaron por la mejilla de la doctora, en un instante solo sintió unos brazos rodeándola

-El estará bien, solo tienes que idear una forma en que el no llegue a ese nivel. Tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco-

-Gracias Mitsuki-

-Para eso son las amigas-

00000

La oscuridad llenaba el cuarto en el que estaba, no quería ver a los ancianos pero era muy necesario después de lo que los pilotos vieron en la superficie. Las figuras de los miembros del consejo aparecieron ante el.

-Ikari ¿que es lo que sucede? ¿Para que nos mandaste llamar a estas horas de la noche?-dijo el tipo con nariz afilada

-Tal vez donde este usted sea una hora inapropiada, aquí en Tokio-3 es el atardecer…-dijo con un tono incipiente

-¡Al grano Comandante!-exclamo Keel

-Tenemos un EVA que no hemos hecho nosotros, venció al 9° sin contratiempos y dejo a los pilotos incomunicados e inconscientes con el poder de su escudo AT. Bueno eso es lo que pensamos que hizo-sus manos se cruzaron frente a su rostro y Lorenze solo pudo asentir brevemente

-La prensa no debe enterarse de esto o será nuestra ruina-dijo el de bigote

-Lamentablemente ya se filtro y los periodistas quieren respuestas, son muy insistentes ante la confusión de que hay un EVA que no pertenece a NERV-dijo el Vicecomandante exaltado

-Dejemos que los responsables de esto se revelen por si mismos- exclamo el líder-Ahora déjenos solos Ikari; tenemos que discutir en privado-la luz donde estaban Gendo y Fuyutsuki se apago quedando solo SEELE en el cuarto

-Esto es muy serio Lord Keel y aun asi quiere esperar-dijo uno de lentes

-Por ahora no hay nada que justifique un peligro al escenario, el noveno debía morir al igual que lo harán los demás para poder tener el ritual completo-Keel revolvió su mente buscando explicaciones, los demás miembros desaparecieron uno a uno al no oír una objeción de su líder-No es posible que el este tratando de impedir mi propósito, Von Hossen murió hace dos años de cáncer como yo lo estoy haciendo-tosió un poco antes de que su holograma también desapareciera dejando el cuarto como al inicio en una oscuridad total.

00000

-Las noticias actuales al momento con Hina Kizarawa y Endo Yun-el anunciador del noticiero anuncio la entrada y dos figuras aparecieron en la pantalla

-Buenos días Tokio-3-dijo Hina- en las ultimas noticias, NERV aun no ha hablado al respecto de lo que sucedió el día de anteayer con respecto al nuevo robot que apareció en la superficie de la ciudad; esperamos que tengamos un comunicado muy pronto…

Misato apago el televisor, se había levantado muy temprano; en si no durmió mucho, esta nueva crisis no generada por un ángel le ponía los pelos de punta al igual que a la mayoría de los trabajadores. ¿Cómo era posible que un EVA no fuera controlado por NERV? Incluso el Vaticano había llamado al Comandante, por lo que pudo saber por la junta que habían tenido con él el día anterior, ellos habían dicho que si era el EVA de ellos, en ese caso habrían violado su tratado. Esos viejos del clero no podían dejar solo de molestar, el mundo dependía de los robots para la sobrevivencia, incluso no se encontraban muy contentos por oír la denominación que se les daba a los monstruos que atacaban, para ellos era un sacrilegio aunque NERV no hacia mucho caso.

Lo que molestaba mas al comandante era la fuente que había dado a conocer los detalles de la batalla con el ángel, ¿habría alguien dentro como espía? o ¿simplemente un reportero se había quedado para ver la batalla? Su cabeza daba vueltas al último trago de cerveza que dio.

Una alarma sonó en el cuarto de la chica alemana que tenia como protegida, al poco tiempo callo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la muchacha, la cual tenía un semblante de furia que hubiera dejado a un demonio pálido al verla. Avanzo delicadamente hacia el baño y se oyó la regadera.

-AYYYY ESTA AGUA ESTA FRRRRRIA-grito Asuka

Shinji salió de su habitación al oír el escándalo y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, ninguno dijo nada a su tutora hasta que estuvieron reunidos en la mesa para desayunar.

-Misato ¿hoy también trabajaras hasta tarde?-exclamo el chico con una voz tímida

-¡Tal vez! ¿Qué necesitas?-dijo neutra

-Bueno… yo…-

-¡Deja de tartamudear y dilo de una vez tonto!-interrumpió Asuka levantándose y gritándole al chico

-Asuka ¡siéntate! Ya estoy harta de esta actitud tuya desde lo que paso, ¿me podrías decir que es lo que te pasa?-dijo la Capitán enojada

-¡No comprenderías!-dijo la chica, camino al sillon y tomo su mochila para salir en dirección a la escuela

-ES una…-gruño la mujer

-¡Calma Misato!, solo debe estar muy confundida y su orgullo demasiado lastimado por no poder derrotar a un ángel

-Eso no le da derecho a tratar a las persona asi- se interrumpió con un sorbo a su lata de Yebisu-tu también deberías irte o llegaras tarde

Se levanto y tomo su propia mochila, dio un giro y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Quiero pedirte permiso para dormir con Hizaku en su casa esta noche?-dijo serio

-Ya no soportas los ruidos que hago al llegar tarde ¿no es asi?-dijo triste

-No es eso- meneo su mano frente a ella- lo que pasa es que Asuka es la que me molesta con sus discusiones nocturnas consigo misma-

-Esta bien, solo que mantén tu celular encendido-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

El chico salió y ella se quedo sola, había vivido muchos años sola, pero ahora esa soledad le pesaba en gran medida, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Shinji y Asuka se fueran? Ella no podía visualizarlo.

-¿Hizaku? Ese chico…-volvió a intentar revolver su mente para encontrar el por que ese nombre se le hacia conocido.

00000

Hizaku estaba sentado en su banca y los demás a su alrededor platicaban de las ultimas noticias que había en la ciudad, todos se preguntaban de donde provenía aquel extraño EVA plateado, un silencio se hizo en el salón al ver entrar a la chica alemana con un semblante agrio, el chico sintió su enojo rodeándola, Kensuke y Touji se encogieron cuando se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Quítense de mi silla!-grito a lo que los chicos, ellos respondieron con un asentimiento y se fueron a sus lugares

-¿Asuka te sucede algo?-

-¡Nada que te deba importar jefa de grupo!-incluso Hikari retrocedió ante el enojo de la chica

-Eso es muy grosero, hasta para ti-dijo una voz tras de ella

-Tu no te…-volteo para mirar a Hizaku a los ojos, se perdió en su mirada y sintió como su furia iba en picada; volvió su rostro Horaki y bajo su mirada-¡Lo siento Hikari es que tengo algunos pequeños problemas de chicas! ¿Tu me entiendes?-

-Te entiendo yo también algunas veces me pongo asi- una sonrisa surco su rostro

-También te pido perdón Hi…-volteo y el chico estaba nuevamente en su asiento tras Ayanami, mirando al igual que ella el exterior, Shinji entro con el profesor tras el.

El tiempo se movió a una velocidad inclemente, al salir de clases Shinji corrió tras su amigo Makoto, cuando lo alcanzo se dio cuenta de que Asuka también los seguia lo tomo por el hombro y se apartaron de los demás.

-¿Sucede algo Shinji?-dijo el chico preocupado

-No solo es que no quiero que Asuka oiga esto, ¿puedo dormir en tu casa hoy? Mi compañera de cuarto ha estado de un humor de los mil demonios desde la última batalla e incluso de noche pelea con ella misma por que su orgullo no la deja, siente que ha fallado en lo único que es buena-

-Mira amigo, ella tiene ese conflicto por que no conoce otra forma de demostrarse a si misma que existe, que es funcional. Ahora que si quieres dormir en mi casa; estas formalmente invitado a hacerlo-sonrió un poco y sintió la mirada de una espía, dio una mirada de reojo para ver a la chica alemana oyéndoles.

-¿Necesitas algo Sohryu?- dijo sin voltear

-No… yo…- la habían descubierto asi que corrió hacia la casa de Misato-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo responderle como se debe a Hizaku?-un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas- ¡Quizás…!

00000

Se había quedado petrificada al instante que Hizaku le hablo por su apellido, ahora corría con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. No era por el ejercicio físico ya desde antes sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. La voz de Hizaku era lo que le provocaba esos ataques, un carro se puso frente a ella y se detuvo al instante; en el venia una mujer de cabello negro. Abrió la puerta y la miro

-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿alguien te persigue para que corras de esa manera?-dijo la mujer

-No es sssolo…-estaba a punto de llorar

-Pobre pequeña, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-Si seria una buena idea asi no correría-

-¿Dónde vives?-

-En el bloque 8 de suburbios-

-Que coincidencia yo también vivo ahí, me llamo Makoto Mitsuki-dijo sonriente

-Yo soy Asuka Langley Sohryu, ¿Makoto?, ¿usted tiene algo que ver con un chico llamado Hizaku?-

-Si, soy su madre-los ojos de Asuka se desencajaron-¿Por qué?-

-Nada, entonces ¿me llevaría?-dijo sonriente

-Si sube- abrió la puerta y la chica subió

Por fin la oportunidad perfecta para la Mayor, tenia a una piloto de EVA en su auto ahora la interrogaría sutilmente.

-No lo hagas Mitsuki-oyó en su mente-hablaremos cuando llegue a casa

-¿Hizaku?-se dijo mentalmente

-Si y te veo estas dando la vuelta-dio la vuelta y el estaba con Shinji a su lado

-¿Cómo llegaron antes que nosotros? yo corrí-dijo Asuka

-Hola mama, hola Sohryu ¿por que corriste en dirección contraria al edificio? hiciste que Shinji se preocupara-dijo sonriente

-Yo…-

-Hola señora Makoto gusto en conocerla-dijo El chico castaño interrumpiendo a Asuka

-Hola ¿tu eres?-

-Ikari Shinji-

-Se quedara a dormir con nosotros el día de hoy-la mirada de Hizaku le dijo todo

-Claro-se estaciono y la chica salió

-¡Gracias por traerme señora Makoto!-

-¡Llámame Mitsuki!, el apelativo de señora me hace sentirme vieja-

En ese momento bajaba Misato, vio a los chicos con una señora y con Hizaku. Se acerco a ellos con curiosidad.

-Hola chicos, disculpe a usted no la conozco-dijo la mujer pelimorada

-Soy Mitsuki, la madre de Hizaku mucho gusto…-

-Misato Katsuragi-

-Esto esta muy bien ya todos nos conocemos, algún día deberíamos hacer algo juntos- dijo el chico con una mirada maliciosa

-Si, ¡tal vez un campamento!-dijo Mitsuki

-¡Eso seria excelente!-respondio Misato

-Misato…-dijo Shinji

-Emocionada por un campamento-completo Asuka

00000

La noche había caído sobre el edificio de los suburbios, Shinji se había dormido en un futon que Hizaku le dio, ahora el estaba despierto mirando serenamente al chico, se levanto sin hacer el menor ruido y fue a la habitación de su tutora que ya lo esperaba despierta.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste interrogar a la chica?-murmuro la mujer

-Ella no te hubiera dicho nada, ella se guía mas por su orgullo y aunque le hubiera gustado ensalzarse, habría seguido los códigos de NERV al pie de la letra, Yo lo he visto en su mente muchas veces-

-entonces por que no la "empujas" como lo hiciste con Misato-dijo mirándolo de reojo

-Lo que pasa es que no tengo su mente bien ubicada como la de la mujer, aun tiene lugares oscuros para mí y si hago eso que me pides podría hacerle un gran daño a su cerebro-

-Esta bien, ¿pero lo intentaras en el campamento?-

-Para eso la "empuje" a aceptarlo-sonrió maliciosamente y salió a su cuarto

Entro y vio a Shinji muy intranquilo, puso sus manos en sus sienes y se concentro

-¡Papa no te vayas!-dijo un niño de unos 5 años que no era otro que Shinji, estaban en una estación de tren

-No me eres útil ¡vete!-vio la figura de Gendo alejándose del chico

-¡Papa!-grito y después se soltó a llorar amargamente

Sabia que la mente del chico presentaba pocas barreras para leer su mente, se acerco al niño lentamente y lo abrazo; el niño dejo de llorar y vio la sonrisa de su amigo que también era un niño de 5 años

-No te preocupes siempre tendrás mi amistad, ven ¡vamos a jugar!-lo tomo de la mano y salieron de la estación de tren donde estaban

Rompió el contacto y vio una sonrisa en la cara del chico había cumplido su cometido; subió nuevamente a su cama y el tuvo un sueño placentero con su amor platónico Atsuki

00000

-Himmel, Letzt nicht dieses gut-dijo Mitán a su compañero de trabajo Kinomoto

-Háblame en japonés, no te entiendo ni jota cuando hablas en alemán-respondio el ingeniero

-He dicho que esto no esta bien, el evantenio no tenia porr que haberr sucumbido ante un ataque tan débil-los dos estaban en la jaula del EVA unidad Omega revisando la seriedad de los daños por el acido del ángel

-talvez el acido del ángel tenga una consistencia diferente a los ácidos que conocemos-

-Nein, eso no puede serr posible, lo prrobamos con todos los ácidos que tenemos disponibles-

-A eso me refiero, ¿y si es un acido que no conocemos?-

-Entonces de nada sirrvio nuestrro trrabajo, eso es lo que quierro que entiendas Kinomoto-

-Esta bien Mitán, no tienes por que exasperarte –bajo la mirada y vio a un chico en la plataforma

-Es el pequeño diablo que le hizo esto a nuestrro invento-

-Mitán, no debes ser tan rudo vamos a saludarlo talvez sepa algo que nosotros no-bajaron el andamio hasta la plataforma-Hola pequeño somos los ingenieros de blindaje nos podrías decir ¿Cuánto tiempo tardo el acido para llegar hasta el núcleo orgánico?-

-Si ingeniero Kinomoto-dijo un poco sonrojado-tardo aproximadamente 5 segundos-

-Ja, Die ist unmöglich-dijo el hombre despectivo

-No es imposible her Knous-respondio un poco enojado

-¿Comprrendite lo que dije?-lo observo cuidadosamente

-Yo he oído casi toda mi vida hablar alemán por mi padre Odín, además se Ruso por haber estudiado en Moscú-

-Mirra que niño mas inteligente, perro digo que es imposible que eso pase; el evantenio en condiciones del acido mas fuerrte tarrda 5 horras en corroerrse un milimetrro-dijo como todo un experto

-El acido no solo afectaba químicamente sino que tenia un micro campo AT en el haciéndolo mas reactivo-

-¡Esa es la clave! ¡El Campo AT!, chico eres un genio, ven conmigo Mitán tenemos que trabajar-exclamo el ingeniero corriendo

-Der Bewilligung-dijo siguiéndolo

-Fue un placer-susurro sonriente el chico

To Be Continued…

_**BONUS**_

_**Campamento para pilotos**_

(Este bonus si entra en la trama es antes de lo que pasa en la escena anterior)

El día domingo comenzaba con una radiante belleza, los bosques de Tokio tres aun estaban "vírgenes" de casi toda civilización, en lo alto de la colina apareció Hizaku con su mochila al hombro. Llevaba todo lo necesario para acampar dio media vuelta y vio a sus acompañantes casi expirando.

-Ya no falta mucho solo aguanten un poco más-

-Aguantar un poco mas- dijo Asuka con una minifuria-si llego a donde estas es suficiente para mí-

-Solo ten un tanque de oxigeno con smog cuando lleguemos quieres-exclamo la pelipurpura

-Yo ¿Por qué tenia que venir?-dijo Rei con un semblante cansado

-No se quejen señoritas son jóvenes todavía, pero yo-exclamo Mitsuki

El único que no hablaba por que ya le faltaba mucho el aliento era Shinji, Hizaku corrió al lugar donde acamparían y dejo sus cosas para ayudar a los que se habían quedado atrás. Al momento que todos estaban en el lugar abrieron los ojos al ver el esplendor de tres lagos juntos. Armaron las casas de campaña y los chicos fueron por leña mientras las chicas se ponían su traje de baño para nadar en el lago.

Ya en el lago, Asuka y Rei saltaron primero ambas se veían muy contentas.

-¿Pensé que estaban cansadas?-dijo Hizaku a la orilla con su traje de baño al igual que su amigo

-Oye Hizaku es muy necesario que me meta al lago, yo puedo vigilarlos muy bien desde aquí-

-¡Vamos gallina!, no dices ser un hombre-exclamo Asuka

-Calma todos tienen miedo la primera vez pero te acostumbraras rápido, solo mantente en la zona de baja profundidad y veraz que no pasa nada, te enseñare a flotar- el corrió y se lanzo en bala de cañón al agua salpicando a las chicas

Mientras tanto en el campamento las dos mujeres hablaban de sus tiempos de universidad, Shinji aprendió rápidamente a flotar y su miedo al agua disminuyo un poco. Jugaron hasta que el atardecer cayó sobre la colina.

Regresaron al campamento y se cambiaron, la noche era preciosa y todos estaban alrededor de la fogata contando historias fantasmales y Hizaku era el que mas asustaba con sus interpretaciones. Las mujeres, las chicas y Shinji se divirtieron como nunca olvidado por ese día que los ángeles existían.

_Notas del Autor: ¿que les parecio?, ahora que ya hay un acercamiento mas constante las cosas cambiaran muy drasticamente; los espero en el siguiente capitulo"Tras Los Hielos", quiero darle un sincero agradecimiento a FullTime DreamGirl por sus comentarios y si tu quieres estar en esta lista deja Reviews_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	14. Tras Los Hielos

**Hola mortales gracias por seguir mi Fic segun mi traffic tengo lectores muy variados( que no dejan Reviews -_-)**

**pero eso no importa, lo que me importa es que disfruten de un momento para leerme. seguire con este fic ademas de seguir con mi proyecto Fate, si alguno desea tambien puede darse una vuelta por ahi**

_"Basta de preeliminares, vamos al evento principal"_

_Hades-Hercules de Disney_

**Neón Génesis Evangelion **

**Capitulo 13.- Tras Los Hielos**

El zumbido llenaba nuevamente sus oídos pero ahora también sentía una descarga eléctrica de todos sus nervios, un nuevo ángel había sido detectado, estaba en orbita.

-Datos Sargento de inteligencia-ordeno Loki

-El ángel fue captado por el observatorio Enba hace 5 minutos, esta es la imagen que pudimos infiltrar de NERV-dijo Maelstrom

La figura de una esfera con varios ojos circulando erráticamente se observo, en un segundo después la estática inundo la pantalla, todos estaban sorprendidos ante el escudo AT del enemigo, pero Hizaku seguia viendo la pantalla. Era una suerte que el estuviera en Asgard al momento en que lo había sentido, corrió para ponerse frente a Loki y en ese mismo instante aparecieron sus otros dos padres en escena.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer "padres"?-dijo en un tono serio y decidido a cualquier cosa que ellos le pidieran

-¡Esperaremos!- articuló la voz de Thor- hay que esperar a que NERV mueva a sus piezas, esta vez intervendremos hasta que ellos tengan un plan-

-¿Cómo lo sabremos?-dijo el muchacho

-No hay nada que se oculte a nuestros ojos Hizaku, ni siquiera a nuestros oídos; nuestro espía nos dirá lo que queremos oír-hablo con voz pausada Odín

-No conozco a ese espía, ¿Quién es?-reclamo enojado

-Su nombre es…-Odín lo veía fijamente

00000

-Teniente Ibuki ¿cual es la situación?-dijo Misato

-El ángel viene directo a nosotros, si se estrella contra nosotros con su campo AT al máximo y la cinética de la caída generaría un cráter de 120 Km de radio y 25 de profundidad, El Dogma Terminal quedaría expuesto al 100%-dijo la chica

-¿Qué hay con el Comandante Ikari?-exclamo la ahora Mayor

-El ángel genera una interferencia electromagnética muy fuerte por lo cual las comunicaciones con el buque del Comandante se hacen imposibles-dijo Aoba

-Entonces no nos queda otra alternativa- susurro para si- llamen a todas las prefecturas y ministerios de Tokio-3, Proclamen una orden D-17 para todas las personas de la ciudad y 120 Km a la redonda-

-Vaya Misato, siendo Mayor eres muy altanera ¿no lo crees?-exclamo Kaji

-No es momento para bromas Kaji- le lanzo una mirada de odio puro-¡llamen a los pilotos a la sala de juntas! Los veré ahí en 10 minutos-camino con paso rápido esperando en que haría lo correcto

Los tres chicos estaban alrededor de la mesa; los dos Sargentos, Makoto y Aoba, la Teniente Ibuki y la doctora Ritsuko, Misato se acerco para que se encendiera el mapa tridimensional del área que rodeaba a Tokio-3.

-Un Evangelion no puede atacar a un ángel en orbita, pero lo mejor es que el viene hacia nosotros. Lo que harán será que uno interceptara al blanco cuando este cerca de tierra y con el apoyo de las otras dos unidades eliminaran al ángel…-

-Yo podría hacerlo sola si me dieras la oportunidad Misato-san-corto la pelirroja altaneramente

-No puedo dártela, necesito los tres EVA en conjunto tendrán que cubrir un gran terreno, la razón es que el ángel interfiere con nuestros equipos y no les podemos dar el lugar exacto de impacto-los miro de reojo y en el mapa se iluminaron tres círculos de diferentes colores-¡esta es el área que habrán de cubrir!, les deseo suerte-los tres salieron hacia los vestidores mientras la doctora Akagi se acercaba a la Mayor

-Magi predice un 99.8% de que tu plan falle Misato ¿crees poder con eso?-dijo un poco fría

-Pero no es un 0%, así que hay posibilidad-

-¿Estas esperando una milagro?-respondio rápidamente

-Los humanos somos seres de milagros, ¿no?-sonrió un poco pero aun que tenia fe en los pilotos no se podía sentir completamente segura

00000

-Misato, ¿Qué es lo que te hizo trabajar para NERV?- exclamo su nueva amiga Mitsuki

-Bueno, mi padre nunca estuvo con nosotras, asi que cuando mama pidio el divorcio yo la apoye. Antes me había pedido que fuera con el a una expedición en la Antártida y yo había dado mi palabra; ese fue mi error, días después de que llegamos el Segundo Impacto llego. Lo único que recuerdo es ver a mi padre fuera de la capsula de rescate y yo le dirigí unas palabras a lo lejos oí una voz que me parecía conocida diciendo nuestro apellido pero después cerro la compuerta. Después de unos minutos la pude abrir solo para ver al gigante de luz con unas alas inmensas rugir como una fiera recién despertada-

-Eso es interesante, yo tengo una historia mas "normal", mis padres no se llevaban bien conmigo asi que mi tío me llevo lejos de ellos dejando a mi hermano menor solo con ellos después entre a una academia donde aprendí el uso de los sistemas computacionales, encontré aun hombre bueno que me amaba y tuvimos una relación muy "liberal", el día que yo le iba a decir que estaba embarazada murió cerca de la embajada de Estados Unidos, unos terroristas la bombardearon al creer que ellos habían sido responsables por el Segundo Impacto, naturalmente yo nunca creí que fuera un meteorito como lo decían los noticieros. Después nació Hizaku y nos mudamos a Yokohama-unos pequeños hilos de lágrimas se veían por sus mejillas

En ese momento regresaron los chicos del lago y la comida ya estaba lista

Misato abrió los ojos aun recordaba lo que había pasado cinco días atrás, ahora tenia una nueva amiga a la cual tenia que proteger los EVA ya estaban en posición para el lanzamiento solo esperaba la confirmación de Hyuga.

-Ángel a 50000 metros entrando a nuestra atmosfera-Exclamo el joven Sargento de lentes

-Evangelions, ¡Ahora!-los cables umbilicales cayeron y comenzaron su carrera

00000

Hizaku ya estaba en la superficie le habían dado sus ordenes, apoyar a los tres EVA en su estrategia para detener al ángel, pero el tenia un as bajo la manga, el podía "sentir" al ángel. Ni Shinji, ni Asuka, ni Rei lo hacían; solo el. La presencia del ángel se hizo mas intensa y calculo con la ayuda de su maquina la trayectoria posible, su unidad estaba hincada tras los bosques lejos de la entrada a Asgard, había llegado ahí por su propio pie pero con la ayuda del ángel no haya sido detectado.

-Los EVA se mueven hacia el objetivo, ¿listo para interceptarlos?-dijo Odín solo en voz por el comunicador

-¡listo!, interacciones neuronales encendidas- las luces se iluminaron- sincronización con EVA unidad Omega lista- se puso en posición de corredor- ¡ROCK AND ROLL!-corrió a la máxima velocidad

- La sincronización esta en 89.5%, ¡buena suerte hijo!- exclamo Reika viéndolo con un poco de estática

En NERV todos monitoreaban el estatus del ángel y en eso el Sargento Makoto abrió más los ojos al detectar una firma de energía proveniente del Lago Ashino 3.

-Mayor hay una lectura que proviene del lago Ashino-grito

-¿Otro ángel?- dijo preocupada

-¡Negativo Mayor!, patrón de onda naranja, es… ¡un EVA!-

-¿QUE?-grito mientras Ritsuko analizaba mas de cerca los datos que el Sargento tenia frente a el y no había mentido, tenia una altura promedio de 15 metros y se movia a una velocidad impresionante, pero lo que le dio mas curiosidad es que no se detectaba algún cable de alimentación externa. Movió la cabeza hacia donde debería estar el Comandante pero recordó que el había ido a la Antártida a recuperar algo muy valioso para la Instrumentalización. Todos ahora veían preocupados el cambio de dirección del ángel.

00000

El ángel se había desviado de la ruta prevista y ahora él era el único que lo tenía más cerca para poder interceptarlo, gruño por un momento y hablo por el intercomunicador al no poder cambiar de posición rápidamente.

-¡Misato necesito apoyo!-Shinji vio la ruta alterna en su pantalla

Las plataformas de la ciudad se fueron levantando y el corrió casi en un ángulo de 90°, edificios se fueron levantando y el brincó sobre cada uno de ellos, hasta que en el ultimo salto quedo cerca del limite de la ciudad, corrió a máxima velocidad con la ayuda de su campo AT generando una onda expansiva al romper por unos segundos la barrera del sonido, freno antes de llegar y vio que el ángel había cambiado de forma. Ya no era una esfera como lo había visto en la pantalla de NERV, ahora era una forma que tenia tres lóbulos y los 2 extremos tenían varias prolongaciones, en su centro se veía como un gran ojo decidido a destruirlos.

-¡CAMPO AT AL MAXIMO!-grito mientras la energía que liberaba su campo se extendía a su alrededor

Levanto los brazos y el escudo se revelo deteniendo momentáneamente al ángel, una figura negra salió del centro del ojo, tomo las manos de la unidad 01 y las atravesó transformándolas en lanzas, el chico grito por el dolor que le provocaba, podía sentir como si su propios brazos se quebraran ante el gran peso del ángel.

-AT FIELD MAXIMUM-oyó a su lado

Miro y el EVA plateado estaba ahí ayudándole con el peso del ángel.

-Asuka, Rei; ¡apresúrense!-la unidad 02 apareció al instante y trato de golpear el núcleo del ángel pero este se movió

-¡Ríndete!-oyó por el comunicador a la pelirroja

El escudo del ángel estaba siendo erosionado por la unidad prototipo, tomo el núcleo en sus manos, el dolor en el rostro de la primera era inmenso

-¡Hazlo ahora!-dijo por el comunicador

La alemana grito encajando su puñal progresivo en el núcleo y este se partió en muchas partículas, un brillo segador se dejo ver en todo el campo y una gran explosión hizo que la montaña donde estaban las cuatro unidades había desaparecido.

00000

Los tres niños estaban agotados; Rei y Shinji tenía un dolor intenso, mientras que a Asuka solo le zumbaban los oídos por la explosión, aun asi su unidad tenia graves daños por la explosión. Los tres observaron como un brillo los cubría, el EVA plateado estaba de pie sin ningún daño, ni rasguño, la coleta que llevaba ondeaba ante el poco viento que había como residuo de la explosión.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto la misma voz distorsionada en la pantalla de "Sound Only"

-Si, ¡gracias a ti!-exclamo Shinji adolorido

-¡Nosotros podíamos haberlo hecho solos!- dijo la pelirroja hecha una furia

-Si y yo lo se, solo que hubieran tenido mas daños de los que ahora tienen, nos volveremos a ver pronto- dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Asuka acciono los controles para seguirlo pero la unidad se apago, había perdido toda su energía.

00000

Ahora los tres niños estaban frente a Misato quien los halagaba por un buen trabajo, la pantalla de comunicación se encendió y la voz del Comandante trono.

-Buen trabajo Mayor Katsuragi-

- Los EVA sufrieron daños por un error en mis cálculos pero me hago completamente responsable, además no lo habría hecho sin los pilotos, en especial Shinji- exclamo la Mayor con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Buen trabajo Shinji!, ¡quiero un informe completo cuando llegue!-exclamo por ultimo antes de desaparecer

-Misato, ¿Por qué no le dijiste del EVA plateado?-dijo Shinji confundido con vendas en sus manos, pero un poco feliz por que su padre lo había felicitado

-Lo sabrá cuando llegue-dijo y miro al suelo como ocultando lo que había pasado- ¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer?-cambio su semblante

-¡Eso estaría bien!-exclamaron los tres entusiasmados

Esa tarde noche los cuatro fueron a comer fideos a un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio-3 que había sido salvado otra vez por el EVA platinado.

00000

Un hombre estaba en una rueda de prensa convocada por una extraña organización, el era alto, de aspecto más bien ruso, rubio y con un cuerpo muy musculoso, se coloco unos lentes y miro a los medios presentes.

-Buenas tardes, gracias por venir. Mi nombre es Yuri Wojka, soy el vocero oficial de la organización independiente llamada Asgard, como el antiguo lugar donde habitaban los dioses nórdicos. Ustedes habrán presenciado lo que nuestra organización pudo llevar a cabo, su nombre es Evangelion unidad Omega- la pantalla tras el se encendió mostrando al robot gigante- gracias a un grupo de nuestros mejores científicos pudimos crear este bello robot. En la actualidad NERV y la ONU tienen el control de la protección contra los ángeles y nosotros queremos entrar en este pequeño "juego", ustedes ya han visto a nuestro EVA en acción, salvo Tokio-3 del ángel Matariel cuando la ciudad se quedo sin energía y ahora en conjunto con los EVA de NERV se previno una catástrofe mayor con el ultimo ángel. Es hora de la sección de preguntas ¿Quién inicia?-un hombre se levanto en la primera fila y Yuri lo señalo

-Fumino Hayashi del canal 5¿El piloto también es un chico?-

-Si- una reportera se levanto

-Takiwa Rei del periódico nacional, ¿se puede saber el nombre del piloto?-

-Eso es información clasificada pero puede ponerle su nombre código "Siegfried"-contesto con una sonrisa, una mujer de cabello purpura se levanto

-Katsuragi Misato, Jefa de operaciones de NERV. ¿Quiénes son sus superiores y que es lo que quieren de NERV?-la sonrisa del vocero se ensancho aun mas

-Una representante de NERV, le contestare en orden su pregunta. Mis superiores son hombres razonables que por motivos de seguridad personal no puedo darle sus nombres reales, pero ellos son la Trinidad de Asgard; Odín el Comandante Mayor, Thor el Subcomandante y Loki el Vicesubcomandante. Con respecto a sus intenciones es hacer un frente común con los ángeles ya que en los primeros algunas veces tuvieron problemas para eliminarlos y ahora nosotros les ofrecemos estar a su lado y pelear codo a codo-

-Tienen un EVA muy poderoso, ¿Cómo sabemos que no lo usaran para destruir el mundo una vez que la guerra acabe?-reclamo la Mayor

-nosotros somos hombres de paz y en el momento que termine la guerra contra los ángeles mis superiores se comprometen a desmantelar pieza por pieza el Evangelion si así lo requiere la ONU, pero recuerde que aun así somos independientes de todas las organizaciones gubernamentales, ¿alguna ultima pregunta?-dijo mirando alrededor de la sala, un hombre viejo se levanto

-Hummin Hester del Times de Londres, ¿Qué hay con el tratado del Vaticano?-

-Al tener Asgard en su poder el EVA Omega, no influye en el tratado ya que explícitamente dice "no se podrá tener mas de tres Evangelions funcionales a cargo de una sola organización en un país determinado" así que como nosotros somos los que tenemos a Omega eso no influye, eso seria todo muchas gracias por haber venido- camino hacia un lado del podio y desapareció tras una puerta

Camino hasta el estacionamiento y subió a una limosina donde lo esperaba un hombre de gran barba.

-Bien hecho Thor eso nos da una ventaja táctica sobre SEELE, no podrán oponerse a la opinión pública-dijo el hombre

-¡estoy muy agradecido por sus palabras Comandante Odín!-

El auto arranco y se dirigió hacia el Aeropuerto de Tokio-3.

00000

-¡Eureka!-grito el ingeniero Kinomoto

-¿Que es lo que te sucede Ingenierro?-exclamo Mitán quien entro al oír el grito. Ambos estaban en la sala de pruebas de Asgard.

-He logrado que el evantenio tenga una dureza que ningún metal en la tierra tendrá, incluso un diamante no podría penetrarlos-dijo lleno de júbilo

-No te entiendo Ansu, ¡explícate!-

-Mira-encendió una simulación en la computadora en la que trabajaba aparecieron varias moléculas-esas son las moléculas del evantenio anterior y ahora las del nuevo-las moléculas no cambiaron mucho solo en algunos sitios un átomo azul estaba integrado-

-Yo no veo la diferrencia-

-El átomo azul es un isotopo del hierro que usamos para formar el evantenio, si lo irradiamos con un campo AT se transforma en un escudo impenetrable hasta para las armas de los ángeles como ese acido- la simulación lo irradio y le dio una estabilidad nunca antes vista-

-¿En cuanto tiempo lo podrremos instalarr?-

-Sera cuestión de unas tres semanas, hay que llamar a la Trinidad y a los supervisores-

-Esto nos merrecerrá un ascenso y un aumento de sueldo-dijo el metalurgo al caminar con su compañero-

00000

Shinji estaba en la terraza de la escuela viendo al horizonte, sus amigos; Hikari, Touji, Kensuke, Asuka y Hizaku; comían atrás de el, la pelirroja le quito un trozo de onigiri a Hizaku, quien la correteo, parecían ya viejos amigos. Los insultos entre ambos habían disminuido pero aun así luego oía palabras en alemán que le parecían insultos por la pronunciación.

-brat des Teufels, gib mir mein Essen!-grito Hizaku

-Nein, es ist mir jetzt-dijo enseñándole la lengua

-Red devil-le grito en respuesta a lo que Asuka abrió los ojos ante el insulto

-Kind verdorben-replico

-schauen Sie, wer es sagt?-

-Otra pelea tranquila en la escuela secundaria de Tokio-3-exclamo Kensuke mientras se recostaba en el suelo viendo como seguían peleando Hizaku y Asuka

Shinji sonrió, quería que todos los días fueran así, Misato había ido a una rueda de prensa donde hablarían del EVA plateado, el había querido asistir pero la Mayor le había dicho que no se aceptaban chicos. La voz que daba el piloto le relajaba, solo que a Asuka parecía ponerla mas irritable, un golpe seco se oyó y Hizaku estaba en el suelo con la pelirroja sobre el

-Te dije que te ganaría-su sonrisa se expandió en su rostro

-Eso fue trampa-los dos comenzaron a reír, en eso la campana sonó y los chicos regresaron a su clase

00000

Los 7 monolitos de SEELE se habían hecho presentes en la sala de comunicaciones sin que Ikari estuviera presente.

-Como predije ellos mismos se revelaron-exclamo SEELE 01

-Pero, ¿crees que sean esas sus intenciones?-dijo SEELE 03

-No lo se solo nos queda a esperar-todos desparecieron en un instante

00000

Asuka seguía su camino cuando vio a Hizaku desviarse de Shinji y se dirigía al parque, lo siguió en un afán de hablar con el a solas, pero un impulso nervioso no la dejo moverse. El chico de la sombra estaba frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo con trabajo

-Yo soy solo una pieza mas en el tablero, al igual que tu, que shinji y que ese chico Hizaku; dime ¿en verdad lo amas o solo es un capricho?-

-No digas tonterías, yo…-el chico se puso frente a ella en un instante

-Si así es, díselo y veras como rompe tu corazón, yo solo te lo advierto-dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los arbustos, en eso la figura de Hizaku se puso frente a ella

-¿Qué haces aquí Sohryu?-dijo fríamente

-Yo… quiero decirte algo…-

To Be Continued…

_Notas del Autor:_

_Los deje picados a que si, este capitulo me dio mucha satisfaccion ya que pude reunir al anime con la nueva pelicula de Rebuild, lo iba a hacer desde el quinto angel pero me faltaba inspirancia, espero que sigan leyendome ahora les comento que ya estamos a punto de terminar con esta primera parte del Fic, solo otros 3 capitulos mas, quiero verlos felices asi que diganmelo ahora quiero felicitar a mi novia que se mi fuente mas grande de inspiracion y por ella estoy transcribiendo Fate/Master's Code y pronto transcribire lso fics de mis libretas para que ustedes tambien los disfruten_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_

_PD__: tu gato a muerto(chiste local de México)_

_PPD: les recomiendo Highschool Of The Dead, esta LOL_

_PPPD de la conciencia de Huachi: "¡YA PARALE NO!"_

_"OK" T_T_


	15. Amenazas

**Esta serie pertenece a GAINAX Co., yo solo la uso como base y no persigo fines de lucro**

**Neón Génesis Evangelion **

**Capitulo 14.- Amenazas**

El cuarto de hologramas tenía 7 figuras monolíticas, un hombre Ikari Gendo y tres figuras que representaban la Trinidad nórdica. Era la primera reunión de NERV y Asgard, las tres figuras solitarias fueron las primeras en entonar sus palabras contra los 7 de SEELE

-Nuestro único objetivo es el suyo propio, destruir a los ángeles y evitar el Tercer Impacto-dijo Odín mientras un monolito respondio

-Si esa es su único objetivo, aceptamos su ayuda solo en cuestiones de alta emergencia-exclamo SEELE 05

-Nuestra organización es solo una pequeña partícula contra esos ángeles, pero con cuatro EVA en unión se podrá tener una ciudad mejor, y asi no tendremos que esperar lo peor-secundo Thor

-Entonces esta decidido, los llamaremos en una situación de suma importancia- exclamo Gendo con un tono seco.

Las tres figuras nórdicas desaparecieron de la comunicación y los monolitos rodearon a Gendo, el solo entrelazo sus dedos y miro de reojo a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Esos tres no me dan buena espina!- dijo Kozo Fuyutsuki

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted maestro, eso tres traman algo mas y como consiguieron el conocimiento de crear un EVA. La única que tenía los datos necesarios de Gehirn y las demás investigaciones era mi esposa Yui-aclaro el comandante

-Hay que vigilarlos en cada uno de sus movimientos, habla con la doctora Ritsuko para que refuerce la seguridad de Magi-exclamo SEELE 01

-Lo hare señor, ¿algo mas que necesite?-

-Un reporte de todos los ángeles que han atacado para observar como va nuestro escenario, lo queremos en una semana Gendo y no quiero que omitas ningún detalle, ¿esta claro?-exclamaron todos al unisonó

00000

El comando se apago, Lorenze estaba acostado con sus implantes encendidos y a su lado el mismo chico que se le aparecía a Asuka.

-¿Volviste a salir?-dijo con una voz cansada

-Yo no soy un prisionero para que me tengas aquí encerrado, además ya casi es hora de que yo me presente ante los pilotos-sonrió un poco

-Kaworu, sabes que no podemos darte el papel del quinto niño hasta que pasen los acontecimientos que hay en el escenario-tosió ante la resequedad de su garganta

-Solo que necesito algo de ti, un nuevo cuerpo. Ya he sido visto por la segunda-dijo el chico

-¡Y lo tendrás!- volvió a toser, Kaworu puso su mano en el pecho de Keel y brillo un poco

-Aun te requiero para el escenario-susurro en su mente-te veré pronto Shinji kun

00000

-Yo… tengo algo que decirte-dijo Asuka con un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas

-Asuka…- Hizaku sondeo su mente rápidamente pero el escudo volvió a parecer era muy raro que sucediera, como si alguien no quisiera que el entrara en la mente de los pilotos-¡Ven conmigo!-

La tomo por su mano y la llevo a la banca donde se había encontrado con el espía de Asgard en NERV minutos antes para que le diera la información necesaria para la Trinidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Sohryu?-dijo con un tono frio

-Me llamo Asuka, es más bonito si tú lo dices-

-Claro, dime entonces Asuka ¿Qué pasa?-relajo su semblante y la chica miro al suelo

Asuka comenzó a mover su pie haciendo que la tierra bajo su zapato formara un corazón deforme, pero de un movimiento lo borro, alzo la vista y su mirada se poso en sus ojos castaños, se sintió sumida en un trance, casi siempre que hacia lo mismo pasaba de la misma mirada.

-Yo… quiero decirte que…-

-Mira Asuka, me encanta tu conversación elocuente pero necesito hacer unas cosas importantes, asi que con tu permiso-se iba a levantar cuando jalo su brazo para que se sentara, sus ojos habían sido escondidos por su fleco

-Hizaku… tu me… gustas-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-

-¿Perdón?-pregunto extendiendo su oído, la barrera se rompió en un instante y pudo detectar lo que ella sentía

-¡TU ME GUSTAS!-grito, los ojos del chico se abrieron ante la revelación que se daba enfrente de él

-Yo no puedo corresponder a ese sentimiento Asu…-

La respuesta había sido cortada intempestivamente por un beso en sus labios, pero no fue un beso corto como el que le había dado Atsuki, no… este era mas largo sentía los labios de ella y su mente estaba revuelta de sentimientos. La alejo un poco y suspiro

-Asuka, no te gusto como crees; solo sientes confusión por mí. Aun necesitas un amor verdadero no solo un pequeño desfile de hormonas, yo tengo a alguien en mi corazón y no pienso olvidarla. ¡Lo siento!-dijo serio

- No, yo en verdad te amo-dijo casi llorando; Hizaku no podía resistirlo, escaneo rápidamente su cerebro y encontró el sarcillo que la hacia creer que estaba enamorada de él

-¡Lo siento!- levanto su mano y destruyo el sentimiento.

La chica cayo hacia atrás como desmayada, el muchacho la tomo en un instante antes de que se golpeara en la banca; la deposito suavemente y se hinco ante ella, es la primera vez que hacia algo parecido y se sentía muy mal, aunque sabia que el sentimiento no era normal. Algo o alguien lo había hecho, pero parte de él mismo no conocía a nadie con esa clase de poder. Asuka despertó poco a poco y vio a Hizaku a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo un poco débil

-Estabas mareada me pediste que nos sentáramos y te desmayaste, ¿no estarás embarazada?-

-¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO MAKOTO?- grito a todo pulmón con una mirada de muerte hacia el chico-¡yo aun soy una señorita!-

-Solo lo decía, entonces te veo mañana Sohryu-dijo levantándose

-No tengo el mismo sentimiento Makoto y si te vuelvo a ver junto a mi te asesino ¿Verstanden?-

-Si lo entiendo, adiós Red Devil-dijo agitando su mano y alejándose

-Es un maldito pendenciero, preferiría ser novia de un perro que de él- se levanto y fue a casa por otro camino diferente al de Hizaku.

00000

La doctora Reika estaba monitoreando la prueba de Hizaku, con su mano derecha Valtuir.

-Doctora, Hizaku tiene una armonización con Omega de 50 y su sincronización no supera el 60%-dijo el joven Sargento

Reika apretó el botón del comunicador con el chico y hablo:

-¿Qué pasa hijo mío?, estas en un nivel muy bajo. Recuerda que te necesitamos en óptimas condiciones para el ataque del siguiente ángel-

-Perdón madre, es solo que… hice algo muy malo-respondio con la voz muy triste

-¿Qué fue?-

-Rompí un sarcillo mental en Asuka, ella creía estar enamorada de mí

-¿Sarcillo mental?-

-Si, con mis poderes busque una protuberancia en el campo mental de Asuka y la encontré, tenia la forma de una planta pequeña. Si no la hubiera destruido ella seguiría convencida que me amaba-

-Yo no veo que hayas hecho mal, ¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Que solo destruí el sarcillo sino también el sentimiento al cual estaba anclado, amor-

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que ella no podrá amar otra vez?-

-Es una pequeña teoría, no lo sabré hasta que ella se enamora. Si… es que lo hace-

-Se solucionara, ¡ya lo veraz!-

-Lo que mas me preocupa es que el sarcillo fue implantado por alguien-

-¿Un Ángel?-

-Quizás-

El silencio se hizo presente en la cabina de pruebas, después el chico sintió una jaqueca enorme y grito a todo pulmón, los ojos de Omega brillaron, Valtuir se fijo en su terminal y se asombro ante los datos que arrojaba.

-Doctora el nivel de Omega llega a critico; armonía 100, sincronización 95.8%, los biométricos de Hizaku se elevan-

-¿Por qué?-grito-¿Hizaku?-

-Es un ángel, pero es algo más como si fueran miles de ángeles o un ángel múltiple-

-Sistema Fenrir entrando en acción-dijo el Sargento, las hombreras se iluminaron y el EVA se desactivo- Ultimo dato de Sincronización 98.99999%, ¡Fenrir funciona!-

-Eso no es lo importante, lo que debemos hacer es ir al puente, Manden unidades medicas a cuarto de pruebas- la doctora corrió mientras los médicos iban a rescatar a Hizaku

Llego al puente y todos estaban tranquilos como si nada ocurriera, diviso a Mitsuki jugando solitario en su computadora personal

-¡Mayor sucede algo!, Hizaku detecto un ángel múltiple-

-¿Qué?- dijo casi cayéndose de su silla-eso no puede ser posible las alarmas no han… -su voz fue interrumpida por una sonora alarma que venia desde NERV

Reika se acerco a su terminal personal, pero la alarma dejo de sonar. Tecleo un código y apareció un letrero que decía "Falsa alarma, falla en el sistema", era muy raro eso es lo que mandaban al consejo y a ellos pero ¿Qué sucedía en realidad?, abrió su sinapsis con las Valkirias, las 2 supercomputadoras de Asgard. La doctora Hagen uso su clave personal y decidió hackear el sistema de visualización de NERV. En la pantalla apareció una serie de comandos que ella reconocía como puertas falsas que se abrían para los intrusos, pero había algo mas queriendo entrar. Las Valkirias eran casi como un fantasma para las Magi, pero el otro intruso era visible, no había duda que el ángel era ese intruso estaba dentro del complejo sigma.

Sus manos se movieron a una velocidad impresionante y los códigos volaban en su pantalla, Loki apareció en forma de holograma, pregunto la situación y la doctora solo dijo que las Magi de NERV se encontraban bajo ataque. La pantalla central presento una copia del estatus de las supercomputadoras de 7ª generación.

-El ángel no habla-dijo Hizaku entrando, estaba apoyado de dos enfermeras.

-No deberías estar aquí-lo regaño la doctora

-Lo único que se oye es un ruido robótico-

-Esa es la forma que adquirió; actuó primero como una corrosión y después como virus. Ahora es una serie de circuitos eléctricos que intentan tomar Magi-

-Me sorprendes mamá, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?-dijo serio

-Si, ayudarlos a retrasar el avance del invasor. Valtuir, Bellefonte, Maelstrom quiero los códigos de Sleipnir en funcionamiento, ¡ahora!- su voz resonó y los tres sacaron cada uno una llave que insertaron en cada uno de sus respectivos teclados

-A las tres-dijo Bellefonte

-Uno… dos… tres-conto Valtuir y los tres giraron las llaves al mismo tiempo

-"SECUENCIA SLEIPNIR, INICIADA… TECLEE CODIGO MAESTRO: DOCTORA REIKA HAGEN"-anunciaron las Valkirias en su pantalla, la doctora tecleo la palabra "Midgard" y el sistema de protección Sleipnir inicio su trabajo.

00000

La doctora Akagi y los responsables da Magi estaban tratando que Melchor no fuera atacado, pero fue inútil; inmediatamente se comenzó a meter entre las bases de datos de Balthazar

Ritsuko rugió su orden:

-Cambien a…-se interrumpió al ver que la velocidad de ataque disminuía radicalmente

Ahora solo apenas parpadeaba la representación roja del ángel ante al pantalla, a un lado de la pantalla apareció una leyenda. "Sleipnir en función protectora"

-¿Sleipnir?- se pregunto el Comandante, el Vicecomandante se acerco a él

-¡Asgard esta metido en esto!-susurro a su oído

-Lo que me alegra ahora es tenerlo ahora aquí, ni siquiera había pensado esa posibilidad, Entraron en el sistema muy rápido-dijo secamente

-Lo que debemos preocuparnos es cuando lo hagan en nuestra contra-le respondio Kozo antes de pasar a la sala de conferencias

Al llegar ahí todos se reunieron, la prueba en la Caja Pribnow había fracasado gracias al ángel; los datos se habían perdido pero eso no era lo mas importante. El invasor había tratado de ingresar una secuencia de autodestrucción. Les quedaba aproximadamente una hora antes de que Balthazar cayera en los "circuitos" del ángel.

-Si lo que quiere el ángel es apoderarse de Magi sugiero que las supercomputadoras sean destruidas-dijo la Mayor

-¡Esa nos es una opción!-

-Como jefa de operaciones es mi responsabilidad cuidar las instalaciones de cualquier ataque y si sacrificar las Magi nos da la victoria contra este ángel eso haremos-

-Se toma muchas libertades Mayor, ¡además Magi esta en mi departamento!, ahora se adapta-

-La adaptabilidad es la mejor forma de sobrevivencia de cualquier organismo vivo- dijo Fuyutsuki

-Si combinarse con las computadoras es lo que lo llevara a su mayor grado de evolución debemos impedirlo. Talvez podamos guiar su evolución-

-¿Cómo pretende hacer eso?-pregunto el Comandante fríamente

-Dándole un código de autodestrucción, al asimilar una parte de Magi-respondio la doctora con firmeza

-¿Cuanto tiempo necesita?-

-No lo se pero si no lo intentamos, el Dogma Central será destruido-

-¡Adelante entonces!-exclamo Gendo saliendo hacia el pasillo

00000

Sleipnir había soportado muy bien por una hora pero ahora ya estaba en su limite, la luz roja del ángel traspaso hacia Gaspar, la velocidad había aumentado nuevamente, el sistema se dio por vencido y se desactivo automáticamente, una cuenta regresiva de 25 segundos apareció y todos miraban angustiados incluso Hizaku que estaba sentado frente a la pantalla, el cronometro marco el cero y el chico dejo de sentir al ángel. Se incorporo con ayuda de las enfermeras.

-Lo lograron-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Ya era hora-Exclamo la doctora derrumbándose en su silla

Un mensaje llego a la pantalla de las Valkirias

-"Gracias por su ayuda, NERV"-

-Vaya, al menos son agradecidos-dijo la Mayor con una sonrisa socarrona

-¡Quiero descansar!, voy a dormir-el chico dio media vuelta y fue llevado a su cuarto de la base Nibelungos

00000

Muy lejos de los dos lugares donde se llevaba a cabo la acción Kaworu veía el cielo anaranjado.

-Hermano, no pudiste rescatar al padre. ¡No te preocupes! todavía quedan mas de nosotros para desatar el gran poder que los tontos Lilims despertaron por su arrogancia- una sonrisa surco su rostro y el sol se oculto completamente

00000

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo como profesor en la escuela estaba viendo a un alumno dormido en su clase, se acerco lentamente y lo movió.

-¿Qué?- exclamo el chico

-¿Esta cómodo señor Makoto?-

-No mucho- abrió sus ojos mas al darse cuenta de que no era alguien de Asgard sino el profesor Nebukawa-¡Lo siento Nebukawa-sensei!-

-Yo lo sentiré mas, vaya con el director en este instante- Hizaku se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

Tuvo una larga charla con el hombre calvo que tenia el cargo de director, le había hablado de su vida, que el también había sido joven pero consideraba lo que hizo como una falta de respeto. Solo salió con esa pequeña reprimenda y una promesa de que no volviera a hacerlo. Hizaku bajo al salón pero ya habían dado la campanada para el receso, tomo rápidamente su almuerzo y bajo al patio. Cuando descendió vio una bola de alumnos gritando un cantico que el señalaba que había problemas "¡Pelea!"

Corrió rápidamente y aparto a cada uno hasta llegar al centro, oyó un golpe seco y Touji cayo al suelo un muchacho mas alto y musculosos se sobaba su mano.

-¿Ahora si me dejaras estar con tu amiguita?-dijo con su voz rasposa por el cambio de la pubertad en ella

-¡Eres un insolente!- se levanto y se limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre en su labio

Otro golpe iba dirigido a el pero una mano tomo el puño del mayor, volteo simplemente para ver a Hizaku, los amigos de Touji lo levantaron.

-¡Suéltame pequeño engendro!-Lanzo su puño libre y Hizaku lo esquivo

-¡NUNCA TOQUES A MIS AMIGOS!-golpeo fuertemente las coyunturas de sus rodillas y el chico cayo como un tronco

-¿Como?-Hizaku puso un dedo sobre la frente de su contendiente y vio el sentimiento de furia, lo modifico por miedo

Rápidamente el alumno se levanto y huyo despavorido del lugar. Hizaku mostro un rostro frio y sin sentimientos que hizo que la muchedumbre se dispersara

-Gracias-dijo Touji

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ese idiota insulto a Hikari y yo no podía permitirlo-grito enfadado

-Entonces estuvo bien que interviniera, ¡ten!- le dio su almuerzo

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto confundido el deportista

-Ya no tengo hambre-camino hacia la terraza y nadie lo siguió

Ya ahí se dispuso a observar el horizonte, unos pequeños pasos se acercaron lentamente a el y sintió la presencia de la Primera niña

-¿Por qué te refugiaste aquí?-dijo Rei

-Yo no lo se, solo quiero pensar-

-¿En que?, no te había visto asi desde que Atsuki se fue hace ya algunos meses-

-Son muchas cosas que debo pensar, ahora si no te importa quiero estar solo-

-¿Te pareces a Shinji antes de que te conociera?-dijo despectivamente y se fue

Tenia mucha razón, ahora no tenia muchas esperanzas de que pudiera entrar en batalla en conjunto con los EVA, sabia que Shinji subía mucho su nivel de sincronización y casi llegaba al limite de Asuka, además seguia pensando en el responsable del sarcillo de la segunda. Un chispazo se sintió en su mente y volteo unos ojos rojos veían desde la sombra.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Tu peor pesadilla- los ojos se cerraron y desaparecieron

¿Había un enemigo mas que los propios ángeles?, camino a la puerta y la abrió para ver a una Asuka que se disponía a tocarla.

-Ahora tu Sohryu, ¿que se te ofrece?-

-¡Quiero disculparme por la actitud que tengo hacia ti!, se que nunca debí haberme portado mal contigo pero ahora lo comprendo. Quiero que seamos amigos- le extendió su mano

-¿Dejaras de decirle a Shinji "Idiota"?-

-No, si se lo merece lo hare-

-Entonces amigos-se estrecharon las manos y en un mar de imágenes le llego toda la vida de Asuka a su mente, se hinco y se desmayo.

00000

El techo de la enfermería de la escuela es lo primero que vio al despertar, a su lado estaba la pelirroja observándolo, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y recordó el motivo del desmayo, cada instante de la vida de la chica había pasado como una cascada sobre el, sintió cada sentimiento anclado con cada una de sus respectivas imágenes. Ahora comprendía a la chica y su carácter.

-¿te encuentras bien?, la doctora dijo que no era nada grave solo se te bajo la presión-

-Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué preguntas Asuka?-

-Solo por… oye, te salve ¿lo olvidas?-

-No lo olvidare nunca piloto del EVA 02-se incorporo y llamo a la doctora, esta pidió que Asuka saliera y se quedo con el en la habitación

-¿Llamaría a mi madre? No me siento muy bien para continuar en la escuela-dijo el chico

-Lo hare, pero no te muevas-

El trio de amigos entro al instante "bombardeándolo" con preguntas sin sentido para el ya que ellos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy bien, solo es un poco de cansancio. Mi madre me llevara y volveré mañana no se preocupen-

00000

La doctora Reika observaba los datos del ataque del 11º a NERV cuando de pronto vio como un pequeño flujo de ese ángel había avanzado a las Valkirias pero se desvaneció antes de poder llegar a tocarlas. La energía que irradiaban le dio mala espina ya que por algún motivo, que ella desconocía, había hecho actuar al chico como un loco. Quizás ahora ya se estaban acercando los ángeles más poderosos.

"Doctora Reika Hagen, ¡Preséntese en el área de enfermería general!, ES URGENTE"

El altavoz dejo de sonar y ella se dirigió al lugar indicado donde vio a Hizaku en una capsula de recuperación, en ese momento camino mas aprisa y el doctor Soichiro salía en ese preciso instante.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Doctora Hagen, usted como responsable de Hizaku aquí en Asgard debo informarle que el suceso del ángel dreno las energías del chico muy gravemente. Según mis informes es por que llego al limite con el EVA unidad Omega, por lo que puedo concluir que esto le provoca un gran agotamiento mental y físico-

-¿Qué recomienda entonces?-pregunto casi histérica

-Que nunca lleve su EVA a más de 90% de sincronización, si vuelve a hacer algo como lo que paso el día de ayer podría morir. En este instante esta en la cámara de recuperación dejémoslo ahí por 24 horas y mañana veremos los resultados- el doctor se alejo dejando a la madre sustituta de Hizaku viendo por el vidrio al chico.

To Be Continued…

_Notas del autor:_

_Hola mortales, tengo una pequeña mala noticia. No subiré más capítulos por algún tiempo; ya que hay problemas escolares que debo resolver. De antemano una disculpa a todos los que me leen hasta este momento y espero que me lean pronto._

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	16. Doble Berserker

**Esto no me pertenece, es de Gainax**

_Nota: Los mexicanos estamos con Japón por la gran tragedia que los azoto el fin de semana pasado, estamos con ustedes._

_Disfruten el capítulo lleno de pasión, romance y secretos develados._

**Neón Génesis Evangelion **

**Capitulo 15.- Doble Berserker**

NERV se hallaba en silencio absoluto, el ultimo ángel dejo mucho que hacer en el bloque sigma. Mientras tanto en la sala de hologramas el comandante estaba dando su informe de cada uno de los ángeles derrotados desde la aparición de Sachiel.

-¿Solo 10 ángeles?, comandante se nos informo de que un 11º había invadido NERV-dijo Lorenze Keel

-Eso es una mentira, lo que ustedes llaman 11º ángel no fue más que una falla en el sistema de alarma-la voz de Gendo era fría y cortante, pero en su mente tenia un odio terrible ante los ancianos y muy en el fondo… miedo, ese miedo innato de que podrían dejarlo fuera y no pudiera ser el que iniciara el escenario, su deseo de ver otra vez a su esposa es lo que hacia temer al comité

-Sabe que si miente al comité, eso significa pena de muerte-dijo el miembro de nariz ganchuda

-Eso no…-otra voz interrumpió la contestación del Ikari mayor

-No es importante discutir sobre eso en este momento-hablo el miembro de lentes- lo que debemos hacer es investigar más a esa organización Asgard-

-Hacemos todo lo que esta en nuestras manos para develar sus verdaderas intenciones al igual que las de sus dirigentes- hablo Kozo

-Vicecomandante, le informamos que eso no es suficiente. ¡El escenario podría estar en riesgo!, así que tiene que moverse más aprisa-dijo Keel y Gendo lo vio fijamente-esperamos resultados pronto, recuerde que no podrá reescribir nuestro proyecto señor Ikari

-¡Así lo haremos!, todo se apega al plan de SEELE-respondió el hombre

-Entonces dejémonos de charlas inútiles y trabajemos en lo importante, por su bien Ikari espero que no nos mienta-todos los hologramas de SEELE desaparecieron dejando el cuarto en una oscuridad total, las luces se encendieron y develo una habitación verde.

-Esos ancianos se están preocupando demasiado-dijo Gendo levantándose

-No es para más, después de la invasión del 11º a Magi los ánimos entre los Tenientes, Sargentos, ingenieros e incluso algunas personas, creen que NERV ya no es seguro-

-Creo que a los sargentos que están a cargo de Magi se han ganado un ascenso-dijo el comandante de repente

-¿Estas seguro?-exclamo el profesor preocupado

-¿Que más podría levantarles el animo?-una sonrisa sardónica se dibujo en su rostro

00000

Unas montañas llenaron su mente

-Montañas, las montañas son pesadas pero eso cambia-

El cielo cambio la imagen

-Azul, cielo azul algo invisible-

Apareció un camino de terracería

-Algo visible-

Una casa con el fondo tranquilo lleno su mente cambiando después al sol

-El sol algo único-

-Agua, algo que es aceptable-

Un lago apareció

-¿El comandante Ikari?-

Unos girasoles aparecieron

-Flores, todas son iguales inútiles-

Un atardecer

-Rojo, Cielo rojo, ¡odio el rojo!-

Un cambio de imágenes llenó el vacío de sus palabras

-Agua que fluye, sangre, una mujer que no sangra. Los humanos somos de tierra roja, los humanos somos hechos por un hombre y una mujer. Ciudad, algo construido por el hombre; EVA, algo construido por el hombre. ¿Qué es el hombre? ¿Algo hecho por Dios? El hombre es algo hecho por el hombre, lo único que poseo es mi corazón y mi alma, el vehículo del alma ¡la capsula el trono del alma!-

Una figura parecida a ella se presento

-¿Quién es ella?, Ella soy yo. Pero ¿Quién soy yo?-el eco se transformo en varias copias de ella- yo soy yo, este objeto soy yo, la forma que me forma. Mi yo visible, pero se siente como si no fuera yo, es extraño mi cuerpo se disuelve. ¿Quién esta ahí?, hay alguien más ante mí, ¿Quién está ahí?-

Una figura castaña apareció

-Shinji, ya lo conozco-

Una mujer de pelo morado

-La Mayor Katsuragi-

Una mujer de pelo rubio

-La doctora Akagi-

Una tercia de jóvenes y una chica

-Mis compañeros de clase

Una pelirroja con un traje de conexión

-La segunda niña, la piloto de la unidad 2-

Unos lentes aparecieron

-El comandante Ikari-

Un ojo verde

-¿Quién eres tu?-

-Rei, ¿Cómo se siente tu primera vez en la unidad 01?-dijo la doctora por el comunicador

-Normal, solo que tiene el aroma de Shinji-exclamo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Habían empezado las pruebas de compatibilidad entre Rei y la unidad 01, así como Shinji en la unidad 00, pero ahora le tocaba el turno a Asuka. Era como otra prueba con su EVA, lo llevo hasta el límite mental que ella tenia.

-¿Por qué no me hicieron una prueba de compatibilidad?-pregunto la chica

-Es que no queríamos que pilotearas otro EVA- dijo la pelimorada

-Mayor, ¡venga a ver esto!-exclamo la doctora

El comunicador fue cortado con la segunda niña, la mujer se acerco y vio los números de Asuka así como su armonía con el EVA. Eran más bajos que la última vez que le habían hecho una prueba.

-Ha bajado 5 % en solo unos cuantos días, además el Comandante me pidió hacerle un encefalograma y resulto que una de las ondas que debería aparecer negativa se encuentra en una recta sobre cero-

-Eso que significa doctora, hábleme en un dialecto menos científico que me confunde-la mujer se rasco la nuca

-Quiero decir que al parecer, algo le pasa a la mente de Asuka. ¿No has notado nada raro en su actitud?-

-Lo único que puedo decir como anormal es que pelea más de la cuenta con Shinji, como si no tuviera mucha paciencia- suspiro- o será que la que se hace impaciente soy yo

-Eso es algo que debemos controlar, al paso que vamos quizás ella no vuelva a pilotear. A otro tema, sigamos con las pruebas-ordeno la doctora

El área donde se encontraba la unidad 00 se ilumino al comando de la doctora y, los dos Sargentos y Teniente, verificaban las conexiones entre el piloto y el EVA

-Armónicos en verde, primera fase de sincronización-hablo Hyuga

-¿Estas bien Shinji?-dijo la doctora

-Si solo que tiene el aroma de Ayanami-

-¿Que es lo que dices?... pervertido-exclamo Asuka por su comunicador

-Iniciando fase 2 de sincronización- hablo Maya mientras veía las conexiones neurales-son casi idénticas a las que tiene en la unidad 01

-Eso se debe a que las dos unidades son muy parecidas-le respondió la doctora

-¡OYE Shinji!, extrañas cuando estabas en el vientre de tu madre y ahora vas a llorar-exclamo burlonamente

-¡ASUKA SILENCIO!- dijo la doctora- tu escandalo puede perturbar su sincronización

-Himmel, ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan condescendientes con el idiota?-replico la pelirroja

-¡Inicien nervio A-10!-ordeno la doctora a lo que Aoba hizo caso

-Muy bien-vio la doctora el nivel de los nervios principales

-Algo sucede- grito el chico por el comunicador- algo quiere entrar a mi mente- la imagen de la primera niña apareció- ¿Ayanami?- volteo hacia el y lo envistió

La alarma comenzó a sonar mientras los encargados lanzaban gritos sobre la situación

-Contaminación mental, el EVA quiere entrar en la mente de Shinji-grito Maya

-¡Corten las terminaciones nerviosas!-ordeno Ritsuko

-No funciona, el EVA no reconoce la señal-

-¡Corten la energía!-ordeno Misato

El cable umbilical salió desprendido del biorobot y comenzó a romper sus ataduras, se acerco a la ventana donde estaban las mujeres y Ayanami quien había entrado al oír el alboroto. El EVA golpeo el vidrio una y otra vez hasta que salieron despedidos varios pedazos, Misato quito de en medio a Rei mientras el robot se golpeaba contra la pared del cuarto de pruebas.

-10 segundos para desconexión total-grito Makoto

El monstruo se detuvo y la señal de expulsión por fin sirvió, los servicios de emergencia rápidamente se acercaron para sacar al chico, al abrir la capsula el LCL se desparramo y vieron al chico inconsciente con un gran golpe en su frente.

En su EVA, la chica no podía creer lo que había provocado, por primera vez sintió remordimientos y… preocupación. Un vacío se presento al instante y recordó lo que el chico había hecho por ella.

El ayudarla con el ángel del mar cuando llegaban a Japón, el ataque sincronizado con los dos EVAS, siendo algo como su confidente por lo que nacía dentro de ella por Hizaku… ¡ese sentimiento!

-¿Qué sucedió con el?-se pregunto desde su desmayo no había vuelto a sentir eso, se sentía vacía como si una pieza en su rompecabezas mental le faltara.

Desactivo los circuitos del EVA y salió en dirección a los vestidores para lavarse el LCL y visitar a Shinji en el hospital, que seria el lugar a donde ella lo mando.

00000

El techo de la enfermería no era lo que él esperaba ver al despertar, no recordaba nada excepto que había estado en la unidad 00 y algo quiso entrar en su cerebro, volteo el rostro y ahí se encontraba Kaji mirándolo fijamente; el hombre le dio una sonrisa pequeña y se levanto.

-Veo que ya despertaste, hay alguien que quiere verte-exclamo y antes de que el chico pudiera contestar salió dejando entrar a la chica alemana

-Hola Shinji-kun-dijo tímidamente

-¿Shinji-kun?, te sucede algo malo Asuka-

-Solo es que desde que la unidad 00 se salió de control yo…-miro a un lado y un punto brillante rodo por su cara- vez lo que me haces hacer-se limpio su rostro rápidamente- ¿me disculpas por lo que te dije en el EVA?-

-¿Lo hiciste con mala intención sabiendo lo que pasaría?-

-No, yo solo quería molestarte como siempre solo que lo que te paso me hace sentir mal-exclamo

-Entonces te perdono, yo soy un chico y debo reponerme-dijo sonriente

-Shinji…-volvió a mirarlo- te conté del sentimiento que me envolvía por Hizaku

-Si…-dijo volteando-lo recuerdo-

-¡Pues yo no!-dijo casi gritando-es como si hubiera desaparecido en la nada-miro hacia todos lados como paranoica

-¡Cálmate!, estoy seguro de que solo fue un ataque de hormonas. Nos sucede cuando tenemos esta edad-dijo un poco vacilante

-Quizás, pero Shinji quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió-

-Lo descubrirás pronto-se acomodo un poco para descansar-si no te importa deseo dormir un poco

-¡Claro!-

La pelirroja salió del cuarto del hospital de NERV y Kaji estaba de pie frente a la puerta, ella vacilo un momento y se fue. Ryoji estaba confundido, un presentimiento corrió por su espina dorsal haciéndolo que la siguiera. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero ella ya había entrado al elevador y se dirigía a la superficie.

-No pude hablar con ella y me tengo que ir, ¡tal vez cuando vuelva!-sonrió y se dirigió al otro elevador

00000

Los días fueron pasando desde el accidente del EVA 00 pero aun así Asuka seguía mal por el comportamiento de Shinji que era un poco más abierto, incluso las chicas del salón también lo habían notado, Hikari se acerco lentamente para ver a su amiga mirando hacia él otra vez.

-Asuka, ¿otra vez viendo a Shinji?-

-Este… yo… no…-tartamudeo hasta que escucho la voz del chico más perseguido por las mujeres

-Ese Hizaku… solo es un pequeño galán, pero acompañado por sus secuaces es como un padrino de la mafia-dijo la chica pelirroja imaginándose la escena

-¿Padrino?-exclamo Hikari

-Si, ¿nunca has visto esas películas anteriores al segundo impacto?-dijo confusa

-No, lo único que veo como películas son los nuevos dramas que se basan en el impacto-

-Amiga debes de tener más variedad- un escalofrió la recorrió y volteo hacia la ventana, desde ahí ella podía ver al chico de ojos rojos con una sonrisa burlona-¿Hikari vez eso?-dijo señalándole el techo pero la figura ya había desaparecido

-Yo no veo nada, ¿estás bien?-

-Si eso creo-

-Sohryu, ¿Cómo has estado? hace días que no hablamos-dijo con un tono de preocupación

-¿Por qué me hablas así?, ¡debes referirte a mí como Sohryu-sempai!-dijo altiva

-¿Qué?, ¿porque el sempai si tienes la misma edad que yo?-dijo un poco molesto

-Se debe a que yo ya he terminado la universidad y un mocoso como tú… ¡no!-dijo despectiva

Hizaku quería contestarle que el también había acabado la universidad militar y que tenía el rango de teniente primero, solo que eso revelaría su verdadera identidad. Tranquilizo su mente y escudriño la de la chica, los sentimientos de ella eran un revoltijo mucho peor de lo que había visto en el momento que le quito el sarcillo. Eso era su culpa, al parecer ese sarcillo equilibraba su mente y al quitárselo las emociones eran casi incontrolables para ella.

-¡lo siento!... Sohryu… sempai-dijo con los dientes duros, se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho. Dio media vuelta y fue a su lugar tras Rei.

-¿Estás bien Hizaku?-dijo la chica al momento de que el se sentó

-Sí, solo que… no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto-dijo cabizbajo

-Lo haces bien-sonrió la chica albina.

00000

Kyoto era hermoso con las nubes recorriendo el cielo azul, las casas dispersas en toda la región y ahí estaba el vigilando un edificio abandonado, camino lentamente hacia el único vestigio de "vida", una caja de madera con un teléfono sobre ella, dio otros pasos más y tomo el teléfono. Una puerta se abrió y se puso a cubierto tomando su arma. No era muy desconfiado pero era la regla de todo buen agente, se movió con gran precaución y una voz femenina resonó.

-¡Soy yo!... Marduck está formada por 108 empresas, todas falsas, una cortina de humo-

-¡Supongo que esta es la 107!-Kaji miro a una mujer con una revista y tres gatos la rodeaban, a su lado una motoneta de modelo antiguo

-Este es su organigrama, dime ¿reconoces alguno de estos nombres?-

-Muchos son conocidos- dijo al observar los nombres de los miembros del comité de SEELE así como de los Comandante de NERV- Ellos son los que escogen a los niños

-Si, eso no es todo. La secundaria 1 de Tokio-3 no es más que una incubadora para los nuevos prospectos de pilotos de EVA-

-¡Ya veo! ¿Y que más debo saber?-dijo sonriente

-¡Cuídate de SEELE!, y ten cuidado de Asgard-exclamo secamente la mujer

-¿Han podido encontrar algo con respecto a ellos?-

-Nada que no sepas ya-se levanto lentamente y subió a su motoneta para desaparecer entre las calles

-Vaya ellos si que saben hacer su trabajo-

-¡Al igual que nosotros!-dijo una voz tras él, volteo apuntando su arma y era un hombre como de unos 50 años, su cabeza aun tenia cabello negro pero a los lados se podían distinguir las canas; llevaba un traje de color arena con un corbata roja y un bastón -¡tranquilo señor Ryoji Kaji!, vengo en son de paz-se recargo en su bastón y lo vio con seriedad

-¿Quién es y que quiere?-

-Mi nombre es Albert Monse, y quiero darle una póliza de vida-su expresión no cambio

-¿A quien debo vender mi alma para conseguirla?-dijo sin bajar el arma

-¡A Asgard!-Kaji bajo el arma

-Lo escucho-

00000

Las pruebas de sincronización ese día habían sido muy productivas ante su punto de vista, tenía enlazados sus dedos viendo la pequeña pantalla que le daba acceso a los laboratorios de pruebas de los EVA. Una luz ilumino su oscura oficina con el árbol de la vida en su suelo y techo, Kozo Fuyutsuki entro con paso lento, su edad no le daba una gran ventaja.

-Mañana es el día ¿no es así?-

-Si, otro aniversario más de la desaparición de Yui-dijo secamente

-Lo dices como si fuera algo normal, incluso vas a ver a tu hijo-

-El es un piloto de EVA y no me es útil de otra manera-

-Eso es muy frio de un padre, ¿que diría Yui si te escuchara decir eso?-

-Si ella estuviera aquí no me oiría decirlo, incluso tendría más tiempo con Shinji entre padre e hijo; pero eso no es lo que el comité quiere, ni yo tampoco. Solo el plan de Complementación Humana es nuestra meta conjunta… si no fuera así ni siquiera seguiría sus estúpidas órdenes-dijo con un poco de enojo lo último.

-¡Ya veo!, y ¿tienes un plan para descubrir las intenciones de Asgard?-

-Tal vez debamos mandar a ese hombre, ahora que aun está de nuestro lado-exclamo con voz cansina

-Eso sería demasiado arriesgado para nosotros si lo capturan y lo convencen de ponerse de su parte-

-Pero él no tiene toda la información-sus lentes dieron un pequeño brillo y oyó decir a Ritsuko que las pruebas habían terminado

00000

-Asuka, Shinji, Rei; hicieron un gran esfuerzo hoy, ¡los felicito!-dijo la doctora

-Gracias Ritsuko-san-exclamo la chica albina

-Asuka, tengo que hablar contigo después de que te duches-

-Si doctora-exclamo la chica

Salió de la capsula con el LCL en su cabello, odiaba ese olor, su madre después de haber perdido la razón tenía ese mismo aroma al cual Asuka genero una repulsión en el momento que ella se colgó. El aroma de la capsula del EVA era de la misma naturaleza que el de su madre, algunas noches lloraba por ella pero algunas otras hubiera preferido una madre normal. Se quito el traje de conexión y la diadema; se puso bajo el chorro de la regadera, el agua corrió por su figura y sintió sus dedos tibio tocar su tórax. Vio la imagen de Hizaku reflejada en el vapor y se sintió mal por el trato que le había dado el día anterior, incluso supuso que había aceptado para que ella no se sintiera mal, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo que Hizaku cambiara su actitud a una sobreprotectora? ¿Había sido lo que paso en el parque?

Cerró las llaves del agua y se acerco a su toalla, seco cada parte de su cuerpo, se vistió con su típico uniforme de la secundaria y salió hacia la oficina de Ritsuko. Al llegar la encontró tecleando en su computadora, carraspeo un poco y la doctora volteo

-Asuka, ¡siéntate!-le acerco una silla y ella se acerco-quiero pedirte un favor, trata de subir tus numero un poco más, ya llegaste a tu nivel anterior después de ir en picada pero aun no es suficiente un 78.5%; ¿me entiendes?

-Si doctora, es solo que mi mente esta confusa-dijo cabizbaja

-Lo sé, ¿desde cuándo estas así?-

-Desde hace una semana, me desmaye en el parque y me sentí diferente en ese momento-

-¡Ya veo!, estabas con alguien o algo sucedió a tu alrededor-

-Estaba con Hizaku, un compañero de la escuela-

-Necesito hablar con él, pediré un permiso para interrogarlo. ¡Gracias Asuka!-

-¡De… nada!-se inclinó más para volver a ponerse de pie y salió de la oficina

Mientras tanto Ritsuko se quedo pensativa de lo que ese chico sabía, a lo mejor era el ataque de otro ángel sobre la chica alemana.

00000

La mañana revelo un día que él no quería que llegara, se levanto lentamente y se cambio aun atuendo de luto que había comprado días antes en la tienda central de Tokio-3, Asuka se iría a una cita y Misato a una boda. Arreglo un poco su cabello, y se dirigió a preparar un desayuno para él, Pen-Pen tenía su bandeja de comida servida, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño; entro en la cocina para descubrir a Asuka… cocinando.

-Asuka… ¿tú cocinas?-

-Solo cuando tengo ganas, no soy muy buena pero al menos me defiendo para sobrevivir sola-dijo sonriente, eso lleno de alegría su corazón por un instante.

Ambos comieron unos huevos revueltos, unas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche que era el tercer liquido en la nevera a demás de sodas y cervezas. Todos ya estaban preparados para salir y se despidieron del pingüino de agua caliente quien los miro con cara de sorpresa; Shinji vestía el traje de luto, Asuka un vestido verde hasta el cuello y Misato un vestido de noche azul marino con una chamarra naranja. Todos salieron y Pen-Pen camino hasta su "cuarto".

00000

El cementerio daba un aire macabro por su césped amarillento y el viento de la temporada que llenaba el ambiente, Shinji se hinco para dejar un ramo de flores frente a la tumba marcada por Ikari Yui (1977-2004).

-¿Por qué no estás aquí?-susurro a la lapida, en ese momento una sombra más apareció tras él. Era su padre con su semblante de siempre frio y serio

-La… la última vez que estuve aquí fue hace tres años, fue cuando hui y no regrese-

-Eso es algo que era inevitable-dijo sin mirarlo directamente

-No tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, ¿me podrías decir cómo era?-

-Yui fue una gran mujer, me enseño lo que se puede hacer cuando te propones algo con mucho entusiasmo para cumplirlo y lo que era ser amado, hace mucho no era más que un hombre que odiaba al mundo pero ella me enseño que también hay amor. Por eso vengo aquí cada año para recordar esa lección y asimilar la vida-dijo recordando su rostro alegre

-¿Tienes fotos de ella?- dijo el chico volteando a verlo

-No, son solo objetos incluso la tumba esta vacía y así debe de ser, solo hay que recordar los momentos felices para asimilar la vida-un ruido se oyó y un VTOL aterrizo-¡se acabo el tiempo!-camino lentamente hacia el artefacto y el chico lo siguió con la vista

-Me gusto haber hablado contigo-

-¡Me alegro!- de una de las ventanas sobresalía la cara de Rei quien lo saludo con una sonrisa

El VTOL se elevo y el chico camino hacia la reja para tomar el autobús que lo llevara a casa.

00000

La boda se había llevado a cabo sin ninguna complicación lo que dejo a la pelimorada con una cara de hastió, era otra de sus amigas de la universidad que se casaba, la 5ª en lo que iba del mes, miro hacia al asiento contiguo para ver solo el papel de la reservación que decía "Ryoji Kaji"

-¡No vendrá!-dijo la mujer

-No lo creo tan seguro Misato-la doctora levanto su dedo y la Mayor lo siguió con la mirada, ahí venia él

-¡Buenas tardes señoritas!-llevaba un traje negro, con una corbata blanca desarreglada además de su típico semblante, barba descuidada y pelo en una coleta

-Al menos te deberías de afeitar esa barba descuidada. ¡Mira nada más que facha!-dijo arreglándole la corbata

-Parecen un viejo matrimonio-exclamo Ritsuko

-Ni loca me casaría con el-grito bajo la mujer

-El sentimiento es mutuo Misato-replico el hombre

-Disfrutemos de la fiesta, ¿quieren?-

00000

Al llegar al departamento sintió mucha melancolía por el hecho de que su madre no estaba con el en ese momento y a la única que podía catalogar como tal se parecía más a una hermana mayor, camino hacia su habitación, a la cual había sido confinado por la llegada de la pelirroja alemana, se acerco con cautela al pequeño closet que tenia en dicha habitación. Un estuche negro fue lo primero que observo, había llegado días atrás por parte de su antiguo tutor. Ni Misato, ni Asuka habían estado en casa asi que lo guardo en secreto. Lo saco del closet y lo abrió para revelar un violoncelo, de madera roja y con las cuerdas un poco desgastadas, a su lado su inseparable arco; lo saco como si fuera el cuerpo de alguna persona querida, se dirigió a la sala y se apoyo en una silla. Como poseído por el alma de un gran músico lo afino de oído con gran destreza, al tenerlo listo puso el arco sobre las cuerdas y en ese momento le arranco las notas más sensibles a su instrumento, cada segundo que pasaba junto a la tonada se hacía más natural. Pen-Pen abrió la puerta del refri para dejar entrar más apropiadamente el sonido. La tonada que tocaba era la primera pieza que se había aprendido casi a los seis años después de que su tutor lo había convencido de tocar el instrumento. Termino la pieza como un gran profesional y en la puerta sonaron unos pequeños aplausos que lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-¡Impresionante!, ¿que otros talentos tienes ocultos tercer Elegido?-

-Asuka… yo solo… no tengo mucho talento con esto y solo lo usaba para desahogarme desde que tenia 5, mi tutor también me decía que era muy bueno… pero lo dudo. Hay personas que tienen más talento-

-¡Patético!, no solo tienes una baja autoestima sino que también tienes un síndrome de inferioridad. ¡Por eso no progresas en el EVA!, debes tener más fe en ti mismo-le grito

-Asuka… ¿no tenias una cita hoy?-replico el chico cambiando de tema

-El pobre era más aburrido que tu-dijo entrando en su habitación- mientras el compraba entradas para la montaña rusa y yo decidí venir a casa-exclamo con gran orgullo

-Lo que me dijiste, Hizaku también me lo dijo el día que intente irme-dijo el chico recordando la pelea con su mejor amigo

-Hizaku… ese chico siempre tiene la razón, no se como, no se porque. Siento como si el tuviera siempre las palabras exactas para levantarnos el animo- la chica reflexiono y cerro su puerta-¡me voy a cambiar si intentas abrir la puerta te asesino! ¿Oíste?-

-Si-puso el arco sobre las cuerdas del cello nuevamente para arrancarle una nueva tonada

00000

Kaji estaba en el bar junto con Ritsuko, Misato se había ido al baño y ellos hablaban animadamente, entonces el hombre saco una pequeña cajita que le entrego a la doctora.

-¡Te lo trajo el gato!-

-¡Es hermoso!-sacando una moneda con un gato-¿Qué hacías en Kyoto?-

-Te lo traje de Matsushiro-

-A mi no me engañas, ¡no debes involucrarte demasiado!-replico condescendiente

-¡No lo hare!, además mi póliza ya tiene un aplazamiento-dijo sonriente

-Vaya, ya es muy tarde. Llamare a los chicos, ¡me llevas a casa Kaji!-exclamo Misato tras el hombre

-¡A sus ordenes Mayor!-dijo cuadrándose como un soldado

00000

-¿Qué?...- grito la pelirroja al teléfono- ¿A que hora?... ¡Tan tarde!... Esta bien nos comportaremos-colgó enseguida y Shinji salió de la cocina donde lavaba los trastos de la cena

-¿Qué sucede Asuka? te veo muy enojada-exclamo tímidamente

-¡Misato llegara tarde!, la trae Kaji-

-Entonces podre entretenerme con mi tarea hasta tarde-

-¿A que viene eso?-lo miro con una cara de sorpresa

-Solo decía- sonrió

00000

Las horas pasaban a grandes borbotones, Shinji estaba sentado en la sala con su laptop en sus piernas realizando la tarea del maestro de matemáticas y la chica alemana estaba sobre la mesa, de repente se levanto hacia el chico

-Oye tengo una mejor idea, verte estudiar me aburre… ¡besémonos!-dijo dulcemente

-¿QUÉ?-grito el chico dejando la computadora a un lado

-Ya sabes un beso… ya has besado antes ¿no es así?-volvió a decir con un tono seductor

-¡Claro!-exclamo orgulloso-Pero…-

-Vamos no es solo porque es el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre ¿o sí?, ¿crees que te está viendo desde el cielo-su mirada cambio a una picara

-NO… ¡hagámoslo!-

-Ya te lavaste los dientes-

-Si-

-Entonces…- se acerco a el y se pusieron frente a frente

Se acercaron lentamente uno a otro pero Asuka se detuvo intempestivamente.

-¡No respires!, me haces cosquillas-le tapo la nariz y lo beso

Los labios de Asuka eran mejor de lo que había pensado, sentía como un pequeño impulso eléctrico iba y venia por su cuerpo, pero sus pulmones necesitaban oxigeno; subió su mano para apartar la de la pelirroja de su nariz y lo consiguió por un breve momento sintió que el beso era también disfrutado por la chica. Un ruido les hizo voltear y ahí estaba Kaji con Misato en calidad de bulto por el gran cansancio. Ambos se separaron y la pelirroja corrió al baño, se oyó como se lavaba los dientes

-¿Kaji-san?-dijo el chico consternado

-No te preocupes nadie sabrá lo que he visto, voy a dejar a Misato en sus manos- la llevo a su recamara y le cerro la puerta

-Kaji…no es lo que piensas-dijo una Asuka muy asustada

-Nos vemos mañana-levanto la mano y se fue

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-

-¿Qué?, tu fuiste la que sugeriste que nos besáramos-le replico, una bofetada se incrusto en su cara y la chica entro en su cuarto-¡Tonta!-susurro el chico sobándose la mejilla.

00000

El día había llegado después de aquella noche tan nefasta y a la vez extraña. Asuka había dejado una carta en la mesa con una nota que le decía… no le ordenaba a Shinji que deshiciera el malentendido con Kaji entregándole el sobre. Ahora el lo buscaba entre los pasillos de NERV con gran ahínco, nunca pregunto por donde se hallaba su oficina, vio a Misato doblar una esquina, y se acerco a gran paso, quizás ella supiera donde se hallaba el hombre.

La siguió por infinidad de pasillos, no se animaba a alcanzarla ya que llevaba, al parecer, mucha prisa. Vio que cada vez la iluminación se hacía más tenue hasta que la vio sacar su arma de cargo y al abrir la última puerta se dio cuenta en verdad de donde se hallaban, los letreros decían "Planta de producción de LCL #5 todo personal no autorizado que transgreda será consignado"

No había duda, por primera vez se hallaba en el dogma Terminal. Un lugar inviolable, ahí estaba Kaji y Misato le apunto a la cabeza, se oyó un breve susurro que fue respondido por otro igual, de pronto el hombre movió su brazo y la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando un lago de LCL rojo y a lo lejos una figura blanca en una cruz de metal con un a mascara de 7 ojos mirándolo, los adultos se dieron cuenta del intruso y Misato se acerco a paso rápido diciéndole que saliera de ahí, con toda su fuerza lo arrastro dejando al hombre con una expresión de terror.

-¿Qué crees que hacías?... Olvida lo que viste ¿esta bien?-dijo en la puerta del elevador, el chico solo asintió- bien ¡ve a la sala de pruebas!-ordeno la Mayor

-Si- subió al elevador e hizo lo que su tutora dijo, ese día su sincronización fue la más baja de las ultimas semanas.

00000

El acuario estaba solitario en esa tarde, pero el esperaba a alguien en especial, no había asistido a la escuela al oír el mensaje que le habían dejado en el buzón de voz de su celular, ahí estaba sentado en una banca frente a una gran pecera, La persona que el esperaba llego, era una chica de unos 24 años con cabello corto, negro azabache, llevaba una blusa blanca y unos shorts de mezclilla.

-Agente 53720 ¡bienvenida!-dijo Hizaku

-Ese número pertenecía a mi padre y me lo heredo, asi como su tarea en NERV-dijo la chica un poco triste

-¿Entonces como quiere que me refiera a usted señorita?-exclamo con seriedad

-Solo llámame Ibuki… Maya Ibuki o Teniente si es que lo prefieres-dijo también seria

-Esta bien, ¿Cuál es el reporte de los movimientos del Comité y tu gran doctora?-

-No hay mucho que sea relevante, solo que hoy entraron al Dogma Terminal, lo que muestran las cámaras fue Kaji, Misato y… Shinji, su desempeño en la prueba de sincronización fue raquítico-

-Ibuki…-el chico levanto la vista para observar a los peces frente a el-¿Qué es lo que se esconde en el Dogma Terminal?-

-Eso es clasificado aun para nosotros-

-Entonces es lo que buscamos, la razón por la que los ángeles ataquen-un ruido de pasos los saco de su platica- alguien viene… camina por la puerta este, yo me quedare aquí a ver quien es- la chica corrió hacia donde le dijo el chico y el se coloco tras una columna

Entonces vio como Kaji avanzaba, a la misma banca donde estaba, con Shinji a su lado. Y oyó toda la conversación que sostuvieron

-¿Quieres saber que era lo que había ahí?-empezó el hombre rompiendo el hielo

-Si-susurro Shinji

-Lo que viste si es lo que piensas, un ángel, en realidad es el primer ángel. Adán, el creador de esta guerra-

-¿Cómo es posible que tengan un ángel en las instalaciones de NERV?-dijo casi gritando

-Shhh… baja la voz, eso es algo que el Comité que se encarga de NERV solo sabe. Los ángeles atacan para tocar a Adán y producir el Tercer Impacto que acabara en definitiva con la raza humana-

-¿Por eso debo detenerlos?-dijo reflexivo el chico

-Si… solo tu, Rei y Asuka pueden lograrlo-

-¿Y qué hay del EVA plateado?-dijo volteando al hombre

-Es muy posible que el también tenga la misma meta que los ángeles, generar el Tercer Impacto-

Hizaku se movió un poco y avanzo sigilosamente hacia el pasillo para dar la vuelta y sorprender a los dos que estaban el la banca; así lo hizo, al verlo Kaji guardo absoluto silencio. Shinji miro a Hizaku con gran alegría y lo saludo efusivamente.

-Hola Shinji, no pensaba encontrarte aquí, hola señor Kaji-dijo levantando su mano, el hombre miro su reloj y se levanto

-¡Mira la hora que es!, te veo después Shinji y piensa lo que te conté-camino hacia la salida- ¡cuídate Hizaku!-

-Lo hare señor Kaji, téngalo por seguro-dijo un poco seco lo ultimo y el hombre se alejo

-Shinji, ¿me acompañarías a casa?-dijo el chico

-¡Claro! Para eso son los amigos-respondio alegre

Caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta de salida y en la mente de Hizaku pasaban los sentimientos de Kaji. Frustración, nerviosismo y un poco de culpa, salieron y el naranja ya teñía el cielo con unas cuantas nubes que amenazaban con reventar.

00000

Las nubes habían poblado el cielo y los dos chicos caminaban sin premura.

-¿Eso hizo?- le dijo Hizaku al contarle Shinji lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

-Sí, aun me duele la barbilla-

-¿Sabes a qué hora llegara de NERV?-

-Tal vez como a las 6 de la tarde, ¿necesitas hablar con ella?-

-Hay algo importante que debo discutir con ella…-

Un auto negro les cerró el paso y de él bajaron dos tipos que Shinji reconoció como miembros de la segunda sección.

-¿Makoto Hizaku?-dijo el más alto

-Si-dijo serio

-Solicitamos su presencia en una sala de interrogatorios de NERV, ¡acompáñenos!-

-Aun soy un menor de edad, no me pueden interrogar sin mi tutor frente a mí-saco su celular y marco el número de Mitsuki, sonó tres veces antes de que ella contestara-Hola mama, necesito tu ayuda dos hombres me quieren llevar a una sala de interrogatorios de NERV… te veo ahí-colgó-bien señores los acompaño, ¡perdón Shinji-kun!- se acercó al vehículo- después hablare con Asuka no te preocupes-

La puerta se cerró y se lo llevaron dejando a Shinji viendo cómo se iba, la lluvia comenzó con una ligera brizna y la tormenta cayó una hora después.

00000

Al fin había cumplido la meta que se le había encomendado, entrar a NERV, no como una agente de Asgard sino simplemente como una madre preocupada por su hijo. Camino lentamente flanqueada por dos hombres de la segunda sección que lo llevaron a una sala de interrogatorios donde estaba el chico con una mirada cansada y frente a él la doctora Ritsuko Akagi.

-Una hora, es un nuevo record mama- dijo divertido

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué mi hijo está aquí? y ¿Quién es usted?-dijo un poco enojada la mujer

-Mi nombre es Ritsuko Akagi, hemos traído a su hijo por que estuvo en un incidente que involucra a un piloto y queremos hacerle algunas preguntas, ¡espero que guste cooperar con nosotros!-

-Haremos lo que podamos-dijo la mujer

-Muy bien, hace algunos días estabas con Asuka Langley Sohryu y ella se desmayo ¿viste algo inusual ese día?-

-No, solo estábamos caminando y me dijo que se sentía mal, caminamos a las bancas del parque que estaba cerca y ella se sentó, minutos después se desvaneció sin ningún motivo-

-Entonces ella te dijo que se sentía mal, ¿Por qué ese parque estaba lejos de su ruta habitual?-la mirada del chico cambio un poco y miro de frente a la doctora

-Lo que le voy a decir es algo que debe tomarse como clasificado en vista de que atañe a mi hijo-dijo Mitsuki- la señorita Sohryu llevo ahí a mi hijo para confesarle que estaba enamorada de el-

-¡MAMA me avergüenzas!- Hizaku se puso de un rojo intenso ante lo que había dicho la mujer- te dije que no lo contaras-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-exclamo la doctora intrigada

-Hizaku me lo conto ese día y después de que el la rechazara ella se desvaneció-

-Ahora se me catalogara como un rompecorazones-susurro para el

-Bien al parecer solo fue un shock, ¡gracias por su cooperación!-dijo la doctora y el par salió escoltado

Ya fuera del complejo de NERV, subieron al auto y arrancaron Hizaku sonrió ampliamente y la Mayor vio su semblante.

-¿Qué te parece divertido?-

-Que la Doctora tiene una pequeña modificación en su mente, gracias a mí, lo cual la hará apoyar más a Asgard. Además descubrí algunas cosas que podrían ser importantes en su momento, hare un reporte completo a la Trinidad-

-Ya veo, ¿quieres cenar fuera? yo invito-dijo alegre

-Está bien-

00000

Un nuevo día llego a Tokio-3, Asuka disfrutaba de su día libre en la plaza comercial de la ciudad junto con Rei y Hikari.

-¿Por qué tenía que venir yo?- dijo la albina secamente que llevaba su uniforme de la escuela

-Por única razón de que tu vestimenta no cambia, siempre tienes ese ridículo uniforme-respondió furica la pelirroja que llevaba un vestido azul sin mangas

-Si encontramos algo que te vaya cambiaras radicalmente Ayanami-secundo Hikari con una blusa amarilla y una falda café

-Pero eso no es…-

-¡Hazlo Rei!-dijo una voz tras las chicas, ellas voltearon y vieron a Hizaku con las manos en sus bolsillos de un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja

-¿Qué haces aquí espantapájaros?-dijo la pelirroja furiosa

-Como dijo la jefa de clase, Cambiaras-siguió diciendo sin oír lo que dijo la chica

-Vaya, vaya; miren a quien tenemos aquí, "al espantapájaros" Makoto- volvió a hablar la chica

-Yo también extrañaba verte Sohryu-sempai-replico con una sonrisa-necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

-Lo siento, pero mi tiempo es muy valioso para perderlo contigo-dijo despectivamente

-Entonces no quieres saber lo que sucedió el día que te desmayaste-su sonrisa se ensancho y su vista era como un cazador que ha puesto la trampa y su presa decide si caer o no.

-Está bien, ¡chicas adelántense a la tienda de ropa! Yo las alcanzo en unos minutos-

Los dos caminaron al centro del complejo que tenía varias tiendas cerradas por las recientes evacuaciones, Hizaku se sentó en una pequeña banca y tanteo a su lado para indicarle a la chica que se sentara. Ella lo hizo a regañadientes.

-¿Por qué engañaste a Shinji?-dijo al momento

-¿De qué hablas?-exclamo confundida

-Hablo por lo que paso anteayer en su departamento-dijo llanamente

-¡Ese boquiflojo ya te conto!, lo asesinare-grito y una furia asesina lleno su cuerpo

-Asuka…-dijo lentamente el chico y todo alrededor de la chica parecía haberse detenido, su cuerpo se lleno de tranquilidad-lo que haces es porque sientes que te falta algo ¿no es así?-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe-dijo saliendo del trance

-yo se que sientes que te falta algo, un sentimiento que perdiste desde que nos vimos en el parque. ¿Perdiste la capacidad de sentir amor?-dijo con una mirada fría

-No, yo… sientó amor a todas las personas por eso soy piloto del Evangelion-susurro

-Ya veo, ¿Qué te falta entonces?-

-No lo sé, yo siempre había sentido como todos mis sentimientos estaban en su lugar pero después de ese día sentí como si algo me faltara, ya no siento la atracción por Kaji como cuando lo conocí. Ahora lo veo más como un padre, y por el idiota siento…-sus ojos se abrieron más como si una revelación llegara a su mente.

-Me alegra haber platicado contigo-el chico se levanto y le dio la espalda a la chica

-Espera ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-Una práctica de psicología, te veo mañana en la escuela-dijo perdiéndose entre la gente

Ahora lo había comprendido, el sentimiento que arranco no era el amor sino solo el que hacía de una cosa una obsesión, por que pudo sentirlo en la mente de Asuka, ella sentía un poco de amor por Shinji.

00000

Las pruebas de sincronización iniciaron sin contratiempos, Shinji se sentía muy feliz el día de hoy. Aunque había peleado en la mañana con Asuka, Hizaku le levanto el ánimo en la escuela y eso lo hizo sentir muy bien, una ventana se apareció frente a el

-Shinji, ¿me escuchas?-dijo la pelimorada Mayor

-Sí, ¿Cómo me fue en la prueba Misato?-

-Tú eres el numero uno Shinji-kun-

-Claro-replico la Segunda al oír la felicitación

00000

Shinji la había superado por 2%, aunque su nivel era casi igual antes el chico la había superado. Incluso cuando sus niveles descendían el chico había permanecido aun bajo ella, su deber y honor era pilotear un EVA

-Ese maldito, grandioso, fuerte, superfuerte, ¡oh invencible Shinji! ¿Qué haríamos sin tu ayuda?-dijo sarcásticamente en los vestidores- cree que no podemos hacerlo solas, lo único que debemos hacer es esforzarnos más ¿no lo crees Rei?-

-¡Adiós Asuka!-dijo secamente y se fue

La furia lleno sus puños y golpeo el casillero que estaba junto al que le habían asignado, una abolladura apareció al igual que un dolor en la mano de la Segunda.

-Chaisen-susurro

00000

La ciudad se veía tranquila desde Asgard, aun monitoreaban cuando Hizaku sintió el zumbido clásico en sus oídos. Un nuevo ángel amenazaba con atacar Tokio-3 una esfera con rayas de cebra apareció en el centro de la ciudad y el solo pudo decir unas palabra antes de correr hacia los vestidores y después a su propio EVA.

-El ángel de la noche ha llegado, Leliel-

-¿Cómo la sabes?-

-Ya tengo una mayor facultad de mis poderes- entonces corrió

00000

Los tres EVA estaban posicionados en la ciudad y la unidad Omega esperaba desde los límites de la ciudad como habían estipulado las ordenes de la Trinidad, una ventana se abrió en su capsula.

-Hizaku, no hagas nada hasta que NERV contacte contigo. Recuerda que tu nombre clave es Siegfried-dijo Odín

-Si padre-

Dentro de la cabina de la unidad 01 se respiraba tensión hasta que oyó la voz de Misato por el comunicador

-La única información que tenemos les será mandada, una unidad atacara al objetivo y las otras dos lo cubrirán. ¡Vean sus movimientos! y ¡no hagan nada estúpido!-

-Creo el atacante debería ser el que tiene el radio más grande de sincronización, es decir Shinji-

-No…-en eso la Mayor se vio interrumpida

-¡Lo hare!, te enseñare como debe hacerse, la batalla es para los hombres-dijo Shinji muy confiado-ya lo haz dicho Misato soy el numero 1

-Eres un cerdo chovinista, unidad 02 proveyendo apoyo-dijo la pelirroja

-Unidad 00 cubriendo-dijo Rei secamente

-¿Acaso alguno de esos niños me escucha?-dijo sorprendida

-Creo que Shinji se ha vuelto más valiente-

-Al menos una unidad si tiene que escuchar mis órdenes, ¿no es así Siegfried?-dijo a una pantalla que decía "Sound Only"

-Como usted ordene Mayor-dijo con su voz distorsionada.

La unidad purpura ya tenía a tiro al ángel, las otras dos unidades estaban avanzando con cautela, el chico se comenzó a desesperar, el objetivo estaba inmóvil, era una oportunidad fantástica para probarle a Asuka que tenía un poco de iniciativa.

-Asuka, Ayanami. ¿Dónde están?-

-¡Relájate!-contesto la pelirroja- un EVA no se mueve tan rápido- el cable umbilical se atoro con un edificio- Chaisen- se desconecto para reconectarse con otro cable

-Ya casi llego-oyó de la albina

-Demonios- pensó el chico su mano se abría y se cerraba, era su tic característico- Yo debo hacerlo solo así me ganare el respeto de Asuka y una felicitación por parte de mi padre- cerro la mano bruscamente y tomo los controles para disparar al objetivo

Tres disparos fue lo único que se oyó en la pasiva ciudad, la esfera desapareció en ese instante y una sombra se coloco bajo el EVA 01, Hizaku pudo oír una risa que venía del ángel, era la sombra. La sombra era el verdadero cuerpo del ángel, abrió su canal de comunicación y oyó como Shinji gritaba a todos al igual que la Mayor Katsuragi.

-Unidad 00 y 02 rescaten a la unidad 01-ordeno

-¡Cuidado!-grito la doctora al ver como aparecía el patrón azul debajo de las otras dos

Asuka salto hacia un edificio que se fue hundiendo al igual que la unidad 01, tomo su hacha y su cuchillo progresivo para asirse con más fuerza y subir al techo, desde ahí tuvo una perspectiva mejor de lo que estaba pasando. La ciudad se hundía.

-Unidades retírense-grito la Mayor

-Pero el idi…-exclamo la pelirroja antes de ser interrumpida

-Shinji-kun y la unidad 01 siguen ahí-dijo Rei

-He dicho, ¡repliéguense!, Unidad Omega quédate donde estas tal vez te necesitemos-ordeno la mujer pelimorada

-Si- dijo Hizaku con un dolor en su pecho Shinji había sido capturado por el ángel, aun oía la risa del ángel, al parecer se divertía.

-Ikari Shinji una gran carnada, ¿Qué esperas para venir por el?... Nakasame Hizaku -dijo la voz del ángel Leliel

-Nos veremos pronto- apago los circuitos y espero.

00000

Todo el mundo estaba corriendo al ver que la unidad 01 había desaparecido, enredaron el cable umbilical y este había sido cortado. Las unidades 00 y 02 fueron alejadas de la ciudad incluso cerca de donde estaba el EVA unidad Omega.

-Si el chico no usa la energía del EVA podrá sobrevivir unas 16 horas-oyó Hizaku dentro de su EVA, la voz de la doctora se oía como si estuviera a su lado, era impresionante lo que sus poderes podían hacer ahora que ya los tenía más controlados.

-Shinji te salvare-susurro

Mientras tanto Misato observaba la sombra del ángel al igual que la gran esfera sobre la ciudad, habían pasado alrededor de 11 horas desde que Shinji había sido absorbido. En ese momento se oyó una voz aguda cargada con todo el veneno que pudo juntar.

-Actuando por sí mismo, ignorando el plan… eso es demasiado idiota incluso para él. Es toda su culpa-dijo la alemana, Rei que estaba a su lado se le acerco- ¿Qué quieres niña maravilla? ¿No te gusta que hable mal de Shinji? ¡Ya te pareces al tonto de Makoto!-

-Tu solo piloteas para que la gente te admire ¿no es así?-dijo la chica con un poco de enojo en su rostro

-Lo hago por el bien de la humanidad y por mí misma, no necesito la admiración de nadie más que de mi misma- recordó a Makoto y lo que le había dicho en el centro comercial

-¡Silencio las dos!, Shinji desobedeció una orden y lo reprenderé cuando salga de esta-dijo la Mayor con voz autoritaria

-Shinji lo hace para que nosotras no tengamos que sufrir ¿lo sabias piloto de la unidad 02?-dijo una voz masculina muy grave tras ellas.

Era un muchacho de una estatura considerablemente promedio, llevaba un traje de conexión negro con destellos purpuras y plateados, además de un casco que cubrió su rostro, el distorsionador de voz funcionaba a la perfección.

-Vaya, por fin te conozco…Siegfried- dijo la Mayor acercándose, pero antes de estar a 10 pasos de él una fuerza extraña la hizo detenerse

-¿Porque no han hecho nada para rescatar al piloto y a la unidad uno Mayor?-dijo serenamente

-Porque la doctora Akagi está examinando la naturaleza del ángel-

Asuka se movió hacia el pero le sucedió lo mismo que a la mujer, Rei se adelantó a ella hasta llegar junto al extraño.

-Piloto de la unidad 00, que gusto conocerte-dijo haciendo una reverencia-

-¿Salvaras a Shinji?- dijo casi al borde del llanto

-Si-respondió llanamente

-Vengan, ya tengo los resultados-dijo la doctora Ritsuko

Todos caminaron hasta el campamento improvisado, que se había hecho en las colinas para observar al ángel, entraron en la tienda y allí había un pizarrón con muchas fórmulas matemáticas y esquemas.

-¡El ángel es la sombra!-exclamo la doctora iniciando su discurso

-¿Así que la sombra es el cuerpo del ángel?-replico Misato

-Sí, de aproximadamente 680 metros de diámetro y 3 nanómetros de grosor; mantiene ese espacio ultradelgado con un campo AT invertido, las matemáticas abstractas definen a la región de su interior como "Mar de Dirac"…-

-Entonces su cuerpo podría estar conectado a otra dimensión ¿o me equivoco doctora?-interrumpió Siegfried

-No te equivocas chico-

-Entonces lo que vemos como esfera es la sombra del verdadero objetivo, me parece un poco complicado pelear contra algo así-dijo sin mucho afán el piloto de Omega

-Lo que pensamos hacer es algo muy arriesgado- dijo la doctora con un semblante serio-lo que haremos será forzar la salida del EVA, el campo AT de los tres EVAs restantes y así lanzar 992 minas N2 a su interior lo que provocara un corto circuito en el ángel y podremos destruir el "Mar de Dirac"-

-Yo tengo otro plan, el Campo AT de mi EVA así como su armadura y mi espada son diferentes a los EVAs de NERV, me introduciré dentro del ángel y rescatare a Shinji-el chico corrió lo más rápido que pudo y subió a su EVA

Encendió rápidamente los circuitos mientras los demás lo veían con una expresión de sorpresa, se acercó a la sombra y se arrojó como si fuera un estanque.

-Le daremos unas 3 horas antes de que hagamos el plan de rescate-dijo Ritsuko

00000

La inactividad le había dejado exhausto pero ahora el LCL estaba turbio, el sistema de purificación había dejado de funcionar, se puso histérico, el olor de aquel liquido era igual al de la sangre; grito hacia todas partes, hacia a todos los que conocía para que lo rescataran.

-Parece que moriré aquí-dijo sollozando, se volvió a acurrucar en el asiento del piloto y comenzó a llorar.

00000

-¡Hizaku bienvenido!-dijo la voz del ángel, no se veía nada delante de él solo un espacio en blanco.

-Hola Leliel, ¿Por qué me estabas llamando?-

-Yo sé quién eres en realidad, eres un lilim tocado por el Padre-

-¿Eso es un delito?-

-Interrumpes nuestra meta, hacer que los humanos paguen por su sacrilegio contra nosotros haciéndolos desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra-

-¿Crees que yo lo voy a permitir?-

-Si porque eres como nosotros, con un alma en tu cuerpo no como los que nacieron después del despertar del Padre, ellos nacieron sin alma, ya que las puertas del Gauf fueron cerradas-

-¿Entonces yo tengo alma y los elegidos no? Eso es horrible-dijo un poco sarcástico

-Tómalo como quieras, pero nunca encontraras al Tercer niño a tiempo para rescatarlo-

-No necesito encontrarlo, solo despertar el poder que reside en el-

-¿Cómo?- grito Leliel

-¡Así!-se concentró e identifico la mente del Tercer elegido entre la mente del ángel

00000

El chico se vio en un tren, este reflejaba en sus vidrios un atardecer anaranjado, las campanas de las intersecciones se oían, pasaron un túnel oscuro y al salir una figura apareció frente a él.

-¿Quién eres?-la figura no contesto-¿Quién está ahí?-

-Shinji Ikari- dijo con una voz infantil

-No puede ser…Yo soy Shinji Ikari-respondio temeroso

-Yo soy tu, todos tienen un yo en su interior. Así hay un Shinji Ikari en el interior de las personas que conoces. Incluso aquí hay más de un Shinji- la figura se levantó mostrando a un niño- yo soy el pequeño Shinji lleno de esperanzas y sueños

-Y yo soy el Shinji Ikari que escondes lleno de miedo, odio y rencor-dijo otra figura que apareció al lado del pequeño era de la misma edad que Shinji pero llevaba el atuendo de luto que había llevado al cementerio- ambos somos parte de ti

-En la mente de las personas los Shinji Ikari, son muy diferentes. Tú les tienes miedo a esos Ikari que están ahí viéndote-dijo el pequeño

-Tengo miedo de que me odien-grito

-No, a lo que tienes miedo es a que te hieran pero hay personas que no te hieren-

-Touji, Kensuke, Hizaku-susurro el Shinji real

-¿De quién es la culpa? La culpa es de tu padre-dijo el pequeño

-Sí, él nos abandonó-exclamo el Ikari mayor

-Realmente crees que eres el culpable de todo lo que pasa en el mundo- dijo la imagen de Asuka reflejada en la ventana, era lo mismo que le había dicho en su pelea el día anterior.

-Soy un inútil-murmuro

-¿No confías en tu padre?-ahora Ayanami apareció en la ventana

-¡Bien hecho Shinji!-dijo la voz de Gendo y su figura apareció en otra ventana

-El me llamo por mi nombre y me felicito-dijo feliz el Shinji real

-¿Así que quieres vivir con esa felicidad?-dijo el Shinji pequeño

-Si confió en sus palabras puedo sobrevivir-

-¿Engañándote a ti mismo?-exclamo el Shinji mayor

-Si crees que no podrás cambiarte a ti mismo, no podrás vivir plenamente-

-Hay mucho dolor en mi mundo-

-¿Y eso te hace escapar?-dijo el pequeño

-Yo solo quiero recuerdos agradables-

-No se pueden poner los recuerdos agradables como si fuera un rosario, necesitas los malos para aprender-dijo el mayor

-Pero yo no los quiero-grito

-¿Qué harás entonces?-dijeron los dos Shinji al unísono

-Yo…-se vio interrumpido al ver una figura diferente frente a el

-Escuchas a estos "yo", ellos están aquí para hacerte dudar amigo-dijo y Shinji reconoció la voz

-¡Hizaku!-grito

-Pero, aunque ellos te quieran hacer dudar también te están enseñando una gran lección ¡Despierta!-grito lo ultimo

Shinji abrió los ojos y solo vio como el soporte de vida parpadeaba, había llegado el momento de morir.

00000

Habían pasado las tres horas de plazo y ya casi amanecía, la doctora se había peleado con la Mayor por las órdenes de Gendo que ponían a la Unidad 01 como prioridad sobre el piloto. Las otras dos unidades estaban en posición para el ataque y los aviones de la armada japonesa ya estaban casi llegando para dejar caer las 992 minas N2 y así rescatar al EVA purpura y si se podía también toma a la unidad plateada.

00000

Hizaku ya estaba listo para rendirse al ver la fuerza del ángel, este reía ya que no podía alcanzar al muchacho como quería, circuitos que había en su traje comenzaron a cambiar de color al igual que el semblante de lo que veía, una sombra de luz apareció frente a él.

-Hizaku…-el reconoció la voz era su padre-

-Pa…Pa… ¿eres tú?-dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro

-Sí, vivo dentro del EVA por eso es tan igual a ti. No le digas a nadie hasta que sea el momento. ¡Ahora hay que salir de aquí!-

-Pero… Shinji-

-El también saldrá como nosotros, revela el verdadero poder de Omega-

-Si-se concentró y su mente se fundió por completo al EVA, los circuitos brillaron y sintió como la furia invadía también al EVA de Shinji.

-¿Queeee?-grito el ángel

00000

Shinji había aceptado su destino, ahora lo aguardaba con un semblante difuso, una luz se posó frente a él y sintió como se cerraban sus ojos.

-Mama-dijo antes de caer en un sueño

-Es hora Shinji-dijo nuevamente el Shinji con atuendo de luto-seamos uno-

Una furia asesina se apodero de el al momento que lo toco, el EVA se comenzó a retorcer oyó un murmullo que llegaba a él y sintió como el poder recorría su cuerpo al igual que lo había sentido contra el tercer ángel.

00000

-Sesenta segundos para la llegada de las minas-dijo Makoto Hyuga

-Algo sucede con el ángel-grito Aoba y todos miraron las pantallas.

El suelo se retorcía al igual que la esfera con rayas que estaba sobre el ángel.

-Reporte-ordeno Misato

-Todo se ha salido fuera de las escalas-respondió la teniente Ibuki

-¿Sera Shinji o Siegfried?-dijo la Mayor

-No lo creo posible de la unidad 01 sui energía esta en 0-le respondió la Doctora

La sombra se partía en múltiples pedazos y la esfera se volvía completamente negra, un terremoto lleno el lugar, una mano salió de la sombra así como una salió directamente del suelo. La sangre de la esfera cayó en la mano que estaba saliendo cuando otra surgió y salió la unidad Omega de un color dorado. En la sombra salió la otra mano del EVA 01 y la despedazo rugiendo.

-¿Estoy piloteando algo como eso?-exclamo la piloto de la unidad 02 con su mirada atónita

-¿Qué hemos copiado?-dijo Ritsuko

-Sé que los EVAs no son solo una copia del primer ángel…-pensó la mayor-¿Qué hará NERV con ellos cuando acaben con los ángeles?

El Eva Omega también lanzo un rugido acompañando a la unidad purpura haciendo algo como un concierto del infierno, el campo AT del EVA purpura destruyo los restos de la esfera dejando caer una lluvia de sangre y la unidad omega piso el suelo haciéndolo añicos al momento de que el EVA 01 caía precipitadamente y hacia lo mismo.

Siguió gruñendo por un momento y se apagó mientras que Omega recuperaba el color normal. Camino lentamente fuera del campo de batalla había cumplido con su cometido.

00000

Su mente estaba confusa y solo una pequeña luz llegaba a sus ojos oía murmullos que pronunciaban su nombre pero no sabía de dónde venían, abrió los ojos aún más y vio una cabellera morada y tras de ella una figura roja.

-Mi… Mis… Misato-san-dijo débilmente el chico

-¿estás bien Shinji-kun-dijo la Mayor llorando y lo abrazo

-Solo quería verlos otra vez…-

-¡Se supone que deberías regañarlo!, ¿no es así?-dijo la segunda molesta pero aliviada de que Shinji estuviera vivo

00000

El EVA Omega entro en su jaula y se abrió la capsula, el chico salió exhausto por el esfuerzo de sacar la bestia que residía en Omega, una figura se acercó a él, llevaba una bata blanca y al llegar frente al chico comenzó el gritoneo.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Nakasame?-dijo Reika

-Yo solo hice lo que debía mama-

-El nivel de sincronización llega a 89.99%, eso es mucho para ti-

-Y sentí como si pudiera llegar a un nivel más alto pero algo me lo impidió, ¿fuiste tú verdad?-

-El nuevo sistema Gleipnir es el candado que te mantendrá con vida-

-Pero si es necesario lo quitaras, ¡prométemelo!-exclamo insistente

-Solo si es cuestión de vida o muerte-respondió un poco tambaleante

-Ahora solo quiero descansar-camino en dirección a su cuarto en Asgard, a su mente vino la imagen de su padre ahora sabía lo que le había pasado y no descansaría hasta recuperarlo- ¿Y si en los otros Evangelions hay almas de las madres de los pilotos?-se preguntó mentalmente

00000

Abrió los ojos y estaba en el hospital por enésima ocasión, ya casi lo conocía a la perfección, odiaba su techo, miro hacia un lado y ahí estaba Rei leyendo un poco, al observar que la veían le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo por ahora. ¡Descansa!-dijo suavemente y se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo distinto a su uniforme, era una blusa azul marino con un pantalón de mezclilla claro.

-¡Gracias Ayanami!-dijo susurrando

-Llámame por mi nombre… Rei-susurro con un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas

Camino a la puerta y esta al abrirse dejaron ver a la pelirroja que se ocultó al momento. Shinji rio un poco y recordó lo que vio en el EVA, a Hizaku y sus palabras

-Aunque ellos te quieran hacer dudar también te están enseñando una gran lección-

Se recostó nuevamente oliéndose el brazo

-¡Todavía huele a sangre!-

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y la segunda entro, había reunido todo su valor para verlo, se acercó a él y lo abofeteo.

-¡OYE!-grito al sentir el dolor

-Eso es por ser un idiota y querer enseñarme a pelear- después lo abrazo-y esto es por haber regresado tonto-

-¡Gracias!-exclamo Shinji

00000

Kaworu veía un cilindro con LCL donde había una silueta humana oscura.

-Ya casi esta listo tu nuevo cuerpo chico-dijo Lorenze que estaba en una silla de ruedas

-Lo necesitare en unos cuantos meses así que no hay prisa- dijo el chico dando media vuelta-te veré pronto Hizaku Nakasame, o debería decir… hermano.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Estoy de vuelta pequeños mortales con un capitulo laaaaaaaaaargo, me costó muchas horas terminarlo espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo será el final de la primera parte donde se revelaran algunos secretos pero más importante dará el paso a la siguiente parte_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita._

_Huachi_Sama_


	17. Sentimientos

**Neón Génesis Evangelion **

**Capitulo 16.- Sentimientos**

De nueva cuenta Gendo veía el video de la muerte de 12° ángel, sus ojos miraban fijamente a la unidad Omega asi como la unidad purpura. Lo que habían presenciado los presentes era algo sacado de una pesadilla, ahora casi nadie tenía la certeza de que el EVA fuese un salvador de la humanidad o un demonio.

Un holograma se presento ante el en un receptor portátil

-Veo que sigues observando la batalla de nuestro juguete-dijo Loki

-Solo quiero saber algo ¿como es que tienen un EVA sin cable de alimentación externa?-

-Eso es secreto profesional, ¿tú nos dirías que es lo que planean?, yo creo que no-exclamo con un tono feliz

-Debemos confiar el uno con el otro para poder llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo-

-Yo solo hablo contigo para decirte que el Omega esta listo para su siguiente batalla. Estaremos en contacto-el holograma desapareció y la puerta se abrió

-¿Quería verme Comandante?-dijo el hombre de barba descuidada y sonrisa rompecorazones

-Si, tengo una misión para ti…-sonrió levemente pero sus manos no dejaron que el agente lo viera

000

Una luz apareció en el cuarto donde ella estaba de pie, los ancianos la habían mandado llamar.

-Mayor Katsuragi, ¿se sigue rehusando a que podamos interrogar a la persona que estuvo en el incidente con el ángel?-dijo una voz de tono senil

-Aun no tiene estabilidad emocional para ese interrogatorio-

Y que dice usted doctora Hagen-volvió a hablar la voz y un holograma femenino apareció

-El piloto de Omega no se acuerda de nada; solo que tuvo un sueño donde veía a la unidad purpura como salía de la sombra-replico

-¿Los ángeles intentaron comunicarse con el piloto Mayor?-

-No sabemos si los ángeles entienden el patrón mental de los seres humanos-

-Nuestras propias investigaciones nos arrojan que los ángeles son muy parecidos a los humanos-interrumpió la doctora

-Entonces creo que eso es todo por ahora, si tenemos mas preguntas las llamaremos-dijo una voz delgada mientras las luces desaparecían

-Asgard sabe mucho acerca de los ángeles-dijo el holograma de Keel

-¿Cree que eso interfiera con el escenario?-dijo el de nariz ganchuda

-No lo se-señalo el líder de SEELE cabizbajo

000

-Hizaku-kun-grito una voz femenina mientras el se alejaba de al escuela solo

Volteo par ver quien era y reconoció a la chica alemana junto con Shinji, ambos corrían para alcanzarlo.

-¿Que sucede Sohryu-sempai?-dijo secamente

-Oye, no debes irte solo a casa, necesitas de dos experimentados pilotos de EVA-se señalo con un gran ego.

-¿Para que?-sonrió un poco

-Para que no te suceda nada, Shinji y yo hemos hablado de ti y pensamos que si estamos junto a ti creceremos con tus sabios consejos-dijo un poco sarcástica

-Estoy complacido por lo que dicen pero según tu soy inferior-

-Bueno, si me das un consejo que me sirva de algo puedes volver a llamarme Asuka a secas-

-Deja de ser una niña mimada y ve a tu EVA no solo como una maquina o un arma y podrás derrotar a los ángeles-dijo llanamente

-No entiendo lo que me dices, tratar a mi EVA como si no fuera un arma, eso es una locura-

-Algún día lo entenderás, ahora si me disculpan tengo prisa. Mi tío fue ascendido y mi mama quiere hacerle una fiesta, ¡están invitados!-exclamo alegre

-¿tío? No sabiamos que tenias un tío en la ciudad, ¿Quién es?-dijo la pelirroja

-Makoto Hyuga-dio media vuelta y siguió su camino dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta, el teniente Hyuga era su tío

-Tengo el presentimiento que si un nuevo EVA necesita piloto el será el cuarto elegido-dijo Shinji corriendo para alcanzarlo

-¡Espérame tonto!-grito Asuka

000

La fiesta era todo un éxito, Katsuragi con sus tutorados, Maya, Hizaku con su madre y el invitado de Honor Hyuga. Todos se divertían a lo grande, incluso Misato hablaba fluidamente con Mitsuki para ver si podía encontrarle empleo en NERV, a lo que ella rechazo amablemente.

-Tío, ahora que eres teniente, ¿tendrás mas tiempo libre para visitarnos?-exclamo el chico

-No lo creo, con los últimos ataques de ángeles tenemos mucho trabajo-

-Si además de que Asgard es nuestra prioridad de alianza no podemos dejar la guardia baja-dijo Maya con una sonrisa para que los agentes entendieran la información

-Eso no es lo importante ahora, ¡brindemos por el Teniente Hyuga Makoto!-grito la Mayor Misato

-¡Por el Teniente!-dijeron al unisonó

El celular de Shinji sonó y se dirigió a la terraza para contestarlo.

-Bueno… ¿a que hora?... estaré ahí-dijo a su interlocutor, volvió a la fiesta y se despidió de todos por que tenia un pequeño mandado que hacer.

000

-Hola Shinji-dijo Kaji sentado en la banca del parque donde estaba dándole de comer a las palomas

-Hola- el chico se sentó a su lado y lo vio

El hombre saco un folder de ente su chamarra que llevaba y se lo dio a Shinji

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¡Dale un vistazo!-

El chico lo abrió y vio fotografías de la tierra tomadas de un satélite, todas tenia la fecha de 13 de septiembre del 2000, cada una era parte de una serie que mostraba la Antártida y las ultimas mostraban un gran resplandor hasta que la ultima debelo a unas alas de luz con una figura de color blanco y encima la leyenda "Segundo Impacto"

-Son del segundo impacto, ese ser es lo que esta en el Dogma Terminal ¿no es asi?-

-Eso creemos, mi misión es investigar a NERV, darle mis informes a SEELE y al gobierno japonés, asi que soy un triple agente, espero que no le digas a nadie-

-Tu secreto estará a salvo-

-En la expedición Katsuragi otro científico se perdió, era muy amigo de tu madre su nombre era Nakasame Hideki-dijo solemnemente

-¿Eso tiene algo de relevante?-replico el chico confuso

-El llevo a su hijo llamado Nakasame Hizaku, un bebe era muy difícil que sobreviviera pero si lo hizo-

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que Hizaku es el mismo que el de la expedición?, ¡eso es imposible! El tiene la misma edad que nosotros-

-Puede ser que me equivoque, no olvides estas fotos. Porque hay algo que debes hacer y es lo único que solo tu puedes hacer. ¡Detener a los ángeles y al Tercer Impacto!-tomo el folder de las manos del muchacho y se levanto para irse dejándolo pensativo

000

Hizaku se encontraba en Nibelungos viendo al EVA unidad omega de frente, podía ver las ondas mentales de su padre dormidas junto con Ymir el centro de arma.

-¿Qué piensas Hizaku?-le dijo el ingeniero Kinomoto al verlo

-En nada solo que usted y Mitán han hecho un excelente trabajo, sin su ayuda no habría podido salvar a la unidad 01-

-Me halagas jovencito, si mi hija y mi hijo estuvieran aquí-

-Ellos no están pero estoy yo, y sé que ellos estarían orgullosos de usted-

-Gracias… yerno-susurro mientras se iba a la sala contigua

-Papa, solo quiero saber cuál es mi destino-pensó el chico

-DETENER A SEELE Y A SU ESCENARIO-le respondió el EVA con un pequeño fulgor en los ojos

-Entonces no me rendiré ante los siguientes ángeles, los asesinare y no dejare que mis amigos sean lastimados-

-ESO ME PARECE BUENO-

-Adiós Papa, hay que prepararnos para lo que viene que no será nada divertido

-¡ESTOY ORGULLOSOS DE TI HIZAKU!-la luz se desvaneció al igual que el chico se iba para la sala de entrenamiento

000

Kaworu volvió a usar sus poderes en Keel ya que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho, ahora estaba el mismo en un tubo de LCL para que sus recuerdos y su mente fueran transferidos a su nuevo cuerpo.

-El momento de que los humanos fallen ha llegado, te enfrentaras al más grande reto hermano. Y no tengas piedad de nuestro hermano menor Hizaku-dijo friamente

-ASI LO HARE TABRIZ-dijo una cara de ojos rojo en su mente

_Fin de la primera parte…_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Por fin he terminado la primera parte del caballero platino, la segunda esta en Storyboard todavía pero ya tengo pensado casi todo, así que gracias a los que están leyendo esto y esperen "__**Huellas Marcadas"**_

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita _

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
